Beautifully Ignorant Traitorous and Conniving
by SweetTies
Summary: It's BACK! Kikyo is the head girl in charge of Kuzoi High, always getting what she wants and stepping on anyone in her way. What happens when her drastically changed and fed up younger sister Kagome decides to take everything that Kikyo has away from her? Caution: Violence, Language, Sex Content, Drugs. Earlier chaps re-editied!
1. BITCH

B.I.T.C.H

Full Summary: It's BACK! Kikyo is the head girl in charge of Kuzoi High, always getting what she wants and stepping on anyone in her way. What happens when her drastically changed and fed up younger sister Kagome decides to take everything that Kikyo has away from her? ((Caution: Violence, Language, Sex, Drugs)) Re-edited!

((****DISCLAIMER ALERT: I do not own any of the Inuyasha cast. All rights to the author and illustrator Rumiko Takahashi.****))

Chapter One: B.I.T.C.H

B-Beautifully

I-Ignorant

T-Traitorous

C-Cuntatious Conniving

H-Hoe

* * *

**((A/N: Hello to all new readers and welcome back to those readers who loved this fanfiction before it got taken down! Thank you for coming back! I apologize to everyone for not having this story posted back sooner. After it was taken down I was extremely hurt, and got extreme writers block. Not too long after, a friend of mine died, and left me very, very upset and I continued not to write. Finally though, I have gotten back to myself, and it feels so good to be back on fanfiction with this story. Thank you all for your patience and for all the new readers to this story, I hope you enjoy! Extreme EVERYTHING awaits you! You have been warned! :D))**

* * *

**Narrator:** Now, to the average person, this simple word (bitch) literally means a female dog, and others know it to be an insult. However, Kagome and her dear friend Sango have a different explanation for the word, and that is the one that was just spelled out to you. This is the word, carefully descripted to describe a one Kikyo Higurashi, elder sister to her outshinned, overshadowed, and unnoticeable younger sister Kagome. I am the Narrator of this wildly ah…"hip", dangerously sexy, outrageously funny, and drama filled story you are about to read and I must warn you, the events written in this story are rated MA. Have fun!

* * *

_***April 15th Kuzoi High_

_ 6:45am Tuesday morning…***_

"You stupid bitch," Kikyo said, shaking her head at the girl spiraled on the floor in front of her and she sighed. Kikyo stood a solid 5'6, long straight black hair, pale skin, and a model like body. Her eyes were currently focused on her latest victim, she even felt a little pity for the beating this girl was about to get. This girl was one of the many who thought it was okay to come a little too close to her boy toy Inuyasha. Of course, it was well known knowledge that Sesshomaru Taisho was her boyfriend, but it was also known that Inuyasha was off limits to all girls as well. She had both the half brothers wrapped around her middle finger and she loved it. Kagura, who matched Kikyo in height with curly, but long black hair, big breasts and a big ass to go with them, and curves a dude would jump through firey hoops for stood on her left while Ayame, a girl who stood shorter than them by three inches with short black hair, a purple streak on either side of her head, small breasts and wide hips that led to a small ass, stood on Kikyo's right. Both of them where Kikyo's wing women. They did as she said when she said it. Kikyo sighed.

"Why can't you just be like most people and stay away from what doesn't belong to you?" She asked, bending down so she was eye level with the brown haired girl with tear stained cheeks and tear filled brown eyes. "Hmm?" Kikyo pressed. After waiting thirty seconds and receiving no answer she stood.

"Take care of her, Kagura, Ayame." She ordered, then turned on her heel and started to make her way out of the gymnasium where they had cornered the girl in the first place. It was before school hours, and they knew being the star student this girl was she always went to school early, when barely any one was around. Her scholarly ways in this case, where her downfall, and Kikyo made sure of that.

"Gladly." Said Kagura who rolled her neck and put her hair up in a ponytail as Ayame smirked and put on her brass knuckles. The both stepped towards the girl, her scream and the sound of the first hit being dealt was lost to Kikyo as she closed the gymnasium door behind her upon her exit.

_Some miles away at the Higurashi shrine…_

Sango watched as Kagome applied cherry gloss to her lips and she smiled as she looked her friend up and down.

"You look great girl," She said. Kagome just looked over at her and nodded.

"You look great too Sango," She said softly. Sango noticed Kagome's legs shaking and she sighed. "Kagome you can't be nervous remember?" She asked, gently gripping her friends shoulders in her hands. Kagome took a deep breath and nodded, her eyes slowly starting to become cold. Sango smiled.

"There we go. Now whats today?" She asked her friend. Kagome smiled.

"The day I turn into exactly what Kikyo is, stand up to her and take her life apart piece by piece." Kagome answered and Sango nodded. Sango was the closest, not to mention the only friend Kagome had. And she knew two wrongs didn't make a right but Kagome had spent too long being tormented by her older sister, and her older sister had spent too much damn time being boss of the school. Kikyo messed with everyone (well, except for Sango because she knew her ass would get beat) but it was about time somebody besides Sango put Kikyo in her place. And who better to do that than her own little sister? So, one afternoon after Sango had, once again, found Kagome crying in the locker room from Kagura's taunts they both decided enough was enough. Not only did Kikyo have to go down, but Kagura did too, at least for Kagome. And for Sango, she had her eyes on Ayame.

Sango trained Kagome vigorously, kickboxing, tai chi, street fighting, and cardio workouts to have her body right in all the ways she wanted it to be. But they kept the results of this a secret, always having Kagome where baggy clothes so no one could notice the changes her body was going through. Sango taught Kagome how to do her hair, they worked to save up money to go on a few shopping spree's and hid all of Kagome's new clothes at Sango's house. Sango taught her everything from flirting 101 to how to stand on her own, and it was hard. The other part was they both knew that in order to win they would have to play dirty, and know how to get down and dirty. Kagome lost her virginity to Sango's best friend Jayden who also taught her exactly how to roll her hips and suck a dick in a way that would make any dudes toes curl. Everything they did might have been extreme, but it was damn sure worth it. They decided the best idea would be to not make the transformation during the summer and her come back looking like somebody but to, instead, for more shock value, have it happen in the middle of the school year. Lame brain Kagome was coming all the sudden with Haile Barry's beauty, Megan Fox's sexiness and J-Lo's ass. Kagome was dressed in low ride, tight, navy blue jeans, black and magenta open toe strapped heels on her freshly pedicured feet, a magenta v-cut spaghetti strap tank with lace covering some of the cleavage she showed, her breasts pushed up by her bra. To say the least, her body looked perfect in those clothes. Her naturally wavy black hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail, her bangs swinging to the right and covering her right eye. Her eyeliner and mascara were black while her eye shadow matched her shirt. She also wore silver bangles and silver hoop earrings, the gloss on her lips making them full and pouty. Kagome picked up her navy blue half cut jean jacket, buttoned only the last button on it and looked at Sango. The bitch was ready and Sango loved it.

Admittedly Sango had changed herself as well. Gone were her beloved basketball shorts, sweats, hoodies, and baseball caps. Instead she found herself dressed in dark green designer cargo pants, black strap heels on freshly pedicured feet, a black and gray belly halter top, a long gray chain like necklace that hung between her partially exposed breasts, her hair was brushed back, up in a messy clip, a long, thick streak of blond bright against the black of her hair, gray sparkling hoop earrings that matched her necklace hung from her ears, clear gloss on her naturally baby pink lips and smokey gray eye makeup around her violet eyes. She put on her DC sunglasses and looked over at Kagome.

"No turning back you know that right Kagome?" She asked her friend. Kagome smirked as she picked up her checkered black and white backpack (also new).

"I wouldn't want to."

_***8:00am_

_ KuzoI High***_

Kikyo sat, tapping her favorite purple pen against her desk. Class was going to start in fifteen minutes, yelling, laughing, and running could be heard from outside of the her first period classroom that she was sitting in. After waiting two more minutes the door to the classroom opened and their stood Kagura, her turquoise shirt crisp and clean, her jeans not even wrinkled, and Ayame whose black shirt and jeans looked equally as untouched. Normally those two preferred to be messy when they were taking care of business, so Kikyo raised an eyebrow.

"Did you two take care of her?" She questioned. Ayame rolled her eyes and sat in the seat behind Kikyo.

"Obviously." She muttered. Kagura found herself rolling her eyes as well.

"Of course we did. Just because we didn't want blood on our clothes doesn't mean that she didn't get her ass whipped." She said, sitting down next to Kikyo on the right. The classroom door opened again and a smirk formed on Kikyo's lips as she looked up. There, standing at about 6'3, with long silver hair, honey golden eyes, muscular build, baggy jeans and a crisp white tee with matching black and white Jordans stood Sesshomaru, looking like exactly what he was, the sexiest guy in this school. It was only fitting that he belong to Kikyo.

"Hey baby." Kikyo purred.

"Hn." He murmured as he made his way over to her and leaned down so she could plant a kiss on his cheek. Ayame propped her feet up on her desk and leaned back in her chair to stare at the stark white ceiling about their heads. The only thing left to do now…was to wait.

**Approximately Fifteen Minutes Later**

Kikyo was glancing around the room as their teacher was taking attendance. Something wasn't right.

"Ayasho Maki?"

"Here."

"Taido Kuro?"

"Here."

Kagome was not there. Normally they were both woken up by their mother at the same time, with the exception of today since Kikyo left so early but, Kagome, was no where to be found. She kept scanning the room in search of another person.

"Kano Mashiato?"

"Present."

"Tadashi Sango?"

"Here, Sensei."

Ah, there she was. Kagome's best friend. Kikyo shook her head. No way Kagome being the straight arrow she was would ever ditch class, especially without her one and only friend.

"Higurashi Kikyo?"

"Present." She replied smoothly, and she heard a whistle come from behind her. She glanced back at Inuyasha and winked at him. The silver haired beauty grinned back at her. He was a bit less clean cut than his brother, his silver mane messy, his dark jeans really baggy with red graffiti of his name on the left pant leg of the material, his shirt was baggy and black with a red letter 'G' on the front. Like his brother he wore Jordans, but his where red, black and white, to match his baseball cap.

"Higurashi Kagome?" The teacher called. No response. "Higurashi Kagome?" He said a little louder, then looked up from his attendance sheet, the wrinkles in his forehead frowning as he scanned the room, wearing a puzzled expression. "Thats…strange. Higurashi, have you seen your sister?" He asked Kikyo, who resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It was an embarrassment to have Kagome as a sister. The girl was such a bore and a wuss. Always getting her ass kicked by Kagura, never going out, never doing anything but sleeping, eating, pissing, shitting, studying, and working.

"No, I haven't." She replied. The teacher sighed.

"Alright then Su-"

"I'm sorry Sensei, I didn't mean to be late." Came a voice from the doorway. Kikyo shook her head, not even bothering to look up. She knew the sound of her own sisters voice. But just because she didn't look up, didn't mean nobody else did. The room went dead silent as Kagome stepped in. She looked around the classroom, her eyes cold and calculating. A pen dropped, at least four mouths fell open and a couple gasps were heard. Kikyo snickered as she thought about the shocked reactions. Did her sister really get that fucked up on her way to school or something? That's what she thought, until she heard Kagura's voice from next to her, and her Sensei stutter.

"What the fuck?" Kagura snapped.

"H-Higurashi?" their Sensei stammered. Kagome nodded to him then looked at Kagura and smirked.

"Close your mouth before you catch flies, bitch." She replied. Kikyo raised an eyebrow and finally lifted her head up to see some one she knew couldn't be her sister. Her jaw dropped and she found herself saying the same thing Kagura had. Her sister looked completely different! For one, the bitch had a body! And dressed like she knew it! What the hell? Makeup too? Her eyes traveled down and lost it when she saw the heels. She was too busy taking in her younger sister she completely ignored the little conversation she was having with Kagura.

"What the hell did you just say to me?" Kagura snapped, standing up from her seat and glaring daggers at Kagome, who in turn, shrugged, and walked closer until she was standing right in front of Kagura, on the other side of her desk.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were hard of hearing," Kagome said, then raised her voice. "I said: Close. Your. Mouth. Before. You. Catch. Flies. Bitch." She repeated, putting emphasis on each word. She didn't need to look at Sango to know her best friend was grinning, and boy was she. Sango felt so proud as she watched Kagome. Kagura growled at Kagome the demon in her coming out as her eyes started to bleed red. Kagome didn't back down, instead she leaned closer so she was less than two inches away from Kagura's face, both her hands planted firmly on the girls desk.

"Do it. I dare you, and I'll purify your ass quicker than you can say my pretty pink pussy." She hissed. Sango laughed out loud, and she wasn't the only one. Snickering and a few chuckles could be heard around the classroom as well.

"That's enough!" Their teacher snapped. Kagome smiled a little, raised her hands off Kagura's desk and stepped back.

"Sorry for interrupting you Sensei." She murmured, then made her way over to Sango and sat in the seat next to her.

"Watch your back Higurashi," Kagura growled, sitting down in her seat. Kagome smirked at Kagura then rolled her eyes and looked to the front, giving Sango an underhanded high five. It was then that Sango noticed something. Kagome's legs were still shaking. Sango shook her head but smiled a little. Kagome had just gotten in her tormentors face for the first time, a little nervousness when it didn't show, was alright for now.

Hundreds of students littered the hallway during passing period, however, Kagome and Sango where not lost in the crowd. Quite the opposite, they were the center of attention. All the jaw dropping, staring, whispers, and whistles were for both of them, but mostly for Kagome and Sango knew it, but it didn't bother her. This was the plan and to be honest, Kagome deserved all the attention. It was lunch time, and having gone through three classes and three passing periods, with the sped gossip ran Sango was sure practically everyone in the school knew of Kagome's change. The two girls made their way outside to the courtyard to eat lunch. Casually they strolled to their favorite outdoor table and sat on the top of it, survaying the lawn. A lot of student preferred eating outside during the spring season, and since it had only been spring for a couple weeks loads of students were basking in the sunlight, sitting on the grass eating their lunch, making out with boyfriends, playing catch, the works.

"How do you enjoy being the center of attention so far?" Sango asked with a grin as she looked over at Kaome through her sunglasses. Kagome turned her head to Sango and grinned back.

"I absolutely love it. But hey, don't give me all the glory, I've seen a lot of guys checking you out. Including Kaido Miroku from Inuyasha's crew, and you've been crushing on him for a minute." She said, tilting her head back and laughing when she saw Sango blush.

"Shut uuuup!" Sango said, not being able to stop herself from laughing too. She couldn't help it, she loved feeling nice in her new skin just as much as Kagome did.

"Hey! Ah, Kagome!" Both girls turned their heads in the direction the voice was coming from. A boy with reddish brown hair, tall and kinda lanky with worn out white in baby blue adidas, black jeans, and a form fitting pastel blue American Eagle shirt ran up to them, looking halfway confused and halfway excited. Both Sango and Kagome lowered their sunglasses and peered at him over the top of them. It was Akitoki Hojo. Kagome had to hold back a groan. This guy had been crushing on her since grade school, and even though she thought he was incredibly annoying he was sweet, and the only guy to ever like her.

"What can I do for you?" She asked, pushing her glasses back all the way and glancing around, noticing the students looking at Hojo as if he had two heads. Kagome and Sango both had been approached by numerous guys that day but all of them were cool, not nerdy Hojo. Kagome held back a chuckle, also noticing Inuyasha Taisho the younger Taisho brother and Kikyo's sexy boy toy looking over at her from his spot with his crew. Inuyahsa's crew of course consisted of only the sexiest guys and girls in the school. Including the ever gorgeous Midou Bankotsu, Kagura's boyfriend and the typical bad ass like Inuyasha except even more dangerous. Just looking at him made girls (and Kagome couldn't lie, her too) wet between the legs. He had short black hair, was taller than Inuyasha by about an inch, standing at 6'1, black leather jacket that hung off his left shoulder in his hand, black jeans with a spiked silver and black belt, and a torn black shirt with dark gray dr. martin boots.

Next was his sister Midou Jakotsu, she had dyed her hair recently going from black like her brother to stunningly blond. She was also bad ass like her brother, wearing black and white converse, red and black checkered capris, with a red, white and black top curtesy of Ed Hardy. Her belt was the same black and silver as her brothers and she had a gorgeous body that complimented everything she ever put on. Talk about beautiful. Standing to her left was Kaido Miroku, Sango's crush. He was raised by monks, but was a letch, yet still quite the attractive one. He had dark brown hair, tall and lean, but everybody knew he was toned. His style today was to be decked out in Celtics gear, with medium green and white kicks, black jeans and a white shirt with green sleeves and a green Leprechaun in the middle.

Next up was Tuzou Naraku-Spider demon, and he always gave Kagome the creeps. The guy was trouble to be honest and had a rep for abusing the girls he was with, though none of them ever spoke a word about it even after they broke up. However the black eyes and broken wrists spoke volumes. Next to him where his two sisters, the ever infamous wind witch Tuzou Kagura, and their little sister, the silver haired mirror demon Tuzou Kanna. She was, as far as Kagome knew, a sweetheart, but of course since her brother was part of "the crew" she was too. She was dressed in lime green skinny jeans with a pale pink frilly shirt and pink heels. The next member up was Nida Ayame, another bad ass and the one girl Sango couldn't stand. She was more punkish than all of them, with her cut biker gloves, her black graphic tee was ripped across her breasts showing the top of her bright green bra and her chained silver and black hot topic jeans hung low on her hips, complimented by blood red and white converse.

Ayame stared Kagome down and then whispered something into Kikyo's ear who was standing next to her official boyfriend Sesshomaru, and Kagome could feel her heart melting. Sesshomaru was the most beautiful boy Kagome had ever laid eyes on. She had been head over for Sesshomaru since she was fifteen. It was pouring down raining that fateful day, and the guy everyone knew to be a cold bastard walked her home, sharing his umbrella with her. From that day on she always admired him, but just like with anything she set her eyes on, Kikyo grabbed him during their sophomore year of high school and it tore Kagome apart inside. Kagura had whipped her ass right after for even thinking she could have had Sesshomaru, and it was that day that her and Sango concocted this plan.

Kagome noticed Kikyo glance at her, then nudge Kagura, who started to walk towards her and Sango.

"Ah, Kagome?" Hojo asked.

"Hmm?" She replied, completely unaware of the fact that Hojo had been talking to her for the past two minutes while her focus was elsewhere.

"I was…talking about how-"

"We've got company." Kagome stated to Sango, cutting off Hojo's sentence as both he and Sango looked up to see Kagura advancing towards them. Kagome took off her sunglasses and tightened her ponytail, and when she was done, Kagura was four feet in font of the table.

"So you thought you could be smart in the classroom huh?" Kagura snapped. Kagome began to take off her earrings.

"L-look Tuzou, we don't want any trouble-"

"Stop talking Hojo," Kagome snapped at him, and hoped off the table. "Move." She ordered, putting her hand on his chest and pushing him out of her way. Sango shook her head and looked at Hojo amazed.

"Damn, I see you letting a girl walk all over you. Way to be a man." She said with a smirk, giving him a thumbs up, obviously being sarcastic. Kagome turned her attention to Kagura.

"I didn't think I could be smart, I know I am, check my GPA. And the best part is, I pass my classes with out sleeping with my teachers. Go figure." Kagome replied smoothly.

"The fuck? So you grew balls along with a new wardrobe huh?" Kagura demanded, stepping closer. People nearby were staring intently, whispering to each other, watching the scene unfold. Kagome stepped closer as well, her and Kagura practically nose to nose, except for the fact Kagura had one inch on her.

"You damn right, so are you just going to stand here and talk shit or you tryna do something?" Kagome asked cocking her head to the side after handing Sango her earrings.

"You cocky bitch!" Kagura yelled, hooking Kagome in the jaw.

"Daaaaamn!" Somebody yelled, as Kagome turned her head and spit out a little blood.

"Is that all you've got?" She snapped and punched Kagura right in the nose, spurting blood, she grabbed a handful of Kagura's hair and yanked her down, punching her repeatedly in the face. Kagura let out an outraged scream, grabbing Kagome's hair and dropping her weight so they both fell to the ground. She rolled over top of Kagome and went at her face, Kagome raised her fists, getting Kagura multiple times in her ribs, then she grabbed her throat and flipped them, turning Kagura over on her stomach while Kagome sat on her back, yanked her head up by her hair and bashed her face into the sidewalk three times as Kagura reached behind her trying to claw at Kagome's face, who in turn leaned back so Kagura's nails missed her. Kagura pushed her self up and went to go at Kagome when the gym teacher, Takazawa, pulled Kagura away and Sango helped up Kagome shaking her head.

"This isn't over you fucking cunt! You've got it coming and got it coming bad!" Kagura screamed over the shouts, and yelps from the crowd around them.

"Shut up! That's enough!" Takazawa shouted, his huge muscled arms gripping Kagura's shoulders, his expression one of outrage, and his face red from anger.

"Try me you horse faced slut!" Kagome yelled back, being held around the waist by Sango. Kagura got dragged off by Takazawa while shouting a stream of insults at Kagome. "Shut up bitch!" Kagome yelled after her, throwing up her middle finger. When Kagura was out of sight Sango laughed, high fived Kagome and the two hugged each other so tight.

"Great job champ!" Sango cheered still laughing from disbelief. It's not like she didn't know Kagome could do it but, seeing it in action for the first time was mind blowing. It was Kagome's first fight, because the other times weren't fights, they were just her getting her ass kicked.

"Well, well, the fire in you has got my heart burnin baby," Both girls turned their heads, still embracing to look at Bankotsu and they both almost turned into a puddle of mush, but, of course they couldn't let him know that. They pulled away from each other and Sango handed back Kagome's earrings. Kagome took them and started putting them in, bitting her lip slightly as she looked at Bankotsu.

"I'm not your baby yet, but I can be," Kagome said smoothly, looking up at the man God himself would call Lucifer. Bankotsu smirked, and both Kagome and Sango found themselves staring at his lips for a moment.

"I like that response. So when do I get to take you out?" He asked, stepping closer to her. Bankotsu towered over her and slipped his hand under her chin and tipped it so she was looking into his eyes.

"Fuck that!" Said Inuyasha's voice as he pushed Bankotsu out of the way. "I wanna give her a run for her money," He said with a wolfish grin. A few girls gasped from nearby and Kagome shook her head. Even though she knew she would have to eventually get at Inuyasha for the full blown plan to work, she still didn't like him. He was loud, rude, obnoxious and annoying. Luckily for her, Sango came to her rescue.

"Lay off," Sango said, wrapping her arm around Kagome's waist and looking both guys up and down. Inuyasha grinned.

"Whoa, see shawty here grew balls too," he said.

"First of all, my name ain't 'shawty'. I have a name, ask for it. Second, I didn't need to grow balls I already had them and fifty bucks says they're bigger than yours." She snapped.

"What the-"

"Cool it Inuyasha," said Miroku, who walked over to the four of them. He looked at Sango and smiled. "Hey beautiful. Tadashi Sango, right?" He asked and Sango raised two surprised eyebrows.

"You…know me?" She asked.

"Whaaat! No way! You mean that's THE Tadashi Sango? Hoodie girl? The one always feuding with Ayame?!" Inuyasha demanded. Miroku nodded as Bankotsu whistled.

"Yep, the one and only," Miroku answered, then turned his attention to the girls. "And of course I do. Tell you two what," He took out his phone and smiled at the two of them. "I'm having a party this weekend, and it would be great if you two showed up. Can I get one of you guys's numbers?" Kagome gave Sango a quick unnoticeable nudge. Sango looked Miroku up and down, seeming to be deliberating, which Kagome knew was only an act and that the girl wanted to say yes in a heart beat but hey, Sango was a good actress. After a few seconds Sango nodded and gave him her phone number.

"Great. I'll text you later on this week with the address and all that. See you around." He said, giving Sango a wink before walking off.

"Duecee sexy," Bankotsu said with a smirk, planting a light kiss on Kagome's cheek that left her wanting to fan herself. Inuyasha snorted at Bankotsu then bit his lip, rubbed his hands together and looked her up and down.

"See ya later," He said and left as well. Kagome followed them with her eyes, until she saw Kikyo, glaring at her. It was actually frightening. If looks could kill, Kagome would have been sliced up and prepared Sweeney Todd style. Sesshomaru was whispering something in her ear but she just shook her head, let go of his hand and started walking towards the school. Sesshomaru looked in Kagome's direction, and for the first time, they made eye contact. She gave a shy smile, and a small wave. His eyes narrowed into a glare, and he walked away, leaving Kagome feeling her heart breaking all over again.

* * *

**Narrator:** Whew, okay *clears throat* can some body get me a glass of water cuz I mean…Bankotsu is hotter than the desert in the summer and I'm thirsty… Anyway, lord, the first day for the new Kagome and of course there is drama. Why wouldn't there be? Don't worry though, that won't be the last you see of Kagura, not at all. Guess I can't be spoiling this for you though huh? Here I was about to tell you this whole story…oh wait…that is my job. See y'all in the next chapter, 'On The Home Front' next week!

* * *

**((A/N:** Whew, that first chapter was a doosie! Thank you all for reading! I hope you loved it! And much thanks to my great Narrator haha. I think she's telling the story pretty well so far. Please, please, please review and tell me your thoughts on this first chapter! Thank you for reading! :) **))**

~:*Sweets*:~


	2. On The Home Front

((****DISCLAIMER ALERT: I do not own any of the Inuyasha cast. All rights to the author and illustrator Rumiko Takahashi**.**))

B.I.T.C.H

B-Beautifully

I-Ignorant

T-Traitorus

C-Cuntacious

H-Hoe

Chapter Two: On The Home Front

* * *

**Narrator:** Well I told you this story is just going to get crazier as we go along. *shakes my head* Manee if it was up to me I would put Kagome and Bankotsu together and say el fin to this story, it would save a lot of blood, sweat, tears, and not to mention a lot of my breath. But! Of course I am here for y'alls entertainment so let me stop runnin my mouth and continue with this story. Once again, this story is for MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. That don't mean that y'all little nerdy boys that done rubbed one too many off in the bedroom staring at that Haile Barry poster above your bed gets to read this. NO. MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY! Have fun!

* * *

"Hmm…" Sango murmured thoughtfully. She was sitting across Kagome at a table outside of their favorite cafe, it was after school and both girls were sipping on mango and banana smoothies. "Well, I'd say today was a success, but boy am I exhausted." She said. Kagome groaned in agreement, leaning her head back and staring up at the cloudy blue sky.

"Man do I agree. And I'm lucky I didn't get suspended for that fight with Kagura, not that I regret it, even though my face is still kinda swollen and I had to add to my makeup to cover up the bruises she gave me." They both laughed.

"Yeah but seriously you did a number on her too Kags. You were really great today. Besides, with your impeccable record I don't think our principle would suspend you anyway." Sango replied. Kagome nodded then sighed.

"Somethings still bothering me though," She said, fiddling with her straw. Sango sighed.

"That Sesshomaru thing?" She asked and Kagome nodded, not expecting Sango to clap her hands hard right in front of her face. Kagome jumped and blinked twice raptly before glaring.

"What?!" She snapped, and Sango shook her head.

"Snap out of it girl. Don't think about him, thats way too far ahead in the plan and if you get too caught up thinking about him it could mess everything up you got it?" she said. Kagome took a deep breath and nodded.

"You're right, sorry. I just don't get why he would glare at me." She stated solomely. It was Sango's turn to groan.

"He's a hardass Kagome. He really is. And seeing as he's Kikyo's boyfriend, you know you made Kikyo feel some type of way with everything that happened today so he's probably just mad you irritated her, since he's the one that hast to deal with it." She replied. Kagome thought about that for a long moment, and instead of deliberating over something that shouldn't be her concern yet she accepted the answer.

"Getting rid of Kagura was easy." Kagome stated and Sango snorted.

"Trust me, she's not out of the ball park yet." She replied and Kagome looked confused. Sango sighed. "Look Kagome this is really going to take time. Bankotsu is still her boyfriend and don't think for a minute that she doesn't have it in for you because she does. But, once you handle her and bag Bankotsu phase one of the plan will be complete." She said with a hopeful smile. The 'Phase One' of the plan that Sango was talking about was getting rid of Kagura, bagging Bankotsu and once that was done, they would automatically be in Inuyasha's little group, and destroy it from the inside. Kagome's eyes went cold again and she smirked.

"Of course, I was kinda ridiculous to think it was over. Alright, so whats the game plan for Miroku's party, assuming he invites us." She asked and Sango rolled her eyes.

"Assuming is right. It would sure move this along quicker if he did, but otherwise, what game plan? You know how to dance, flirt, and drink so hell, have fun." Sango said with a grin. Her cellphone rang and she looked down then stood up.

"Sorry Kags, but its Kohaku, he just got out of school so I have to go pick him up alright?" She said. Kagome stood up and smiled.

"Of course, tell the little runt I said hi. Him and Souta should hang out. He's supposed to be coming back from boarding school soon," She replied.

"Sure!" Sango said jogging over to her car. "I'll be over at the same time tomorrow morning, make sure to text me the outfit you want me to bring!" She called, and got into her car. Kagome waved as Sango drove off then started to walk, still sipping on her smoothie. She played the events of the day out in her head and smiled. She really had turned the whole school upside down.

_**At The Higurashi Shrine**_

Kikyo sat on her bed, her boyfriend Sesshomaru sitting next to her, her feet in his lap as he massaged them for her. Kikyo had a massive headache and what Sesshomaru was doing was relaxing her. She sighed. This wasn't right. Kagome stepped no her territory, all the sudden and she didn't like it. One day of this change and suddenly she can match Kagura in a fight? Something wasn't right. She hadn't even used any of her mike strength for that, not that Kagura used demon strength either but…even on normal circumstances, Kagome should not have been able to match her. It didn't help her anger knowing that Inuyasha had approached her either. Granted, he regretted that decision the instant her and her sidekick Ayame got their hands on him, but knowing that Miroku invited her to his party was something that also probed at her mind. Why? Stupid question, he invited all hot girls to his parties. But he, just like everyone else knew of the feud between Sango and Ayame so why even risk the fight in his house. Kikyo sighed again and put her hand on her head. There was a motive to all of this but what was it? It didn't make sense that after all these years Kagome would suddenly turn into some one completely different over night and come like this. There had to be some sort of plan, but what? She wrinkled her forehead in thought and Sesshomaru looked down at her.

"Why does Kagome's change bother you so much?" He asked, his deep voice sending shivers up and down Kikyo's spine, immediately making her shoulders drop in relaxation. Even though she really had gone for Sesshomaru because she loved ruining Kagome's life, after being with him for so long she really began to like, and appreciate having him around, not only that, but she really had fallen in love with him as well. She shook her head and moved her hand off her forehead and looked up and over into his molten gold eyes.

"I just…it's strange," She said, sitting up so she was closer to him. "All the sudden she walks into school completely a different person. The way she talks, walks, dresses, acts, doesn't read Kagome at all." She replied. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"She is quite different…however, I do not think its anything you need to dwell on." He said, his tone nonchalant as he gazed into Kikyo's eyes. Kikyo studied him for a moment. Of course, she could not expect Sesshomaru to automatically pick up or think so much into something he didn't care about. But something was bugging her…for now, she would agree with him though, and not worry. Really, what harm could come? She leaned over and pressed her lips against his gently and he returned her kiss, placing his hands gingerly on her hips he leaned forward, pressing her back against the bed as his large form towered over her. She slipped her tongue in his mouth and swirled it around his as he responded to her kiss, their tongues mingling together as his hands slipped up her shirt. He brought out his claws and let them drag across the sensitive porcelain skin of her stomach and up to her breasts which he grasped and kneaded roughly, enjoying the way her body arched into his touch.

He pulled his lips away from hers and slowly began to kiss down her neck, his lips and breath hot on her flesh as she shivered and her eyes fluttered. His right hand slipped down her body and unzipped the side of her skirt and pulled it down while his let hand tugged on her bra until it came undone in his hands. He slipped the black lacy material out from under her shirt and tossed it on the floor. Kikyo could feel her breath catching in her throat and her heart started to pound. Every time Sesshomaru touched her like this it felt like the world would stop and her heart beat so fast she almost felt as though she would die. Sesshomaru pushed up her shirt and continued to kiss down her neck, nibbling on her collarbone when he got to it and lifting his mouth away from her only to get over the shirt he had pushed up. He looked down at her breasts and kissed the tip of her right breast then glanced up at her.

"How long until you sister or mother comes home?" He growled lowly, the heat of his breath teasing her pink nipple as it hardened under him. She took a deep shaky breath.

"Another hour for my mom, about half an hour for Kagome." She stated softly. He nodded and lowered his head, taking the small nipple into his mouth. Flicking his tongue over her nipple a few times he pulled her skirt off, listening to the soft, delicate sounds that escaped Kikyo's mouth as he slipped his hand into her underwear and teased her lower lips with two fingers before parting them, letting his fingers run across her wetness before stroking her clit with the pad of his thumb. Without warning he plugged two of his thick fingers inside of her, making her cry out softly. He smirked, lifted his mouth away from her nipple and sat up, looking down at Kikyo who bit her bottom lip knowingly. She sat up herself, whimpering as her movements made his fingers sink deeper into her and she pulled off his shirt quickly, kissing down his chest as she un did his belt, his zipper and pulled down his pants and boxers. For a moment she stared at the length and width of his cock and she felt herself throb needily against his fingers. Of course she had seen his dick plenty of times but it always caught her breath when she did. She moaned again as his fingers worked her pussy and she reached over to the nightstand beside them and pulled out a condom, and quickly ripped the package with her teeth, and, with shaky hands, put the condom in her mouth and lowered her mouth onto him, dragging the condom over and down the length of his dick until it covered him completely.

As soon as she was done Sesshomaru shoved her back roughly. She looked up at him. His claws were out, the magenta strips formed on his cheeks contrasting greatly with the paleness of his skin, the beautiful blue of the crescent moon presented itself on his forehead and his eyes were blood red, his fangs extended and flashing. He looked magnificent in his demon form like this, the sunlight making him look incredible and it reveled every line and crease in his muscled body. He slipped his fingers out of her and moved her legs. pinning her knees to the bed, her legs open before him and he thrusted himself into her, swallowing her cry of pleasure with his mouth as he pressed his lips once again to hers. His claws dug into her hips as he held her, pinning them to the mattress as he started his thrusts into her. Kikyo moaned against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sesshomaru pulled away from their kiss and buried his face in her neck and he started a rhythm inside her, his thrusts hard and full, jerking her body upwards with every push. Her legs wrapped his waist as he growled against her neck, she moaned repeatedly as he ground himself against her walls. A low growl of pleasure escaped his lips from the wetness and tightness of her. For the most part that was all she had, a tight piece but all she did was lay there and take his dick anyway he gave it, which always left him a little…unsatisfied. Grinding and thrusting himself harder inside her caused Kikyo to she cry out his name desperately, and he went faster. lifting his hand up he gripped her headboard slamming himself into her as she dug her nails into his shoulders, the pain of his thrusts melding with the pleasure he gave her. Sesshomaru pinned her hips with his, forcing himself deeper inside of her, her screams of bliss echoing inside the room as he gave her everything she wanted. Twenty minutes of pushing, pulling, grinding, the build up inside her became too much to hold back. Kikyo cried out, he felt her piece tighten around him, her body stiffen under him then shudder as her orgasm took over her. She arched her back, her petite body and small perky breasts pressing against his chest and she crumpled under him, her breath rigid and coming out in short harsh pants.

Sesshomaru looked down at the trembling woman beneath him. Her eyelids were half closed, her forehead glistening with sweat, her cheeks flushed, and her lips swollen and red. Slowly he pulled himself out of her inch by inch, causing a small whimper to emanate from her. He took the condom off and tossed it in the trash, its contense non exisistant. Kikyo watched his every move, noting that once again he didn't cum. Sesshomaru always stopped when she came and rarely came himself, she would have to hold on for at least thirty-five minutes before he would even be close, or she would give him head, and that was the only time he always came. She blushed as he ran his fingers through her hair. Sesshomaru leaned down, pressed his lips to her temple and got out of the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed for a moment before pulling up his jeans, fixing his belt and then pulling on his shirt.

"Leaving already?" She asked him softly. He nodded.

"Kagome will be home shortly, and I have a meeting for my fathers company in an hour," He murmured, tying his shoes. Kikyo closed her eyes and nodded.

"I understand," She replied, her breath still shaking from their previous activity. He stood up, fully clothed, walked over to her and kissed her deeply, gripping her hair in his hands. She whimpered again and kissed him back, the heat of his lips, his tongue, made her body become hot all over again, but he pulled away and before Kikyo could form her lips to make a protest, he was gone. She thought about what he said. A meeting for his fathers company. She knew he wasn't lying of course. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father was one of the richest men in Japan, his company controlling over fifty percent of the market. Fifty-eight percent to be exact. And being as Sesshomaru was the eldest son, and also the legitimate one, since one of their fathers affairs had been the result of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was first in line to take over his fathers company whenever the man either kicked the bucket or decided he was ready to retire. Whichever came first. Either way, Kikyo had scored big when she bagged Sesshomaru. And it didn't hurt that she had Inuyasha on the side. Though he was not as glorifying as his elder brother in bad or otherwise, he was easier to please sexually and mentally, and he proved to be quite useful when it came to unwanted guys in her life. He also proved to be quite entertaining, and would really try to do anything and everything to please her.

It took less than two minutes after Sesshomaru was gone for Kikyo to be brought out of her musings by the sound of the front door opening and Kagome's voice announcing that she was home. Kikyo's eyes narrowed and she stood up, pulling her skirt back on, not bothering to zip it back. She left her bra where Sesshomaru had tossed it and walked out of her room, across the hall and down the stairs. After taking a couple more steps and rounding the corner Kikyo found her sister in the kitchen, dipping a carrot in ranch dressing that she had poured into a small green bowl.

Kagome looked up and clenched her jaw at the sight of Kikyo. Her older sisters black skirt, along with her blue belly shirt were both wrinkled, her heels were off, her hair was a mess, she was clearly lacking a bra (not that she actually needed one) and after less than a minute of being in the kitchen together Kagome could smell the scent of sex emanating off of her. Kikyo chuckled at the obvious rage in Kagome's eyes showing she had jumped to the right conclusion, just as Kikyo wanted her to. She stepped closer to Kagome, purposefully brushing past her as she walked over to the refrigerator.

"You just missed Sesshomaru," Kikyo said, reaching into the fridge and pulling out a carton of orange juice. "Then again, I don't think he would have bothered spending time with you you, considering he was otherwise occupied. But you might have been able to at least say hi while he was on his way out." She sighed as if it were a pity, eyeing Kagome who kept her back turned to Kikyo while she poured some of the OJ into a glass. She noticed Kagome's shoulders starting to shake and put the carton back into the cold box. Walking back so she was standing in front of Kagome, she leaned close to her younger counterpart, their lips less than an inch away from the each others.

"Oh, and by the way, I'd like to congratulate you on your little performance at school today. I have to admit you surprised me. Who knew that good, quiet little Kagome could grow balls like that. I'm proud of you, little sister." She put heavy emphasis on those last two words. She sipped on her orange juice. "I just hope you know what your getting into, because I can tell you right now that you can't play at my level." Kikyo had dropped her voice to a whisper as she said that last line. Lifting her hand she slapped the carrot Kagome was holding and watched it fall to the floor, before lifting her eyes back and glaring into Kagomes.

"Now. Pick. It. Up." She growled, her breath brushing Kagomes lips. She stepped back after and without waiting to see if Kagome did as she was told, she left the kitchen, leaving the half empty glass of orange juice sitting on the counter for Kagome to wash.

Kagome stood there, her shoulders shaking, her breathing quick and heavy as she attempted to gain back her self control…and sanity. Kikyo was testing her…only testing her…no, she was trying to hurt her. But since when was that new? Sango had taught Kagome better, and Kagome knew she needed to get herself under control and was actually proud of herself for not beating Kikyo to a bloody pulp, and that was just for the Sesshomaru topic. Kagome knew that of course Kikyo would hold Sesshomaru over her head…that was, until she didn't have him anymore. Kagome smirked to herself a little comfort came from that last thought. Until she didn't have him anymore…

Kagome heard the front door open not too long later.

"I'm home!" Called the sweet voice of their mother and Kagome's smirk turned into a soft smile. The sad thing was about their mother that she had no idea her eldest daughter was a slutty, conniving, two timing, ring leader/bully. Well…maybe she knew about the slutty part.

"Welcome home Mom," Kagome replied softly as her mother rounded the corner and stepped into the kitchen.

"Thank you Kagome, h-my goodness you look different!" She exclaimed, her brown eyes wide as she took in her youngest daughters appearance. After the initial shock wore off she smiled at Kagome. "Looks like somebody finally broke out of there shell…I like the new look." She said with a chuckle, setting the grocery bags on the counter top beside Kagome. As she leaned in to hug her, then heard something crack underneath her foot and looked down. "And why is this carrot on the floor?" She huffed, hugging Kagome quickly then leaning down to pick it up. Kagome merely shrugged, deciding not to answer her mothers question since, she didn't want to lie, and telling her mother the truth would make her look like such a wuss when she went to go reprimand Kikyo later like she did when they were seven. Getting no answer from her daughter Miyako stood and shook her head. "Time for you to leave the kitchen little girl. I'm going to get started on dinner while you start on your homework." Kagome chuckled.

"Yes ma'am," She replied with a small dramatic bow that made her mother laugh, then she disappeared.

_***8:16pm _

_ South Kurai Park***_

Ayame bit her bottom lip as she staggered to a somewhat standing position. She was leaned over, her back rising and falling with her heavy intakes of breath. She panted hard, her hands on her knees and she turned her head to the side and vomited, closing her eyes as the greenish brown liquid mixed with blood forced itself up her throat and out her mouth. When she was finally done she dry heaved a couple times before standing up straight and wiping her mouth. Her panting lessened but her breath was still heavy as she looked down at the eight girls that littered the park ground in front of her. Two of them she knew went to her school, another three went to some high school in the Suzuka District, and the rest she knew nothing about. She was in the same condition as all of the, beaten, bruises covering her body, blood dripping from her cheek, her arm, and her side. The difference in her and them though, was that she was the only one still conscious…and standing. But…where was he?

An amused chuckle chimed behind her and the clapping started faintly, then got closer and closer to her.

"Well done Ayame. Those girls really were annoying me, and I knew you'd be the right one to call." Came a voice sleeked with venom, and sickening fake sweetness. It made her head spin, made her want to retch again, but at the same time made her shiver, and her body grow a couple degrees warmer. She turned her head and looked behind her, to the very reason she was in this park. Her green eyes making contact with his purple one's, and she froze. A smirk was plastered on his pale face, his jet black hair blowing slightly in the light breeze that passed over them under the darkening blue sky. His cold eyes scanned over her, and mock concern flittered across his features.

"Poor girl. You're hurt," He stated, walking closer to Ayame, satisfaction etching its way into his eyes when as he watched her cheeks turn red, and felt her body stiffen when he placed his hand firmly on her shoulder. Leaning closer ever so slowly he moved his lips to her ear. "Maybe you should come to my house. I could…take care of you," He murmured, nipping her ear and enjoying the way she took a sharp intake of breath. Ayame pushed away from him and turned her head to the side.

"I can manage, not that I truly believe you're worried. If you need anything else…let me know…" The way Ayame's body reacted to him was so obvious that she hated it. He knew how to get under her skin by saying or doing the simplest of things. She took a deep breath, turned her back to him, and started walking as fast as she could. This was too much. This was all there ever was. When he needed a dog to bark or to fight he called her and she was there. Every time because she couldn't stop. She couldn't say no to him, couldn't deny him. Her heart wouldn't let her, but in some very twisted way she never wanted it to. But no matter how many times she begged him, or pleaded he would never look at her the way she wanted him too, the way she craved for him too. He had plenty of girlfriends but never once looked in her direction and he knew what it did to her. But he also knew that she could never resist anything he asked. She increased her speed, turning her brisk walk into a sprint, despite the screaming her body was doing from the beating she had just endured because of him. She ignored it, ignored it all, and never looked back.

Back at the park a sinister smirk played out on pale, smooth lips, and demonic red eyes flared in the dim lighting the setting sun still cast.

"Go, run home, but just like the loyal dog you are, you will always come back." The whispered words never meet Ayame's ears, but in her heart, she could hear them.

_***11:32pm_

_ Higurashi Shrine…***_

Kagome was sitting up, with her back pressed against the wall. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her black rimmed Dior glasses were settled snuggly on her nose in place of her contacts as she stared down at her math textbook, going over every detail of the graph in front of her. Pulling up her green spiral notebook that was open to a set of equations she matched the numbers up with the graph. Something didn't seem right. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration and she stared at the numbers. _x=24.3648, y=26.2579, z=17.247(?)_. She rolled her eyes and yawned. She had marked the wrong answer for _z_ which was actually the right answer in the next problem. Erasing her mistake she corrected both problems and yawned again. It was time for bed. Shaking her head she glanced over at the clock and was surprised that it was only half past eleven. Kagome closed her math book and was prepared to toss it on the floor to get some much needed shut eye after the long day and was (as she felt) cruelly interrupted by a knocking at her door. She groaned.

"What?" She called, taking off her glasses and rubbing her sore eyes. Her door opened and there stood Kikyo, a small sly smile gracing her lips. Kagome narrowed her eyes at her counterpart.

"Oh, were you going to sleep little sis?" Kikyo asked softly. Kagome looked down at herself. She was wearing red and gray plaid pajama pants and a black tanktop with her red bunny slippers covering her fuzzy socks.

"Where the hell does it look like I'm going to the skating rink?" She snapped irritably. Kikyo rolled her eyes, stepped into the room, walked over and sat on the edge of her sisters bed, and Kagome stared at the Psychology book in Kikyo's arms. Was she fucking kidding?

"I need your help with my homework Kagome-chan," She said smoothly, laying her book down on the bed along with a notebook. "Just like before, I'll come back to pick it up in the morning, and curve your v's so they look more like mine when you write. Thanks." that being said, Kikyo stood, and started heading towards the door. Kagome simply stared at her. Yep. She was fucking kidding. Without even thinking about it, Kagome picked up the Psychology book and hurled it at the back of her sisters head. The book hit Kikyo so hard in the back of her head it pushed her forward, making her forehead bounce on Kagome's bedroom door. Kagome, laughed out loud.

"You fuckin bitch!" Kikyo screamed, picking up one of Kagome's pictures of her and Sango (the closest thing to her) and threw it at Kagome who ducked, hopped of her bed and was on Kikyo quicker than a cat on a mouse. Kagome tackled her to the ground and Kikyo slapped her so hard you could hear the echo in the hallway and Kagome went to hit her back, not hearing the yelling of their mother, not even realizing she was there until she felt two strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist and pulling her off of Kikyo.

"What the heck are you two doing?! Kagome, Kikyo both of you know better than this!" Miyako snapped, glaring at both her daughters.

"She doesn't know shit!" Kagome snapped back.

"Watch your mouth right now!" Miyako nearly screamed. When Kagome gave her no response she helped Kikyo up off the floor. "Now one of you tell me what started this." She said, her voice slightly more calm.

"I went to ask Kagome for help with my homework and she decided to throw my book at me as a way to say no," Kikyo stated innocently. Miyako first looked appalled, then her eyes burned with anger as she turned and looked at Kagome.

"What?! You've got to be kidding me! Mom, she came into my room, yeah sure she said she needed help but she dumped her book on my bed expecting me to do it for her, even told me to fix my handwriting to match hers!" Kagome bellowed, missing the smirk that was on Kikyo's face.

"And instead of saying no you throw a text book at her?!" Their mother was screaming now, unattractive red splotches forming on her cheeks out of anger.

"Mom, come on are you serious?! She used to bully me into doing her homework all the time!" Kagome wanted to yell back but instead her voice sounded weak, her insides hurting from Miyako's anger.

"You're lying Kagome! And I know you are because if anything was wrong with the two of you, you would have come to me to talk about it just like you used to always come to me about it!" Miyako replied, her voice still elevated by her anger.

"And I stopped because it only made things worse! Ok, maybe I shouldn't have thrown the book at her but she slapped me!" She countered, her voice almost reduced to a whine.

"Because you tackled her like some savage off the street would! I'm through with this, go to bed, both of you." She snapped.

"Mom, I-"

"Kagome be quiet! I am so angry and disappointed in you I don't want to hear a damn thing you have to say to me! I don't know what's gotten into you today with the change of clothes and this attitude but I miss the Kagome I had yesterday. Now go to bed!:" With that their mother was gone, and they could hear her slamming her bedroom door down the hallway. Kagome's body was shaking with fury as she looked back at Kikyo.

"Goodnight Kagome-chan," She said softly, and waltzed her happy ass back into her room. Kagome couldn't stand it. She was so infuriated. Her mother missed the other Kagome huh? The one that was so sweet, the one that didn't say a damn thing while she allowed herself to me tormented by Kikyo at home, and then tormented again by her and her two wing-girls at school? Damn that. That Kagome was gone, and this one, was here to stay. Storming back into her room she packed her backpack with her school books and homework, grabbed her cellphone, and hopped downstairs. Stealing her mothers car keys off the hook in the living room she walked right out the front door. Angrily throwing her bag into the backseat she started the car and drove off. So what if her mom got pissed she would have the car back in the morning before she had to go to work. Picking up her cellphone she called the only person in the world she could.

"Hello?" The feminine voice of her best friend answered, sounding wide awake.

"I'm coming over." There was a small pause.

"See you in a few."

* * *

**Narrator:** I wish a bitch would slap a carrot out mah hand I would yoke her up by the hair push her down on the floor and tell her to Bugs Bunny that bitch. She betta look up at me with them blue eyes and say *smack smack smack* wassup doc? And her lips where that damn close? Manee I would drop kicked her and told her to suck the new balls I jus grew today. All up on my new MAC lipgloss with her damn Halitosis breath just need to back the fuck up before I drop her down a couple levels. Anyway, getting off that subject. Is anyone else besides me wondering why Sesshomaru ain't cum…thought so. Heres the answer: it's cuz Kikyo don't put no work in she just sits there and takes it like the little bitch she is. She ain't ready for some one like Sesshomaru. She ain't ready. Ayame…now that's a B-I and he already said it. I mean what kind of power does this guy have over her? I know, but it ain't time for y'all to find out yet. Ha!

* * *

**((A/N: **Andddd you've just completed chapter two of B.I.T.C.H! Please review with your thoughts and feel free to message me with questions if you have any! And thank you again Narrator for another wonderfully told chapter and a um…-clears my throat- quite ah….colorful opinion to top it off lol. Hope all of you enjoyed! Thank you for reading :) **))**

~:*Sweets*:~


	3. Scratching The Surface

((****DISCLAIMER ALERT: I do not own any of the Inuyasha cast. All rights to the author and illustrator Rumiko Takahashi**.**))

B.I.T.C.H

B-Beautifully

I-Ignorant

T-Traitorus

C-Cuntacious

H-Hoe

Chapter Three: Scratching the Surface

* * *

**Narrator:** Hello for those of you who have been following this story great. For those of you who haven't suck it up and read it cuz its getting good. So, I know it's been awhile since you last heard from me but Sweets has been workin hard to get this story together so y'all better be appreciative and read this mothafuckin chapter…-looks at yall- REVIEW IT.

**Sweets**: Now I know yo ass ain't talkin' bout some one ELSE reviewing the mothafuckin story. You the Narrator. How about you get YO ASS to the bottom of the screen and hit that fuckin review button and type something! Asshole. -_-

**Narrator:** O.O….uh…see what had happened was….wait a minute, heifer, this is my time you had yours now get off my section! Goodbye! -Boots Sweets off this section- Now, here is a chapter to show you not everything is as it seems. Everything up until now you've taken at surface value, and it's time for that to change. This chapter will subtle reveal to you that there are things that hover behind a surface, hence the title. So if you like Barney and Dora, you don't need to read this. If you're still wearing braces, you don't need to read this. If you're 48 at home, living in your mothers basement reading this GET A FUCKING JOB! MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. MATURE. AUDIENCES. ONLY!

* * *

_***6:30am Wednesday Morning_

_ at the Tadashi Household***_

Sango groaned as her alarm clock went off for the third time. She had put it on snooze twice since it went off the first time it went off at six-twenty. Finally shoving her fist down on the off button the alarm clock went silent once more, but this time not to come on again. She yawned and turned over to look at Kagome, curled up in the bed next to her, her black hair fanning out underneath her messily. She was also yawning and when she was done she turned her half closed sleepy blue eyes to Sango, who smiled at her.

"Sleep well Princess?" Sango asked softly, scratching the back of her head as she sat up in bed, her baggy and improvised cut t-shirt low on her chest revealing half of her breasts and riding up her thigh slightly. Kagome sat up with her and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, what about you beautiful?" She said with a smile. Sango chuckled, but it was light, and then smile on her face was warm.

"I slept fine. C'mon let's get dressed. We have to leave in a half anyway so you can get the car back for you mom." It was Kagome's turn to groan. She had completely forgotten about the car. Man her mom was going to be so mad. Both girls got out of bed, washed up in the bathroom then got dressed quickly. Kagome chose to wear beige jeans that fit perfectly with two style tares on each leg, one at the knee and one on the thigh, along with a long white tank top that went down to her upper thighs, covered by a regular length thin brown and white bold stripped quarter sleeved sweater with a hood. On her feet were oak brown colored heels along with a dark brown woven bracelet on each wrist and dark brown feather earrings. The hood was up and her hair was down in bold waves to her breasts with her bangs to the front, covering her forehead. Sango picked light blue jeans, a gold south pole quarter sleeved long shirt that was cross laced on the sides with sparkling gold heels. Her bangs were to the right with her hair up in a clip, spilling over to her shoulders. Her jewelry matched her heels and she had on the same black eyeliner and mascara as Kagome except with slightly sparkling gold eyeshadow while Kagome's was a light brown.

Once they were both done they made their way down stairs, bidding a loving goodbye and a thank you from Kagome to Mr. and Mrs. Tadashi and headed out. Sango opened the door to her forest green Toyota Camery and tossed her bag in the back.

"I'll follow you to your house in my car and after you drop off your moms we can go pick up breakfast before school." Sango called to her, putting her sun glasses on since the sun was already starting to glare. Kagome nodded and hopped into her moms golden Malibu. Turning the key in the ignition she hit the gas, backed up and drove off down the street, Sango right behind her. Kagome began to think about the previous night. After she had got to Sango's house she had bawled like a baby about the fight with their mom. She really didn't want to be on bad terms with her mother. If anything, her mother was the only other person besides Sango that she absolutely needed on her side. But she knew things were only going to get worse and she had to accept that. Sango's mother knew the full truth of everything that had been going on for the past few years and she was fully supportive of Kagome and Sango taking things into their own hands, as long as they were careful. Needless to say, they weren't going to tell her every detail of their plan, because some parts of it were most certainly not.

_**7:06am at the Higurashi Shrine**_

Kikyo sat on the counter top, an almost invisible smirk gracing her lips as she watched her furious mother pace back and fourth in the kitchen dressed in gray Armani women's suit with black two inch heels and black earrings. She was dressed for work of course, and was waiting for the return of her precious car. 'Way to go Kagome. Stealing mom's car. Now she's furious.' Kikyo thought. She shook her head. Whatever Kagome had planned from the start of yesterday morning was already starting to backfire. Kikyo herself was wearing bright red stelleto boots, a navy mini skirt, a v cut red tank and a jean half jacket and any appropriate person would say she wasn't dressed for school. Her legs were crossed as she watched her mother with hidden amusement.

"How could she?! I don't understand! Kikyo what's gotten into her?" Miyako fumed, opening the refrigerator door then closing it back as if thinking for a second she wanted something but then dismissed it out of anger. Kikyo pouted her lips, furrowing her eyebrows in concern.

"I don't know Mother. It is strange. I have no idea why she's acting like this, but don't worry, I'm sure she'll be here with your car soon. She's not as inconsiderate as you think," Kikyo said soothingly. Miyako froze, turned, and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Kikyo, frowning slightly.

"I never said I thought Kagome was inconsiderate Kikyo," She said softly. Before Kikyo could give a response the front door opened and Miyako was out of the kitchen in a flash. Kikyo hopped off the counter and followed her mother to the front door.

"Kagome where did you go?! How could you steal my car?!" Miyako practically screamed. Kikyo looked her sister up and down and nearly growled with rage. She looked good…no great, once again. She clenched her jaw as Kagome looked at their mother and sighed.

"I'm sorry Mom. I went to Sango's house for the night. I was just really mad and didn't think. I shouldn't have took the car. But I know you have to get to work so here," Kagome murmured, and handed her mother the car keys. Miyako studied her youngest daughter for a long moment, before taking the keys from her.

"Apology accepted," Miyako replied.

"What?!" Kikyo demanded. They both turned to look at her and Miyako raised an eyebrow while Kagome continued to look surprised. "I mean, Mother, she stole your car and you're going to accept her apology just like that? Even after the commotion she caused yesterday?" Kikyo asked, her voice now soft, under her control, but her blood was starting to boil from anger and Kagome noticed her sister was taking very slow breaths.

"She said she was sorry. Plus, Kagome has always been very responsible and _considerate_ of others her entire life. Yesterday was the first time she's ever done anything wrong, and if she felt angry enough with what was around her that she felt she couldn't stay in her own home then that is a problem. No one in this house should feel that way. Now, I'm off to work." She walked over, kissed both of her daughters on the forehead and walked out of the house. A wave of relief rushed through Kagome and she even smiled. Her mother had forgiven her, and quicker than she thought. She began to feel so happy, so elated, hell she was on her way to butterflies, until the moment was cut short when she realized she could hear Kikyo practically breathing like a fire dragon. Kagome turned to face Kikyo and noticed that she was fuming. She was shaking, you could practically see the steam coming off the top of her head and her shoulders. Kagome chuckled a little.

"Did something not go the way you wanted it to Kikyo? Finally the universe is starting to be a little more fair," Kagome said, but was then surprised by the sudden change in Kikyo. The next time Kagome looked up Kikyo was smirking, her body relaxed, her expression calm, her arms crossed.

"Oh please my dear Kagome. There are many things you can do to screw yourself over in the future. And I'll be there to laugh at you doll," She remarked and they both heard honking coming from outside. Kagome's eyes widened as she realized that it wasn't their mothers car or Sango's. So it had to be…

"Oh, that must be Sesshomaru. Hmm, I hope he brought breakfast," Kikyo purred. "He's always so…sweet, getting me exactly what I want every morning. I love it." Kagome's body stiffened, the fury making itself evident on her features and Kikyo laughed. "Fix your ugly face, or it'll stay like that you know." With that final taunt Kikyo walked past Kagome, bumping her hard with her shoulder and walking out of the front door. Kagome watched her leave. Out front was a black Lamburgini, sleek and shinny. Out stepped Sesshomaru, his long silver hair glistening in the sunlight and Kagome felt her heart skip a beat as he opened his molten golden eyes. He had on a gray and blue plaid shirt with dark blue jeans and matching plaid shoes with a white gold chain hanging low to his mid chest, the first four buttons on his shirt were undone and Kagome's heart started jackhammering in her chest. This wasn't right, this wasn't okay. It wasn't fair that Kikyo had him it wasn't fair! She didn't even love him all she did was use him! Kagome's fists tightened at her sides and she glowered at the sight of them together for a long moment. Sango finally caught Kagome's eye and she noticed her friend was waving her hand as if telling Kagome to go to Sesshomaru. Had she lost her mind? Sango rolled her eyes and kept up, until Kagome closed the front door behind her and walked down their front steps and closer to her sister and Sesshomaru, who had opened the door for Kikyo.

"Goodmorning Taisho," Kagome said sweetly, flashing him an award winning smile. She could feel herself shaking and knew that her voice was shaking too (she hoped he hadn't caught that). Sesshomaru arched a perfect eyebrow in surprise, then lowered it and smirked a little at her. Kagome felt her knees go weak.

"Goodmorning Higurashi," He replied, his silkened voice slipping through her and making her shiver. Sesshomaru closed Kikyo's door and started heading towards the drivers side of the car after glancing once more at Kagome. Kagome took in so much pride when she saw Kikyo's disgusted expression (after she had finally taken her eyes off of Sesshomaru of course). She stuck her tongue out at her Kikyo and walked past the car to Sango's practically jumping on her friend in excitement. Sango laughed as she held Kagome.

"I love how all you did was say hi to the guy and your practically hyperventilating like he's some kind of celebrity," Sango chuckled. Kagome grinned pulling away from her.

"Well he's my celebrity. Besides you should have seen the look on Kikyo's face! It was priceless!" She squealed. Sango shook her head, sharing Kagome's grin.

"I believe you, and priceless my ass I would have paid the highest bid to see that shit. Now come on lets pick up something to eat then get to school," with that the two of them hoped in the car and sped off, actually looking forward to the upcoming day.

_***10:36am Kuzoi High***_

Kagome walked down the hallway with Sango, the stares from others in the school had yet to die down, but neither one of them were surprised. It was only the second day after all. However something else bothered Kagome as they walked together.

"Alright I can't take it anymore. Sango?" Kagome asked, looking at her friend whose locker they stopped in front of.

"Yeah?" Sango replied casually, fingering her purple combination and lifting the latch. Kagome leaned against one of the other lockers, her arms crossed.

"I know Kagura's not here because she got suspended for starting our fight but that doesn't explain why Nida isn't here." She stated, her eyebrows furrowed to match her puzzled expression. She didn't notice Sango's body stiffen or her jaw clench but what she did notice was the loud slamming of Sango's locker door right next to her.

"Why does it matter if she's here or not? Don't worry about her Kagome. Ayame's not your problem." Sango snapped, her chocolate brown eyes suddenly narrowed in irritation. Kagome cocked her head to the side and stared quizzically at Sango.

"You know, how come you always call Nida by her first name? I mean, I call Kagura by her first name only because she shares the same last name as her creep brother and of course and I want you to know who I'm talking about, but Nida isn't in that sort of situation at all. She's different to you for some reason. For some one you don't like you sure act like you know her more than you let on. I mean seriously, what's your deal with her? You've never told me." Kagome questioned, stepped a bit closer. Sango was quiet for a long moment then she finally looked down, her eyes unreachable by Kagome's, whose own widened a fraction as she noticed Sango's shoulder's start to tremble.

"Sango?" She pressed softly. Sango, for a moment said nothing, then after taking a long deep breath she looked up, her face suddenly back to normal if not just sporting a mild bit of irritation.

"It's nothing Kagome, I just don't like the girl, she pisses me off. She claims she's the best fighter in this school and that's obviously bullshit because I am," She said with a grin, making Kagome laugh.

"Of course you are," Both girls looked up at who had spoken to see Kaido Miroku walking towards them, his medium brown hair pulled back into a small ponytail, practically imitating a rat tail wearing a forest green hood with his name in white graffiti going down the right arm, dark blue jeans and white and green adidas. "Morning Tadashi, Higurashi," He said politely as he took both of their hands and kissed the top of them. Sango snatched her hand away and turned her head to the side. Kagome giggled, noticing Sango's slight blush.

"What's up Kaido?" Kagome asked, taking the attention off of her friend, noticing she needed it. No matter how outgoing Sango was, she was shy when it came to Miroku, and Kagome had decided that maybe, just maybe, the intensity of her feelings for Sesshomaru was the same as Sango's feelings for Miroku.

"Well, Inuyasha broke my cellphone yesterday so I couldn't text your friend here," Miroku said, studying Sango, who wasn't looking at him. Kagome raised both eyebrows in surprise then looked confused.

"Wha? Taisho broke your cell? Why?" She asked. Miroku shrugged.

"He had some fight with Kikyo yesterday and was pissed. Don't worry about it though, he's buying me a new one." He stated nonchalantly. It amazed Kagome how rich people could really seem to not have a single care in the world. On the inside however she was smirking. The fact that Inuyasha had gotten into a fight with Kikyo was good news since it undoubtable had to do with the way he had approached her yesterday. Miroku, noticing that Sango still had not looked at him, chuckled, took her chin in his hand and lifted it, stepping closer so she was looking up into his dark brown eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't text you beautiful," He murmured. Sango didn't look away from him this time but instead she pushed his hand away and narrowed her eyes. If there was one other thing to add to the list of things Kagome admired about Sango it was her ability to not let herself be like every other girl that let Miroku do what he wanted to them, despite her feelings for him.

"Don't be so cocky, I didn't lose any sleep over it. And don't touch me unless I say so." She replied, crossing her arms. Miroku smiled knowingly, almost as if he could see right through her.

"Alright Tadashi. But anyway, I'm not getting my new cellphone until later so until then…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper and held it out to her. "Here's the address to my house for the party on friday. Be there," He said. Sango took the paper from him and nodded. Miroku leaned forward and before Sango could move he planted a light butterfly kiss on her cheek. Sango's eyes widened and Kagome grinned, opening her mouth to say how sweet it was until she saw, while Sango felt, Miroku grab her left ass cheek in his right hand...and squeeze. All the sudden the sweet scene...went straight to hell.

"You pervert!" Sango's scream was followed by a deafening slap that echo-ed through the halls. Kagome's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as complete and utter silence insude. It was like being in the eye of a hurrican it was so quiet. It was then that a stunned Miroku, with eyes as wide as saucers reached up and touched the tips of his fingers to the pulsing crimson red hand print covering the left side of his face. Then…the strangest thing happened. Miroku's face suddenly broke out into a huge grin and his eyes lit up with joy.

"My dear Sango my face will forever throb with your passionate love for me! Will you bear my children?" He asked, the pitch of his voice elevated with excitement.

"Whaaaaat?!" Sango demanded, her face turning cherry red while Kagome burst out laughing. She wasn't sure which was funnier, Miroku's craziness or her best friends reactions. She fell to the ground, kicking her feet up and howling with laughter at the scene before her, and she wasn't the only one. Some of the other students in the hallway joined in her laughter and even a few passing teachers had to try and hide their chuckles.

"What the hell is _wrong _with you?!" Sango demanded, trying to pry Miroku off of her since he had decided to attached himself to her waist.

"Keh, look at Miroku, what a jackass." Kagome heard a familiar voice say as she felt herself being hauled off the ground by her right arm. She winced, then turned and glowered at the younger Taisho brother who had yanked her up. His silver hair just as untamed as ever and his back graphic jeans baggy with his favorite red hood with his name on the side of his right arm same as Miroku. Geez their group was tight knit! Did everyone of them have a damn hoodie with their names graffettied on the side?

"What the hell is your problem?!" She snapped, yanking her arm out of his grip and rubbing it. "That hurt!"

"What?! You should be thanking me I just helped you up off the floor!" He snapped back at her, his gold eyes narrowing.

"I don't recall asking for your help mutt!" She retorted.

"Who the hell are you calling mutt you-"

"Inuyasha that's enough." Kagome and Inuyasha turned to see Bankotsu walking towards them. His black hair a cute mess, his green eyes sharp and gleaming as he took in the both of them. Kagome felt her mouth start to water as she looked him up and down. He was wearing black combat boots, slightly baggy black jeans that hung low with a chain going from one belt loop to another two loops over. His white shirt fit his form perfectly, hugging his muscles and his broad shoulders. He also wore a black bracelet filled with two lines of silver spikes with a diamond in-between each one on his left wrist. He smirked a little when he got close enough and placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder and she could feel the heat from his hand burning through her thin sweater.

"You need to learn how to be more gentle with a lady Inuyasha," He murmured, his silkened voice slipping into Kagome's ears. She bit her bottom lip and tried her best not to shiver, and was ever so grateful when she succeeded. Though her love for Sesshomaru was so strong she could very well compare it to the blazing fire of a thousand suns, the jaw dropping, body heat flaring intensity of Bankotsu made any girl in her right mind go hormonally wild no matter how in love with whoever they were. The only exception to that was Kikyo, but that was because Kagome was pretty sure her sister wasn't human, and that she was instead, an evil shell of a woman without a soul. Inuyasha muttered something unintelligible under his breath but Kagome was hardly paying him anymore attention. "We have chemistry together right now don't we Higurashi? Come on, I'll walk with you." Bankotsu offered, looking down and capturing Kagome's gaze with his own. Kagome nodded in response, not trusting herself to actually speak yet, and at her nod Bankotsu slipped his hand from her shoulder down to the small of her back and she felt herself starting to melt from the inside out as he guided her away. He threw a smirk over his shoulder at his forgotten friend.

"Later Yasha," He said with a sexy grin and continued to walk off with Kagome who was being cursed by her forgotten friend, Sango, who was unfortunatley, still trying to pry off the leech named Miroku who was still latched on to her hip.

_***Nida Household***_

Ayame took a deep shaky breath, and opened her eyes, squinting against the brightness of the sunlight that flooded into her room. She lifted her arm, winced, and placed the back of her right hand across her face, shielding her eyes. Ayame laid there, deep in thought, her mind wandering back to the guy she had been in the park with the previous night. Her brain whirred with a recap of the start of it all. His phone call, requesting that she meet him in the park, then when she got there he was no where to be found and instead, waiting for her, was the group of girls, yelling about how he belonged to them. It was no doubt that he had set her up, but why? Did he get enjoyment out of seeing her in pain? Or maybe he really got off on watching her fight for him. Whatever the reason, she knew she would most likely never find out.

"Ayame? Are you awake now?" Came a soft voice from the other side of her door. She moved her arm away from her face, sat up and ran her fingers through her hair.

"C'mon in Hiroki. I'm awake." She murmured and at her permission the door opened and there stood her six year old little brother, still dressed in his Spiderman onesy, his short dark brown hair a tangled mess. He had a bruise on his cheek, under his left eye. Slowly he walked over to the edge of her bed. She frowned, and narrowed her gray eyes. "Why aren't you in school? And what happened to your face? Did mom do that?" She reached her hand out to touch his face but recoiled when he flinched. She had her answer. She sighed, reached over, slipped her hands under his arms and lifted him up, placing him in her lap where she held him tight and kissed the side of his temple.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered to him. She felt his small shoulders shrug against her chest.

"You were sleeping really heavy this morning, I didn't wanna wake you. And after mom did it she said I couldn't go to school looking like this." He replied quietly. Ayame's jaw clenched and she nodded understanding. If her brother went to school with another bruise his school would undoubtable call Child Protective Services. "Umm…Kagura is here to see you…that's why I came to check if you were awake." Hiroki said. Ayame raised both eyebrowsin mild surprise.

"Kagura's here huh?" She lifted her brother again and stood up, placing him on her hip she walked out of the room and down the hall where she found Kagura sitting on the worn mahogany couch in the living room. "Hey…" She said softly. Kagura turned to look at Ayame and stood up, her brown snake skin micro-mini skirt accompanied by a baize halter top (both of which made her brother blush) and some shiny heeled brown boots. Ayame shook her head and put him down.

"Hey yourself," Kagura replied lowly. "I heard what happened last night. Kikyo has too. You alright?" She asked, stepping closer to her friend. "Cause you look like shit." Ayame chuckled a bit.

"I kinda figured I did. But yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for checking up on me," She said. Kagura nodded and flashed a smile down at Hiroki.

"How about the two of you get dressed and we go get something for lunch?" She asked. Hiroki didn't need to be told twice, after grinning widely he raced off down the hall. Ayame shook her head.

"Sure, only if it's your treat. My mom didn't give me any money this week I'm broke," She replied honestly. Kagura rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Go get dressed idiot," She said with a chuckle, and Ayame grinned, and made her own way down the hall and back to her room.

_***Kuzoi High***_

"I can't believe you left me alone with that idiot!" Sango ranted. Kagome groaned. This had been going on for the past forty-five minutes. Sango had given her a detailed account, TWICE, of how Miroku had tried to kiss her three times, tried to grope her six times, and how she had hit him eleven times. Those numbers didn't even match! And even though Sango was acting like she was angry, she was still blushing like a madwoman the whole time she went through the story. It was after lunch and both girls were heading to the locker room for gym class.

"For the tenth time, I'm soooorrrryyyyyyy," Kagome whined. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Yeah whatever." She snapped, finally dropping it. "Anyway, I saw Midou walking off with you, so what happened in Chemistry class hmmmm? Have some Chemistry with him Ka-go-me?" She asked, a teasing edge to her voice. Kagome laughed out loud, giving her friend a gentle push.

"You're so corny! And well…nothing, reaaaally," Kagome taunted, knowing full well her not spitting out the story would make Sango want to strangle her. She laughed, seeing her friends raging expression. "Fine fine! I don't know, we just kept looking at each other through out the class, glance here, glance there. So basically we eye-flirted," She said grinning. And once again, Sango looked proud of her and draped her arm across Kagome's shoulders.

"Good girl." She cooed. Kagome wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Ew, don't call me good girl. I'm not a dog like Inuyasha," She said rolling her eyes. Sango chuckled and shook her head.

"So true but…you do realize that Sesshomaru is a dog demon too right?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. Kagome gave a small shrug and nodded.

"Yeah, but he doesn't act like it…plus he's, oh I don't know, attractive? He doesn't act anything like Inuyasha. I seriously don't understand how or why Kikyo is double dipping with them. I don't even understand how they're brothers." She scoffed, as the girls drew nearer to the gymnasium. Sango frowned in agreement.

"Yeah…it is kinda gross about Kikyo, but only when you take in Inuyasha's personality. Aside from that he's just your typically rough boy type that girls like. I mean, he's not bad looking at all, he's cute, which I guess he hast to be somewhat to be related to Sesshomaru." Kagome wanted to groan in disagreement, but her friend was right. No matter how ignorant, arrogant, stupid, and cocky Inuyasha was, he was still one of the most attractive guys in their school. Their chatter died down soon after they entered the locker room, and neither of them expected what they got when they got there. Two quarters of the girls changing in the locker room glared hotly at them, another quarter looked at them admirably, and the last quarter paid them absolutely no attention. Both girls stiffened.

"Well…this is uncomfortable…" Sango muttered under her breath to Kagome, who nodded in agreement, swallowing noiselessly as they made their way over to their lockers. Both girls, so used to being practically invisible when walking into a room, were a little perturbed.

"See, that pisses me off. What do they think their doing? Putting on a show? They come to school dressed like trash everyday then all the sudden decide to make themselves look some what decent. Guess they got tired of not getting any attention." Sango and Kagome stopped in their tracks, turned, and looked up to see who had been talking. Kagome recognized her as one of the girls she had class with, Ameda Ryoko. A spark of irritation ran through Kagome, and she narrowed her eyes. The tall girl with dyed purple hair, peircings all over her face, that was currently in nothing but a lacy bra and her gym bottoms, smirked at them. A hoard of giggles followed the comment and Kagome stood up straight opening her mouth to say something but was beaten to the punch by Sango.

"Oh hell no. Bitch, I know you did not just say I came to school looking some what decent with my Coach bag in my hand. Shit, my damn bag costs more that your downtrodden outfit from TJ Max. Better fix that shit." Sango snapped back, her cheeks blazing red. Kagome didn't bother to stifle her laughter. She shook her head, allowing the fit of giggles to consume her. If there was one thing Sango hated more than anything, it was having her clothes and accessories insulted. Even though Sango used to dress in nothing but basketball shorts and sweats, she still always picked what was best, and after upgrading herself to what she was, she wasn't going to take getting insulted lightly. The girl growled at them and stepped closer.

"I'm not Kikyo, I won't just take the bullshit that comes out of your mouth." Kagome raised both eyebrows at Sango who was so hot you could practically see the steam coming from the top of her head. However, before Sango could lay into her, some one stepped in front of them. They both blinked twice in slight surprise, and looked down at the short girl, her long whitish coming down to her mid back and her purple eyes narrowing on the offending girl.

"That's enough. Class is starting soon. You should be getting ready, not picking fights," Kanna murmured. The purple haired girl scoffed, muttered a whatever under her breath, glared once more at Sango, turned and headed back to her locker. Kagome and Sango looked at each other for a moment, then back down at Kanna.

"Er, thanks Tuzou." Kagome offered. Kanna glanced up at her, a smile gracing her small pink lips, and she walked off. It wasn't long before all the girls were changed and standing in the gym getting ready for volleyball. The girls where on one half of the gym while the boys were on the other.

"Kinda weird don't you think? That Tuzou of all people defended us. Not that we needed it…" Kagome stated as the two girls observed how their fellow female classmates were fawning over the boys in the next class over. Sango nodded in agreement, lifting up her hands and starting to pull her long, wavy brown locks into a high ponytail.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever heard her even talk before. She always seemed friendly though," Sango replied, eyeing the boys across the gym as well. The only ones that mattered any to Sango and Kagome however, were Naraku, Bankotsu, and Inuyasha. Kagome looked over at Sango confused when she heard her sigh in relief.

"I am ever so grateful that Kaido isn't in this class." Sango muttered to Kagome, remembering earlier when it had taken her thirty minutes to pry Miroku off of her. Kagome chuckled and nodded in agreement, but that was all she could do. As soon as she turned her head back across the room, she found her gaze once again captured by Bakotsu's. His green eyes burned into hers, a small smile forming on his seemingly perfect lips. Kagome bit her bottom lip slightly and Sango, noticing her friends lack of response, followed her gaze to Bankotsu and couldn't help but to stare for a moment too.

"Hey! Kagome! Over here! Want to grab some ice cream after school?" The voice snapped Kagome out of her trance quicker than she wanted it to. She turned her head sightly to look at the owner of the voice and she felt her heart plummet like the Titanic. It was Hojo. Kagome groaned and face palmed herself as her cheeks turned red. How embarrassing was that? Torn away from sex-God Bankotsu by the sound of Hojo's voice. Sure, he was a nice guy but she had barely considered him a friend before Kagome changed herself, and now he was just starting to annoy the shit out of her. Embarrassing even more so to think that Bankotsu now probably thought they were pretty close since he informally addressed her. Kagome's felt the eyes of her classmates on her and her cheeks burned hotly. She knew that she was sounding a bit shallow in her mind but she couldn't help it. Her and Sango's plan had absolutely nothing, to do with Hojo. Kagome shook her head and turned her back to him, ignoring his question and Sango let out another sigh from next to her.

"Well…that was-"

"Tadashi! Higurashi! I'm assuming you two will be on a team together?" Their coach yelled, bringing both girls crashing back into focus.

"Yes, sensei!" They called back in unison. Kagome shook her head and they jogged over to their net while she pulled her own raven locks into a ponytail matching Sango's.

"Higurashi and Tadashi we are so happy to have you playing us!" The two girls standing on the opposite side of the net squealed, causing a drop of sweat to form on the back of Sango and Kagome's head. They let out slightly disturbed chuckles before their coach blew the whistle and Kagome called serve, and bumped the ball across the net.

Bankotsu smirked a little at the embarrassment that had been so clear on Kagome's face and he began to walk over to the cause. Draping his arm around Hojo's now slumped with rejection shoulders, he looked down at him.

"Hojo, my man. Let's have a talk," He said, somewhat forcefully dragging Hojo to the corner of the gym, away from the rest of their classmates.

"W-what do you want?" Hojo demanded, his amethyst eyes glaring up at Bankotsu who grinned, holding up his hands in a calming gesture, attempting to hide his amusement to Hojo's unexpected flare.

"Easy there tiger. I just want to talk about your ah…friend Higurashi," He said, his voice so smooth that even Hojo had to recognize that he wasn't close to Bankotsu's level. Shoving those thoughts away to a far corner of his mind, he kept his eyes narrowed.

"What about her?" He asked lowly, taking the bait. He didn't even want to ask, but his curiosity got the better of him. What could Midou Bankotsu suddenly want with Kagome? Bankotsu made a thoughtful noise, then chuckled. Reaching his hand up he placed it on the wall above Hojo's head, leaned closer to him, and smirked.

"Well actually…I was wondering if you think Higurashi seems like the type to like dirty talk…you see, I plan on getting her beautiful little body in my bed," Bankotsu murmured. Hojo's eyes widened and his face pacifically turned crimson with fury.

"How dare you speak of Kagome like that you bastard!" He yelled shoving Bankotsu away. "Kagome is too good for you asshole! She would never give herself up to the likes of you!" And with that, a fuming Hojo stormed off, leaving Bankotsu in a fit of laughter. He was moderately surprised that Hojo had even had the nerve to put his hands on him! But it was too funny for Bankotsu to really care, after all, it had really been nothing but a pathetic attempt and getting him to move a good distance away. He decided he would make it a point of telling Hojo to do some weight training next time they had the opportunity to conversate. When he had gotten himself together he looked up to see Naraku heading towards him, an amused glimmer in his dark eyes.

"What did you do to the geek?" Naraku asked, his deep voice vibrating against the back of his throat. Bankotsu shrugged, giving Naraku the best innocent smile he could muster, which only made him go from a sexy badass, to a teen cutie.

"All I did was ask him a harmless question about Higurashi." And the mention of her name, Bankotsu looked in her direction and watched as she spiked the ball to the opposite side and gained a point. She slapped hands with her friend Tadashi before looking up and once again catching his eyes.

"Sango…he's looking at me again," Kagome muttered, her voice shaking as she gripped her friends wrist tightly. Sango could feel Kagome's hand shaking along with her voice and she chuckled a bit.

"Wow, he really gets to you doesn't he? Lure him Kagome." Sango replied, neither one of them paying attention to the girls on the opposite side who were waiting for them to be ready.

"What do you mean 'lure him'?" Kagome asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"What I mean is, give it a little more time, a couple more glances so you really know you have his attention, and then make up some excuse to go to the locker room. He should follow you." Sango said and Kagome's eyes widened.

"What the hell?! Follow me?!" She hissed, turning her slightly tight grip on Sango's wrist into a vice. Sango winced slightly.

"Ow, Kagome, geez. Yes, follow you. Bankotsu is not new to picking up on a hints. He'll get it and follow you on into the locker room." She replied. Kagome let go of her wrist, blushing slightly.

"But…what do I do?" She whispered quietly, the truly shy nature of Kagome coming fourth. Sango smiled at her and put her hand on her friends shoulder.

"You do whatever you want to do. But you need to be sexy, not scared. Trust me, men can smell fear like bad pussy." She said with a laugh, giving Kagome's shoulder a light squeeze. Being alone in a locker room with Bankotsu was bound to be exciting, but this was going to be her first time a lone with another guy other than Jayden, Sango's best friend whom she had lost her virginity to. But then again, being with him all those times was to make her confident, make her comfortable enough to be ready when anything happens. Now it was time to put that to the test. Kagome took a deep breath and nodded, her heart pounding heavily in her chest, and she started to gain back some control over herself, her newly acquired relaxed nature returning. They continued to play volleyballl and just as Sango had instructed, after making lingering eye contact with Bankotsu three more times, following the last time Kagome took a deep breath, turned to Sango and murmured that she was leaving. Sango nodded and watched as Kagome walked over to their coach, said something to her and after receiving a nod she kept walking until she disappeared into the locker room. Sango looked at the girls across the net and gave them a sweet smile.

"Guess it's just us now girls," She said apologetically, though the girls didn't seem to mind so much. As Sango held the ball, ready to serve, out of the corner of her eye, when neither coach was paying attention, she noticed Bankotsu slip into the locker room just a moment behind her...

* * *

**Narrator:** I know Kikyo aint talkin bout some one else being inconsiderate. The way she be flaunting around school like she all hard, she aint hard. She aint hard. She bitched right up to her momma cuz she know her momma would tear that ass up. And damn Ayame. Now we know why you so bitchy all the time. Taking care of your little brother and fighting off ya evil mother. I'll be praying for you. JESUUUUUSSS. And I know, they did not do that classic Miroku getting slapped scene. Who the hell says "will you bear my children" in high school?! If you are dude I want you, to go up to go up to some girl in ya highschool and ask her that question without spittin any game, being all clingy like that and tell me what she do. I bet you would get slapped, humiliated, youtubed, AMBER COLE. Swagg, swagg, swagg. Speakin of Amber Cole, I'm bettin Kagome about to go 'Amber Cole' on Bankotsu. I aint gone lie I would too, on my sketches and all. Mmm, "act bad, don't hurt me, look sexy, talk dirty" to me Bankotsu. Do it to me now! That locker room gone turn into a sex rooooooom…in the next chapter…maybe. So keep watch for the new updates and add to favorites :) See y'all soon.

* * *

**((A/N:** Aaaaannnnd you've just completed chapter three of B.I.T.C.H! Thanks once again to my amazingly wonderful Narrator! Tell me how you liked it! Please review thanks everybody! :) **))**


	4. Boys, Boys, and Boy Toys

((****DISCLAIMER ALERT: I do not own any of the Inuyasha cast. All rights to the author and illustrator Rumiko Takahashi**.**))

B.I.T.C.H

B-Beautifully

I-Ignorant

T-Traitorus

C-Cuntacious

H-Hoe

Chapter Four: Boys, Boys, and Boy Toys

* * *

**Narrator:** Now this chapter can get a little boy crazy…or is it the girl goin crazy for the boys or the girls crazy for the girl that took their boy…or wait…I just confused myself lol. Anyway, you get it, boys and girls like the birds and bees if that bee wanted some honey dipping in it so sweet. Ok, ok I'm not sure where that came from but just know this chapter gets a little steamy so its for MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. Did y'all hear me? M fuckin A! MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. Not one of y'all grown ass niqqahs wit a Peter Pan complex.

* * *

She didn't have to wait long for Bankotsu to come, but that single grueling minute felt like it went on for an eternity. Her stomach was twisted in thick knots, but on the outside she appeared completely calm, cool, and collected. Like she hadn't a single care in the world. She could hear the the door to the locker room opening, hear the sound of his footsteps as he drew closer. She already felt like she couldn't breath. The footsteps got closer…closer…closer…and then…stopped.

"Higurashi. Funny meeting you here." Bankotsu murmured in a light tone. Kagome couldn't help but to chuckle and her shoulders dropped a bit, his simple joke making her feel a little more comfortable. She turned to face him and half smiled.

"Funny huh? You followed me in here Midou," She replied coyly. Bankotsu smirked and stepped closer to her, placing his hands on her hips. She instantly felt that suffocating feeling again and became tense. He was so close, and his hands, were so warm…She was suddenly more aware of the fact that the only thing she had on was her gym t-shirt and skimpy gym bottoms. He leaned closer, moving his lips close to her ear, and he nipped it lightly.

"I didn't just follow you…I was invited." He murmured and with that simple statement Bankotsu had twisted her body around so that her back was to him and pressed her front roughly into the brick wall of the locker room, and was suddenly behind her. She could feel the heat from the front of his body burning through her backside and she almost gasped at how fast their positions had so suddenly changed. With the way that he had just handled her, it suddenly occurred to Kagome…that Bankotsu liked it rough.

"Invited huh? Prove it," Kagome dared, trying her hardest not to sound as breathless as she felt and knowing full well he could easily do so. She shivered as she felt his hand slowly creep up the back of her left thigh, leaving a trail of tingles in his wake. He moved his face closer, burring it in her neck. She shivered as she felt his hot breath on the nape of her neck and her eyes almost closed from the pleasurable simplicity of it all. Dammit she was getting way too turned on too quickly! But it was something about Bankotsu…she couldn't not be turned on.

"Easy," He murmured against her neck, gripping the back of her thigh hard enough to make her whimper. "How about the way you looked up at me every five minutes, making sure you had my attention, especially that last time before you came in here. Or maybe the way you blush whenever I'm near you. Or, maybe even the way you body freezes, then shivers whenever you hear my voice. Or the way you looked at me during Chemistry, practically daring me to do something." After pressing his lips gently to her neck, he suddenly pulled away and snapped her around, shoving her back hard into the wall so she was looking at him again, her eyes wide, her cheeks pink, and her lips slightly parted. "You want me Ms. Higurashi. And there's no denying that…the question is…can you handle me?" Bankotsu gave her a smirk that made her soul melt. Clenching her jaw she willed herself to stay in control of herself. The corner of her mouth twitched upward slightly into a smirk and she met his gaze full on.

"Me handling you would be no problem Midou. Now you handling me…heh, now that's impossible," She replied, knowing full well she was lying through her teeth. This man could handle her like a pro wrestler could handle the 5'5 skinny kid on her block. Bankotsu laughed deeply, and for a moment she was taken aback. His laugh was quite charming, vibrating smoothly in the back of his throat. But she was brought back to reality quickly as his hand grabbed her chin roughly and his bright eyes burning into hers.

"You know what I think Higurashi? I think you're lying to me, putting on a front so I won't be able to tell how nervous you are. I think you're testing me. Now let's see if I can ace it. " He murmured and for a moment Kagome felt like she wanted to do two things, one, melt into a puddle of mush and two, shoot herself because he could so easily read her. She reminded herself that she just needed to hold her ground. After all, instead of her testing him, this could be him testing her.

"Nervous because of what Midou?" She questioned, her voice soft because of their close proximity, but still firm in her willingness to maintain her composure. He lowered his head to her neck and nipped it lightly then lifted his mouth to her ear, pressing his body against hers. The hardness of all his muscles pressed against her made her what to rip off his clothes and fuck him until Hell froze over. Rather, try to fuck him he'd probably be taking her in ways she didn't even think were possible. Damn, how good that would feel.

"Nervous because you're thinking about what I could do to you. Nervous because of how wet I make you. Nervous because all you can think about is how my dick would feel inside you." Kagome could feel her clit jump slightly at his blatant words and she shivered, biting back a moan as he slowly trailed his hands heavily up and down her curves. "You can't stop thinking about that can you, Kagome? How good it would feel if I took you right now, ripped off your clothes and pounded my dick into you, grinding it inside you till you were screaming my name." He whispered in her ear. Kagome bit her lip harder, allowing a small whimper to escape her as her legs started to tremble. She squeezed them together as the wetness between her legs continued to pool. Every part of her was tense, even her nipples pressed hard against his chest.

"Nah, I can't have you doin' that Kagome. You wanna feel me right?" Bankotsu murmured as he pulled her legs apart roughly so she could no longer squeeze them together. He gripped her thighs hard, digging his nails into them until he heard another small sound escape her. He picked her up by her thighs and slammed her back into the wall, causing her to cry out and he wrapped her legs around his waist while she braced her hands on his shoulders, and then, she finally felt it. Gasping and arching her back slightly Kagome felt the thickness and hardness of his cock beneath his gym shorts. He gripped her hips and thrusted his own hard up against hers causing her to let out a mix between a whimper and a moan. Every part of her body felt like it was on fire, the air around her suddenly becoming thick and heavy.

"Feel this dick Kagome. You been thinkin' bout it all day. Thinkin' how I would feel on top of you right? How hot I'd make you feel, make you beg me to go deeper, harder till you cum. Thinkin' about how I could take you from the back, from the front, hold you up and take you as hard and rough as I wanted. Thinkin' about how my dick would feel throbbing inside of you. Bet you thought about my tongue too, how many times I could set you of if I ate you out." He grinded himself between her legs, rubbing the tip of his dick perfectly against her clit through their clothing as Kagome squirmed against him, grinding her hips right back against his, loving the friction their bodies created together and the way her first name rolled off his tongue for the second time. She felt like she was going crazy. She couldn't think right, couldn't think at all, couldn't understand how he was making her feel this good just by talking? And damn he might have been disrespectfully talking but it turned her on so much she could feel pleasure building up inside her. This was something new. Never had Jayden ever talked this way to her. She wasn't prepared for this. She wasn't prepared for Bankotsu. She felt so hot…so hot, every part of her body searing like she was a pan on a stove. Her breathing became shorter, more erratic. He kept his lips close to her and thrusted harder against her, letting out a teasing groan in her ear that forced her to moan. She couldn't take it anymore.

"M-Midou p-please," Kagome moaned, lowering her lips to his neck and she started doing everything she could to it, kissing it, sucking it, licking it, biting it, and Bankotsu groaned again in her ear. She felt like she wanted to cry. She wanted him inside of her, she didn't even care that she was giving up so quickly.

"Please what?" Bankotsu growled as he burried his face in her neck, slowing down his movements, making her whimper. "What do you want? You want this dick?" Kagome, as pathetic as this sounded could actually feel tears pricking in her eyes she wanted him so bad. She grinded her hips harder against him.

"Stop teasing me," Kagome whispered. Bankotsu stilled his movements, and smirked.

"Oh, you want me to stop?" He questioned, slowly starting to move his body away from hers.

"No!" Kagome cried out, clutching him tightly. He grabbed her hip with one hand and her neck with the other, half chocking her as he forced her body further against the wall.

"The fuck you what then Kagome? Say it." He demanded, narrowing his green eyes at her. She didn't answer him only tried to claw her way closer to him. She would not give him the satisfaction…at least that was her plan until his thrusting and grinding started up again, faster and harder, like he was truly fucking her as her back kept slamming into the wall with the sheer force of him. Kagome felt herself become lost in the pleasure, doing all she could to match his movements words spewing out of her mouth before she could stop them. If felt this good outside of her clothes, how good could it possibly feel with them off? Her eyes closed as she pictured it, Bankotsu's thick length pushing and pulling in and out of her, his sleek burning body crushing hers. God she felt like she had a fever.

"I want you…God yes…Bankotsu please…ahh…yes…" She moaned, giving all into him, the pleasure shooting right back up through her. His simple touches, the things he said…she was close…so close…and then…the bell rang. Before Kagome could register anything Bankotsu chuckled softly, and stepped away, placing her gently on the floor.

"Guess we'll ah…have to finish this another time Higurashi." He murmured, then leaned over and placed his lips to her cheek in a swift kiss. He didn't even seem like he was out of breath! And before she knew it, he was out of the locker room. She slid down the wall and sat there, her hair in disarray, her cheeks and body flushed…not sure…if what had just happened…had really happened…did the bell really just…ring? Girls started pouring into the locker room and Kagome had her answer. Running for the bathroom, she found out the hard way that her legs were wobbly. After slamming herself in a stall she collapsed on the covered toilet, her legs not able to support her anymore and she panted, trying to catch her breath. Then it suddenly sank in. She was close to cumming…curtsey of Bankotsu…with her clothes on…and then…the bell rang. Finally, the built up sexual frustration and anger came through.

"FUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKK!"

_***On the other side of Kuzoi High***_

Inuyasha sighed, keeping his back pressed against the oak wood tree behind him, the back of his right foot pressed against it as he leaned on it, staring in front of him.

"Really Kikyo? I mean, you know I don't mind ditching class for you babe but..is this really all you wanted?" Inuyasha questioned as he gazed at her. Kikyo crossed her arms, an irritable look flitting across her face but Inuyasha couldn't help it. Kikyo had asked him to meet her during his last period class and him, thinking it was either to fuck or because she had some emotional crap she needed to get off her chest, (yes, go figure she went to him for that, he was a good consolent for her) didn't refuse. But all he was met with was a question about if Miroku had officially invited her sister and Tadashi Sango to his party. Then after that she questioned him about how she heard Bankotsu had his arm around Kagome walking to class together. Granted, it was no surprise that she knew this because she had spies all throughout the school, not to mention countless girls she didn't even know would jump through hoops to give her that kind of information if it meant they had the chance of some how becoming friends with her and weaseling their way into the group. Or sometimes they even just hopped for a little bit of her attention. But damn, she could have just texted that instead of getting his hopes up.

"Yes Inuyasha thats all I wanted. Why? Does that bother you?" She snapped, her tone low and somewhat cold. Inuyasha shrugged a bit.

"Yeah a little. I was expecting something a little more…enjoyable. I mean, I guess I get why you want to know about Bankotsu since he's dating Kagura and all but..don't you think you're over reacting about whatever is going on with your sister? I mean so what if her and Tadashi go to the party-"

"Have you forgotten about Ayame?!" Kikyo demanded, cutting him off. Inuyasha's eyes widened a bit and it suddenly dawned on him that he had in fact forgotten. Ayame and Tadashi were practically sworn enemies. But then again, why did that really matter either? It's not like she could really say she cared about the state of Miroku's house after they were done fighting.

"Kikyo, I don't see how that matters," Inuyasha muttered, becoming slightly irritated as his horniness slowly started to ebb away since he wasn't getting what he wanted.

Kikyo watched Inuyasha carefully then took a deep breath. This was too much. It had only been two days since Kagome had changed and she was already being anxious. Practically frantic, and the only ones that seemed to understand the magnitude of what was going on were both not in school today. She couldn't look this worried in front of Inuyasha, but she couldn't help feeling like something very, very wrong was going on. The bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that was telling her that things were going to change. She shook the thought away and moved in front of Inuyasha, dropping to her knees as she quickly undid his belt and the top of his jeans. He was so predictable and she knew what he wanted. Reaching her hand in his pants she pulled the thick eight and a half inches of his cock out of his boxers and without hesitation aggressively took him into her mouth.

Inuyasha tilted his head back against the tree, closing his eyes.

"Yesssss…" He groaned lowly, reaching his hand down and tangling it in her hair, gripping it tight. He smirked and after a moment looked down at her and watched her suck his cock, taking his full length into her mouth. He watched the muscles in her cheeks work, watched her head bob as she sucked him hard and roughly and he groaned again. He didn't like it when she was just mad, but when she was mad and giving him head, damn was it the best. This is what he wanted to be called out for…and he got it.

_***Kawaii Kafe***_

"Wow…geez he's an asshole," Kagura commented before taking another long sip of the orange, kiwi, mango passionfruit smoothie sitting in front of her. It was the Kafe's specialty, often a drink shared by couples since it was big enough. It was topped with whipped cream and different chunks of colorful fruit. Ayame was sweatdropping at the fact that this couple's drink…was being shared with non other than her little brother Hiroki, who had just gotten back from the bathroom, and in the time that he was gone Ayame had filled Kagura in on the details of the night before. Ayame shifted uncomfortably though. This type of place certainly wasn't one of Ayame's favorite places, and it completely wasn't her style. The Cafe was like a cosplay shop, all the waitresses dressed up in frilly maid costumes and the inside of the place was painted with colors as bright as Kagura's drink. The booths were pink and the tables were a light brown color with lacy white tablecloths on top.

"Yeah he's an douche…but so are you for dragging me to this place," Ayame mumbled, taking a sip of her strawberry soda. Hiroki immediately perked up to Kagura's defense.

"I like it! It's pretty," He said, a light blush spreading across his cheeks. Ayame rolled her eyes.

"Kiss ass. What are you, gay? No boy is supposed to like this place," She replied lowly. Hiroki's face burned brighter.

"No I am not gay! I just simply…like the things that Ms. Kagura likes," He replied softly, looking down. Ayame raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh, it's Ms. Kagura now?" She snickered. Kagura chuckled, putting her arm around Hiroki's shoulders and lowering her face level to his and pressed against him a little.

"Now, now Ayame stop pestering your little brother like that," She purred and kissed Hiroki's beet red face. Ayame rolled her eyes again and turned her head to the side, leaning her cheek on her hand and popping a french fry from the (of course it had to be pink) basket in front of her.

"Better stop before your tits give him a nose bleed." She grumbled, and was pleasantly surprised at how good the fries where. Nice and crispy, just the way she liked them. Kagura smiled a second longer with the joke but then sat up straight, her face back to being business like.

"Going back to our previous conversation though, you need to stop this Ayame. You can't continue to be at his beck and call, it's going to get you killed one of these days," She said and Ayame felt her heart throb a little at the genuine concern in Kagura's voice and in her eyes. Kagura really did care about her, she knew this, it made her one of the greatest friends in the world. Ayame sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"I know…I know but…I can't Kagura. I can't say no to him I've tried…I can't stop hoping that one day…"

"That one day he'll care about you? Love you? Snap out of it Ayame it's never going to happen. Trust me, I know." Kagura snapped. Ayame looked down, a small defeated smile working its way on her lips.

"I know…but I can't stop hoping," She said softly. Before Kagura could answer, the blaring sound of 'Hurrican Venus' by Utada Hikaru erupted from her beside her. Kagura slipped her cellphone out of her brown Guess purse sitting beside her and looked at it thoughtfully.

"Huh…it's Kikyo," She murmured before answering. "Hello my other sin. What's up?" She asked, putting the phone on speaker and setting it down in the center of the table so that Ayame could be apart of the conversation too.

"Other sin huh? Guess that means Ayame's with you?" Kikyo's voice rang from the cellphone.

"Sup Kikyo." Ayame said, answering her question.

"Hi Kikyo!" Hiroki chimed, growing excited at the sound of Kikyo's voice. Ayame rolled her eyes once again, and Kikyo chuckled.

"Hello Hiroki." She replied in a flirtatious voice that made Ayame gag. Those two loved messing with her little brother and he was practically a love sick puppy for both of them…more so Kagura though.

"Alright, now that the greetings done, you must have news if you're calling while you still in school," Kagura said smoothly, scooping up some whipped cream on her finger and putting it in her mouth. There was a slight pause.

"Yes. I do. For one, Ayame, Miroku invited my sister to the party and Tadashi as well. They'll be there." Kagura glanced up at Ayame who had gone tense and whose jaw had clenched. She turned her head to the side and tried to downplay her reaction, only scoffing a bit. But something in her eyes…almost looked like sadness to Kagura, and she raised both eyebrows. But just as it was there, it disappeared.

"Alright. next?" Ayame muttered.

"Kagura, Bankotsu's been flirting with Kagome big time. He had his arm around her and I was told that during their class together they seemed ah…distracted with one another." Kagura, being the quick to get jealous type didn't take too well to the almost insignificant offense. Her eyes narrowed and she growled, the redness of her demon side seeping its way into her eyes. Ayame's eyebrow twitched slightly as she witnessed this, becoming a little frightened for the safety of herself…and her little brother.

"Really…is that so…" Kagura seethed through clenched teeth. Ayame took this opportunity to slowly move her brother away from Kagura and onto her side of the booth. And she was glad she did.

"That's not all. I got a text a few minutes ago after I left Inuyasha. Apparently after that, during gym somebody saw her go into the locker room in the middle of class…and he followed her. Then they say they didn't see him leave the locker room until right after the bell rang." She said. _CREE-AACK! _The drink that Hiroki and Kagura had once been sharing was now all over the table and floor along with shards of glass, some of which were stuck in Kagura's hand, which she still kept clenched just as tight as her canines began to show. A red aura formed around Kagura and Ayame knew she had no time to waste. Pushing Hiroki out of the booth she told him to go outside and he obeyed. She crouched down beside Kagura and took her bleeding hand still in a fist, in hers.

"Kagura, pull it together. We're in public, you gotta control your demon energy you're starting to scare people…hold out a little and take it out on Higurashi, not your favorite cafe…" She whispered, and Kagura's hand loosened, but only a little. Ayame thought harder. She slowly wrapped her arms around Kagura and held her tight, Kagura's head nestled between her breasts. "C'mon Kagura relax…we don't know what really happened…but we'll find out soon I promise…I'm mad too and so is Kikyo…you're not alone," Ayame said softly, and slowly Kagura's demon aura started to fade. Her claws retracted, as did her canines, and her eyes slowly went back to normal. Ayame didn't see this but she knew it happened, as she felt Kagura's body relax into hers. After a moment Ayame slowly let go of Kagura and stepped back.

"You good?" She asked, cocking her head to the side slightly, and crossing her arms. She raised both eyebrows when Kagura finally lifted her head. Ayame's eyes widened. Kagura's eyes were narrowed into slits, with nothing but cold murder in them. She stood up slowly and slipped out of the booth, her mouth twisting into a sadistic smirk.

"Yeah. I'm good," She replied evenly, her voice laced with frozen venom. Ayame grinned and gave Kagura daps, grasping her hand hard as they made eye contact.

"That's what I like to hear. Higurashi...is as good as dead."

_***Kuzoi High***_

Sango…could not stop laughing, and Kagome...was infuriated.

"It's not funny!" She bellowed. After gym class Kagome and Sango had gone to their next class together but for some reason Kagome refused to talk to her and was visibly pissed the hell off. And now, Sango knew why. Kagome had just told her EVERYTHING that happened between her and Bankotsu while she was occupied with volleyball in gym class.

"Oh my God, you're right it's not funny it's fuckin hilarious!" Sango wheezed, laughing harder as she bent over and placed her hands on her knees. Kagome continued to seethe beside her. It was after school and both girls were outside, Kagome sitting on one of the tables in the courtyard, and Sango laughing her butt off in front of her. Kagome had shed her light sleeveless brown sweater and was just sporting her long, low cut white tank top, displaying her small yet decently curvaceous form and revealing an ample amount of cleavage she would have preferred to cover but with the combination of her anger and sexual frustration she had gotten too hot for it even though it was so light. Kagome leaned back on her hands and groaned. It was so horrible. She had never gone without being fully satisfied before and this was urking her soul. Finally, after glaring daggers at Sango her laughter died down to a fit of giggles, then a light chuckle, then stopped completely with a huge grin plastered on her face. Sango shook her head, still smiling, took off her heels and hopped up on the table next to her friend.

"If you're still..you know, horny, you could always call Jayden," She said giggling lightly. "He'd be fine with showing up for some pussy." Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"I don't want Jayden. I want Midou." She growled and Sango laughed again.

"Daaaaaamn, he's got you good. Alright, well, unless you go find and throw yourself at Midou right now, which would look horribly desperate and make this plan go sour, then you won't get him. I guess this could be another good lesson for you," Sango mused, raising her eyebrow at Kagome. Kagome turned her head towards Sango.

"What lesson?" She questioned lowly. Sango smiled.

"Control darling. Control." She stated simply and before Kagome could attempt to rip her head off both girls noticed the ever nerdy Hojo running towards them with incredible speed. Both girls raised an eyebrow as he stopped, trying to catch his breath in front of them.

"K-Kagome…thank…God…I found…you," He panted, finally looking up at them when he got himself together. Both girls said nothing, and instead narrowed their eyes at him. He shifted awkwardly and cleared his throat. "I was…I was just…I was worried about you Kagome…" He said, his voice so low that Kagome's eyes softened a bit. She felt bad. She didn't want to be an asshole or anything, Hojo had done nothing wrong. She sighed.

"Why were you worried Hojo?" She asked, her tone still somewhat cold.

"I was worried because Midou said some bad things about you…and then the next thing I know, he was gone from gym class and so were you," he said, looking up into her eyes. Kagome raised an eyebrow and Sango decided it was time to make her voice heard.

"What did he say?" She questioned, not bothering to hide or downplay the curiosity in her voice. Hojo cleared his throat again and turned his eyes to Sango.

"He asked me if Kagome was the type to like…uh…well…" He trailed off, his cheeks carrying a hint of red to them. It was Sango's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Well…he wanted to know if Kagome….was the type to.."

"Spit it out Hojo!" Kagome pushed, becoming slightly irritated. This could be something important. If Bankotsu said anything bad about her than it would be bad for the plan because it would mean that Kagome didn't have a chance and he was just making fun of her, or just testing her. But, if he said something good…

"He asked if you were the type to like 'dirty talk'. And he said he planned on getting your quote, 'beautiful body in his bed'," Hojo said quickly. Kagome and Sango both grinned and high fived each other.

"You're still in it girl," Sango whispered so Hojo wouldn't hear and Kagome nodded. Hojo looked confused.

"Kagome…why do you look happy? You…I mean I know you've been acting different lately but you wouldn't consider…"

"Hojo, whatever I decide to do with whoever is none of your business. I appreciate the concern though," She said, glancing down at her nails. Hojo opened his mouth to say something, to protest, anything, but found himself at a loss for words. Turning his back on the two scheming girls he walked dejectedly away. Kagome's face softened and she sighed.

"I feel bad Sango…he's only trying to help," She said, looking over at her friend who shared her look of pity.

"Me too…but we can't afford to worry about that right now." She stated, her eyes following Hojo's retreating form. "He really is a good guy." She smiled a little. "Maybe…if we have the time we should make it up to him. He's a sweet guy but his looks are way off. We should give him a makeover." She said laughing a little. Kagome's face brightened up at the idea.

"Sounds good to me…and help him get a girl…you know, one that isn't me." Both girls laughed, but then quickly groaned as they began to get approached, once again, by all the guys that didn't have an interest in them from the beginning.

"Hey, hey Tadashi. Been awhile," They looked at the 5'11 basketball player with medium brown hair with blond tips decked out in a blue and white basketball jersey, their school colors, with all blue Nike's. Kazuma Koki. Point guard on their steller high school team, and of course he approached with his entourage. Sango rolled her eyes and turned her head away and Kagome narrowed her eyes. The thing about Koki was that him and Sango actually used to date, but he only did it for a dare and dumped her. It was Kagome who discovered it was only for a dare and once she told her best friend, Sango kicked his ass in front of his teammates. Needless to say he never approached her again…until now.

"Get lost Koki." Kagome said in a flat, bored tone, and suddenly the atmosphere took a drastic change. Koki looked at her with such frozen disgust it made her shiver. Her eyes widened as a massive demon aura engulfed him, and she actually felt a little scared.

"Shut the hell up Higurashi no one was talking to you." He snapped coldly and grabbed Sango's arm, yanking her off the table.

"Ow, what the hell let go of-" Koki's lips were suddenly crushing hers as he gripped her form tightly against him, her unfinished sentence lingering in the air as she stood wide eyed and completely still. It took Sango a moment to come out of her shock and she began to struggle, but Koki wasn't letting up. Kagome jumped off the table.

"Let go of her you-DAMN!" Kagome cut her own sentence off when a fist collided hard with the side of Koki's face and she gasped as Sango ripped herself away from him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. The thing that took Kagome by surprise…was the fact that it wasn't Sango's fist. Miroku stepped forward, cracking his knuckles, then he cracked his neck as he glared at Koki. Glared, wasn't even the right way to describe the look in Miroku's eyes. Kagome saw death in them. Then she took a second to think about it. Miroku had some good aim.

"K-Kaido? What the h-hell?" Koki stuttered, placing his hand on his red cheek, his eyes narrowing and the threatening demon aura that was previously there vanished. Miroku stepped closer still, the dark aura surrounding him making both Sango and Kagome step out of his way.

"How dare you…put your filthy lips…on what's mine…" Miroku growled. Sango seemed to flare up at this, and Kagome slapped her hand over Sango's mouth before she could say anything to protest the comment. This was not the time. If Miroku said she was his then dammit she was his for now. Koki took a step back then another and like the pussy he was, turned to flee. Kagome couldn't blame him. If she were in his situation she would have bitched up and turned tail too, but apparently Miroku wasn't willing to let that happen. He grabbed Koki's arm and spun him around, grabbing his collar and hoisting him up to his height, the cold look in his eyes never going away.

"I'm not done…beating the shit out of you!" Miroku bellowed and landed a punch so hard on Koki both girls gasped and winced at the sound of Koki's nose caving in on his face as blood spurted out from it. Both girls had seen violence, felt violence…but there was something about the way Miroku was literally _beating _Koki that was scary.

"K-Kaido…s-stop…" Sango stuttered softly, but her voice didn't reach Miroku and he continued, Koki's body jerking with every hit he took. "Kaido stop!" Sango cried, trying to grab ahold of his arm, Kagome right beside her trying to help. But even that didn't work. What little fighting Koki was doing slowly started to subside. "Miroku stop!" Sango screamed.

"Miroku!" Both girls looked up, and Kagome was never so grateful to see her prince in her life. Sesshomaru yanked Miroku away from Koki's now limp body, restraining his arms for only a moment before letting go. Sango looked at him like he was crazy until she realized Miroku wasn't struggling. After studying his friend Sesshomaru's eyes moved over to Sango, then Kagome and she felt her body relax under his lingering gaze. It was a comfort, having him so near when she really had been (though she would never admit it) a little scared.

"Thank you…Taisho," Kagome said softly, her brown eyes searching his gleaming amber ones. For some reason, he didn't look away from her and her breath caught in her throat a little. His eyes…were warm. Just like the day he walked her home in the rain her sophomore year.

"Have you lost your mind Kaido?!" Sango demanded, breaking up Kagome's peaceful moment with Sesshomaru. Miroku had been still for several seconds but seemed completely back to normal now. He laughed lightly, scratching the back of his head.

"Well he kissed you Sango, so I don't know, I just kind of lost it…" He said, seemingly almost like even he was a little disbelieving of what he had done, but also as lighthearted as a child. Sango's eyes widened and a faint blush started to form on her cheeks.

"S-Sango?" She repeated softly, surprised at the use of her first name. Miroku dropped his hand and smiled at her, a true smile that reached his eyes.

"Yes. If I remember correctly you called me by my first name during my fight," He stepped closer and took her hands gently in his. "Sango, I fought for you…I couldn't stand the thought of another guys lips on you…especially when it looked like you didn't want it…so I was wondering…will you go on a date with me?" He asked and Kagome's eyes bugged with surprise. Did he really just try and kill a guy in front of her then ask her out on a date? Kagome face palmed herself. Way to freaking go. Sango's eyebrow twitched a little and she let out a nervous chuckle.

"I…I don't know Kaido, what you just did was kind of scary…" She replied honestly. Miroku nodded, thinking for a moment before responding.

"I understand. I promise to control my anger in situations like that…so will you please?" He pressed, giving her puppy dog eyes. Kagome chuckled and awe'd a little bit at the sight. Though she felt kind of weird since this guy had gone from almost going to jail for attempted murder to a cute guy asking her best friend on a date. She sweatdropped. Sango turned her eyes to Kagome and Kagome nodded a little. Sango had liked Miroku for awhile now, and for her to get closer to him worked right into the plan. Sango took a deep breath and looked back at him.

"Alright Kaido…" She murmured shyly, looking away from him. Then grin that broke out on Miroku's face when he heard her speak those words was comical. He pulled her into him and hugged her tight, and Sango, fully embarrassed now stood completely still.

"Thank you my dear Sango!" Miroku exclaimed, pulling away slightly. "Now there's just one thing," He commented, looking down at her. Kagome could see the question in Sango's eyes and the question forming on her lips but…it never came out. Miroku kissed her, and something in the pit of Kagome's stomach…told her this was not going to go over well. _BAM!_ Kagome sighed. That was the sound of Sango's fist and Miroku's jaw introducing themselves to each other for the first time. Kagome chuckled and shook her head, but looked up to notice that her silver haired prince was gone. She looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of him somewhere…and she got it. Backing away from the couple in front of her she followed the figure she saw slip into the shadows behind the school. Her heart lurched in her chest as she finally rounded the corner and saw him leaning against the brick wall behind him, talking quietly on the phone. Taking a slow deep breath she observed him. He was really tall, the tallest of their group, he was slim, his muscles lean and compacted in the right parts of his body from what she could tell with his clothes on. He had long legs, good for doing track. His silver hair was silky and thin, and glimmered in the the few rays of sunlight that reached them behind the school. He turned his head slightly and his eyes met hers, making her breath catch in her throat. He continued his conversation for the next couple minutes, never breaking eye contact with her. It was so strangely intimate. She couldn't hear a word he was saying, all she could see were his golden eyes and the slow movement of his lips as he talked. She felt like the world around them dissapeared and there was nothing…but the two of them. Sesshomaru drew the phone away from his ear and flipped it closed before slipping it in his pocket and walking towards her, not stopping until he was a single foot away. Kagome could barely breath. It was almost unreal. The depth in which she loved him. He was so close she could touch him. For the first time since that day…

"Higurashi. Can I help you?" He questioned, though not unkindly. She nodded slightly.

"Yes. You left all the sudden…and since you had pulled Kaido away…I wanted to make sure that you were alright," She replied softly, their gazes never leaving each others. It was true, she had been slightly worried, but the events directly after didn't give her the chance to ask him. A hint of a smile graced his lips, only a hint, but it was enough to make her heart flutter.

"I'm alright Higurashi," He replied smoothly the deep baritone of his voice making her take in a somewhat shaky breath. She smiled a little.

"I'm glad." She stated, her voice low but clearly audible to a demon. Sesshomaru gave her a curt nod, and began to walk past her, his shoulder brushing hers gently. They touched. And just like that, he was gone. Kagome wrapped her arms around herself, tears prickling in the corners of her eyes. She loved him so much, and having him so close but so completely out of her reach tore her apart…but it also made her angry.

"I will have you Sesshomaru…I'll make you mine…" She whispered, knowing that by now, he was much too far away to hear her speak.

_***Elsewhere in Kuzoi High***_

"Tuzou…I…I can't…I have practice," The shy girl with dark brown medium length hair and green eyes whispered, her back pressed against the wall of the empty classroom as her tennis racket fell from her hands to the floor. Naraku smirked a little, slowly slipping his hand up her shirt and caressing her left breast through her bra. She blushed harder and moaned softly, squeezing her eyes shut and turning her head to the side, while he slipped his hands between her legs, under her tennis skirt and cupped her sex hard through her underwear. She gasped.

"I think…you have just enough time for me," He murmured in her ear before leaning down…and biting hard into her neck.

* * *

**Narrator:** Mhmm, didn't I tell y'all it was gonna get steamy? I know, I know, now if I was Kagome I would have had to rape Bankotsu. I mean, I know he was the one that was supposed to be all rough and tough and all but you woulda needed a crowbar, butter, some ice and a fan to pull me off of him. And I aint got no comment for Kikyo. I mean how you gone go and suck off Inuyasha when bitch you got Sesshomaru -_-. Fuckin hoe. Uh-oh, Uh-oh, Kagura went G O.O "It's about…to go down"-in mah Kevin Hart voice. Apparently Kagura aint the only one goin G Miroku knocked the shit outta Koki lmfao xD. And uh…Naraku…you a hoe too. Next chapter all hells goin down at Miroku's party! See y'all soon.

* * *

**((A/N:** Thank you for reading chapter four of B.I.T.C.H everyone! I hope you all enjoyed it :) Reviews appreciated! Thanks everybody!**))**


	5. All I Do Is Party

((****DISCLAIMER ALERT: I do not own any of the Inuyasha cast. All rights to the author and illustrator Rumiko Takahashi**.**))

B.I.T.C.H

B-Beautifully

I-Ignorant

T-Traitorus

C-Cuntacious

H-Hoe

Chapter Five: All I Do Is Party

* * *

**Narrator: **Hey, hey hey. Now this chapter…is all over the goddamn place so be prepared to be like O.O DAMN! But then be like O.O oh shit and then be like ooh nooo she didn't. This chapter bout to be all that and then some…and then some more…and some more…and then add in some steaminess an whew…you got this chapter. For MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY! So if you still rocking them spongebob boxers or you a forty year old virgin…this shit ain't for you. MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY!

* * *

_***7:30am Friday_

_ Higurashi Shrine***_

Kagome yawned once again, pulling on the dark blue denim short shorts Sango had brought over as part of her outfit. She already had on a yellow spaggetti strap mini dress with a chocolate brown belt going around her midsection. Her hair was done up in a yellow clip, hanging messily to the side with small brown wood hoop earrings in her ears and a thin brown bracelet on her right wrist along with her brown wide DC sunglasses that were perched onto of her head. Her makeup was done as well, light and simply to match, yellow eyeshadow with brown eyeliner to enhance the brown in her eyes and regular mascara. Sitting down on her bed she pulled on her yellow wedge heels and stood up with a deep breath. Something was off this morning. The last couple days had gone by pretty uneventfully. Kagura and Ayame both hadn't been in school since Tuesday and surprisingly, Kikyo had left her pretty much alone. Miroku and Sango started texting each other a little bit, not too much though since Sango still had him on the ropes, Bankotsu hadn't made anymore moves besides the occasional wink and light touch when people weren't looking, Inuyasha and her continued to have little riffs sometimes, but they had gone from hating each other, to being some what playful, which Kagome could see made Kikyo absolutely furious. The attention her and Sango both received increased daily whether it be while they were in school or out of it, and that was a good thing. Considering things were going well…Kagome knew she should be in better spirits…maybe she was PMSing…

The door to Kagome's room slammed open. On second thought, maybe it was the fact that she knew Kikyo would be starting something first thing in the morning. Kagome groaned. Kikyo stood in Kagome's doorway dressed in a mid thigh length black skirt with a dark purple low cut top and dark purple heels. Kagome shook her head. She always wondered why, with Kikyo having such a pale complexion, why she always opted to wear darker colors. She didn't think it looked right, but apparently most other people did. Kikyo walked in and sat down on Kagome's bed, crossing her legs and she looked up at her sister with a blank expression.

"Um…can I help you? If not feel free to leave," Kagome muttered, checking her backpack to make sure everything was in it. Kikyo cocked her head to the side.

"No. But, I thought I would be nice and give you a piece of information." Kikyo stood up and walked until she stood directly in front of Kagome their noses practically touching. "We all know. About you and Bankotsu in the locker room." She hissed after moving her lips to Kagomes ear. Kagome's eyes widened…how did they know? "Now, Kagura, is furious, which makes me and Ayame the same way. They won't be in school today, but they will be at Miroku's party. I suggest, you watch yourself, because you just might not...wake up tomorrow." She threatened, and with a small cruel smile she started to walk away. However, she stopped before she got to the door as she heard her sister crack up laughing. Kikyo spun around, infuriated.

"You think this is some kind of a joke?!" She demanded. Kagome shook her head still chuckling.

"No, I don't. I'm laughing because you thought that was a good threat. You gotta work on that girl. And as for Kagura…heh, she can try," Kagome replied smiling a little. Kikyo sighed and looked at Kagome.

"You don't seem to get it. You've got a target on your back. Even you and Tadashi combined couldn't handle what's coming for you. I'm trying to warn you. Don't go to the party," Kikyo said. Kagome raised an eyebrow. Kikyo actually sounded like she was being…genuine. Like she was actually…worried…actually…trying to help. Then again, she could be faking. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Kikyo, if that's the case then I'll see you in hell." She muttered, slinging her backpack over her left shoulder. Kikyo's concerned face went back to a smirk.

"Oh well. Can't say I didn't try. I told you once before you can't play at my level Kagome. I guess now…you're going to find out what I mean," and with that, Kikyo was gone. The bad feeling in the pit of Kagome's stomach didn't go away.

_***8:00am _

_ Kuzoi High***_

Sango shut her locker door and looked at Kagome.

"I don't know Kags. It doesn't make sense that Kikyo would warn us unless she's really that cocky…and I wouldn't put that past her. As for the fact that she seemed real about it…I don't trust that. And we can't not go to this party, it's the perfect opportunity." Sango said. She was torn too. She thrusted Kagome's instincts and as for Kikyo…she could just be trying to trick them…or actually telling the truth for once. Kagome nodded in agreement with Sango, who sighed.

"Reguardless I don't like it. So, do you remember Riku and Keiko?" She asked. Kagome nodded. Riku and Keiko were good friends of Sango's who had become her friends too. Keiko was a master of Tai Chi and she was the one who taught Kagome throughout her change, while Riku was a notorious street fighter and a master kick boxer, who had been Kagome's teacher as well.

"Well…just in case of an emergency…" She smirked a little, eyeing Kagome. "I'm sure Miro-I mean Kaido, won't mind if I invite a couple extra people." She said with a grin. Kagome laughed, feeling relieved and surprised by it.

"Sounds good. And Sango stop trying to stop yourself from calling Kaido, Miroku. Seriously," She said chuckled. Sango blushed a little and smiled, pulling out her cellphone as she sent a quick text to Riku and Keiko. With those two with them, anything that came their way couldn't be that bad.

"Higurashi-san. Tadashi-san," Both girls turned to see who had so formally addressed them and was surprised to see the youngest of the Tuzou triplets. Kanna smiled a little at them, her lavender eyes gleamed and her thick silver-white hair was flowing down slightly past her shoulders. She was probably...the cutest thing Kagome had ever seen. She wore in a mid thigh length green dress with white leggings underneath that had a lace bottom a few inches above her ankle and bubble gum pink two inch heels. Kagome couldn't hep but to smile.

"Hey Tuzou. No need to be so formal," Kagome said with a chuckle. "Whats up?" She asked. Kanna returned her smile with a small blush and Sango slid Kagome a confused look.

"Well I…I know you're going to Miro-chans party today…and since you're going to go I was wondering…" She pulled a couple of flyers out of her backpack and fiddled with them for a second before blushing harder and bowing to them, holding out the flyers. "Will you please come to the dance team showcase? It's Thursday next week." She said. Kagome and Sango took the flyers, both of them with wide eyes as Kanna stood up straight. They glanced over the flyer while wondering why this girl seemed so nervous. Kagome smiled again and chuckled.

"Sure, I'll go. I'm sure Sango would too. We didn't know you were on the dance team Tuzou." Kagome replied. It was kinda weird talking to Kanna. She always did seem like a really sweet girl, they just never had the chance to talk. And it was obvious she was shy based on her hesitation and how soft her voice was. Kanna smiled back and nodded.

"I love to dance," She replied.

"Yeah I don't mind going but…why us?" Sango asked. She had to find out why it was Kanna was inviting them to her showcase all the sudden. It could be a trick. She did seem nice, but that could just be a ploy. Kanna nodded.

"I understand your suspicion." She turned her eyes to Kagome. "The thing is…I've always admired you Higurashi. You always got top scores, and I don't know if you've ever noticed, but every time we have a test you always best me. I always come in second to you. I admired you because you were so smart," She then turned to Sango. "And Tadashi. Whenever you got into arguments with Kikyo, or anybody it always made me laugh because you're so funny. I admire your strength in being able to stand up to people who are mean. But seeing as you two really didn't get along with my siblings, or anybody in our group I didn't think you would feel comfortable if I invited you any place. But now I've seen Higurashi talking with Inu-kun and Banko-chan, and Tadashi talking with Miro-chan. I thought it would be ok," She said. Kagome had to refrain from saying "awe" at the way Kanna smiled so genuinely at them.

"She's so damn cute!" Kagome exclaimed, not being able to hold back anymore as she wrapped her arms around Kanna and squeezed. "Can I keep her?" She asked, nuzzling Kanna who giggled and hugged her back.

"She's not a damn pet you dolt!" Sango snapped, but she smiled herself, and laughed. There was light in Kagomes eyes that made Sango keep her smile, and she knew it was because Kagome was happy…that another person did like her before she changed.

_***3:30pm On the Other Side of Town…***_

ZzzzZZZZzz. ZzzzZZZzz. ZzzzZZZzz. A head full of thick messy red hair poked out from beneath white sheets and picked up the Samsung Intensity phone of the floor next to the mattress she was currently laid out on. Her sparkling hazel eyes were dull with sleep and narrowed with slight irritation.

"Keiko…wake up…you're phone's been vibrating off the hook all morning." She muttered, pressing in the unlock code to open the phone. There was a soft moan from beside her as another head full of messy black hair popped up from underneath the sheets. The girl rubbed her eyes with a slight yawn.

"Mmm…really? Who is it?" Keiko asked, reaching her hand out blindly not for her phone, since she knew her partner already had it, but instead for the small alarm clock that was somewhere near them she knew. Riku yawned as well.

"Sango, Sango, Sango, Sango, and more Sango. Maybe I should get on her about texting my girlfriend so much. Especially so early in the damn morning when we're trying to sleep. Asswipe." She grumbled, plopping the phone down on the bed and pulling the covers back over her head. Keiko found the clock and after lifting it up and squinting her eyes, they widened when she saw the time. Then she chuckled.

"Riku, it's not morning. It's past three in the afternoon," Keiko said softly, sitting up and stretching, revealing the naked upper half of her body, her full breasts lifting slightly as she stretched, the smoothness of her stomach showing in the slivers of sunlight that passed into their room through the curtains.

"WHAT?!" Riku cried, shooting up out of bed completely naked herself. "Goddammit fuck fuck fuck son of a bitch! I'm gonna be late for work again! Fu-" Before Riku could finish her rant Keiko pulled the covers out from under her so she fell flat on her face and Keiko smiled. Crawling over to her firey red headed lover she moved over top of her, kissing the back of her shoulder lightly.

"You're off work today baby. Don't you remember?" She purred, kissing the back of her shoulder again. Riku made a light humming noise of approval and she relaxed as Keiko continued to kiss her shoulder. Then, after a minute Keiko sat up on Riku's naked backside and picked up her lovers phone, unlocking it with her code and gazing at it as well.

"Seems as though Sango has made it a point to blow up your phone too," she said softly, as she proceeded to open a few of Sango's texts.

"Well what the hell does she want?" Riku muttered, grumpy now because of the lack of affection she was now receiving due to the text messages of her old friend.

"Hmm…apparently her and Kagome are going to a party tonight…but there's a threat that they'll be jumped, so they want us there just in case." Keiko said, raising her eyebrows in slight surprise.

"The fuck I look like a bodyguard?" Riku snapped, pulling a pillow off the bed and shoving her face in it. Keiko rubbed Riku's back slowly.

"Awe. You're just mad because you were sleeping so well and got woken up." She said smiling. She leaned down and kissed Riku's cheek lightly before standing up. "I think we should go." Keiko said stretching once more and walking over to the closet, pulling out a vanilla towel that sat inside of a clear tot. Riku rolled her eyes.

"Of course you do. What time does the damn thing start?" She demanded, rolling over on her back to stare up at the white ceiling above them that was tainted with yellow.

"Eleven." Keiko replied, before winking at her red-headed partner and disappearing into the small bathroom. Riku continued to stare up at the ceiling, blank faced at first, but a small smile eased it's way on to her lips.

"Ah, Sango and Kagome…been so long…I'm kind of excited…"

_***7:30pm_

_ Tadashi Household***_

"Gaaaah! Sango I'm so fuckin nervous and hype I could piss myself!" Kagome cried, flopping down on Sango's bed in her towel, her long raven locks hidden under a white hair towel matching the one wrapped around her body. Sango chuckled, sitting down next to Kagome wrapped in a peach towel. They had both just gotten out of the shower and when Kagome was done in the guest bathroom she had made her way back to Sango's room to get ready.

"Well then calm down, because if you piss yourself on my bed…I'll kill you." She replied, her words holding no bluff. Kagome huffed.

"Fine, fine. But the party's not until eleven any way, why are we starting to get ready so early?" She asked. Sango shrugged a little.

"So everything will be perfect. I made us an appointment to get manicures and pedicures, and, not to say we aren't bomb at doing our own hair but since my moms a hairstylist she'll do it for us. Then we got makeup and outfits." Sango said smiling. Kagome raised an eyebrow and smirked a little.

"Y'know Sango, all this seems a bit much for a party…something tells me you're doing all this more so for the person throwing the party," She said, winking at Sango who blushed and tackled Kagome off her bed, putting her in a head lock. Kagome laughed, and after a brief wrestling match, they went about their business. Three and a half hours later, at exactly eleven the girls had just finished getting ready (of course they had planned on being fashionably late). Both girls stared at themselves in the mirror.

"Wow…I don't think I've ever seen myself look so sexy…" Kagome said softly, almost disbelieving at what her reflection showed her. She was wearing a dark sapphire blue halter top that sparkled just the right amount, a dark navy jean mini skirt, with sapphire blue five inch pumps. Her make up was a brilliant combination of blue and smokey silver with sparkling black mascara, blue eyeliner, and a perfect amount of clear shinny gloss on her lips. In her ears were gleaming silver hoop earrings, and her hair was pulled up into a thick curly pony tail, each spiral curl small, making the volume of her hair amazing. Her bangs were to the side with a long strand of hair accompanying them on close to her ear. Her nails were perfectly done in blue with a silver rose on the thumb and pinky of each hand, same with her toes. Her skin was so light it looked like she practically glowed with everything she had on.

"Tell me about it…" Sango replied softly, taken with her own reflection. She had on an emerald green belly shirt that had a light sparkle to it as well. She had on jet black jean capris with emerald green three inch open toe mini boot heels with silver buckles on the outsides. Her makeup matched Kagomes except her color was instead green and she had less silver. Medium sized forest green studs gleamed from her ears and her hair was down in long tumbling waves, her bangs held back and to the side in a dark green hair clip. Sango's nails were green, with a pale pink lotus blossom on the same fingers as Kagome. The slowly turned and looked at each other, disbelief in each of their eyes. It took a moment before each of them could speak so they let out nervous chuckles.

"Damn, I knew we could look good Kags but this is crazy." Sango stated. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I know…" She replied. Sango's mom walked into the room and chuckled at the two girls.

"Come on you two. It's already five past eleven," She gave them a gentle smile. "You better get going…and both of you look beautiful." She stated, before walking away. "Have fun tonight!" Kagome grinned at Sango.

"You ready?"

"Hell yeah!"

_***11:23pm_

_ Kaido Mansion***_

Sango and Kagome stepped out of the car with eyes wide. Miroku's mansion was huge…to say the least. Lights on the clean cut green lawn and from in the house illuminated the fifty plus people dancing on the lawn and in the house to the blaring sound of 'Hey Baby' by Pitbull and T-Pain. The mansion was light brown and white with a stone walkway leading to the open front door. They looked at each other and grinned. Many people they saw didn't even go to their school. This, was bound to be fun. Walking up the stone walkway people stared at them and Sango flipped her hair, sending a wink to a dumfounded guy who was in the middle of holding his girlfriend but whose attention had jumped off of her to Sango and Kagome. They stepped into the house, greeted by over a hundred people dancing. In front of them to the immediate left was a huge light brown hard wood floor living room with a plasma tv, three green couches and two tables filled with bottles of various alcohol and a golden chandelier. To the front and left was a huge staircase and to the right was the general room with a single couch and two more tables filled with more alcohol and a ping pong table where people were playing beer pong. A number of coolers littered the floor filled with beers. Sango smirked, skipped over to one of the coolers and picked up two bottles of Dos Equis beer and tossed one at Kagome who caught it. Popping the bottles open with their teeth they cheered and did what they knew to do…dance. Colors splayed all over the room from the large rainbow disco ball in the center of the ceiling. The next song that started blaring was 'Club Can't Handle Me' by Flo Rida and David Guetta.

"Hey Miroku, isn't that your girl?" Bankotsu said with a smirk, gesturing his head towards the two beautiful girls on the floor below them. Miroku, Bankotsu (who was holding Kagura), his sister Jakotsu and Ayame were standing on the landing at the top of the stairs. Miroku, who was wearing baggy white jeans with a loose black tank, black jordans, and a spiked black belt, his black hair spiked like Bankotsu's, grinned widely.

"Yeah, you're right. I'mma go get her," He stated and with that started walking away. Jakotsu chuckled.

"I've seen him go after a lot of girls…but for once, he picked a interesting one," Jakotsu commented, narrowing her green eyes as she leaned against the rail. She was truly beautiful. Her long blond hair reached her lower back in gorgeous waves of brilliant volume, She was wearing a sleek purple off the shoulder crop top with tight black leggings fitting her thick, curvaceous body flawlessly, and purple strap heels. Her glossed lips were perfectly plump, a sly smile gracing her almost angelic face, smokey purple eye makeup only making her look like a tainted angel. She was easily the most popular girl, even with Kikyo, Kagura and Ayame there, however, she never pushed to be in charge, but she still had a firecracker personality. Bankotsu, who was wearing low black jeans with a red belt, red and black nike's, and a long red graphic tee nodded in agreement with his sister while letting his eyes linger on Kagome with slight surprise and mild amusement. She looked…radiant. Nothing had changed, he still wanted to bed her, but Kagura had been watching his every move ever since she heard about the locker room incident. Then again, it's not like he really cared for their relationship. Kagura was decent enough to talk to but she wan't exciting. She was pretty two dimensional. She wanted to prove to everybody she was a bad ass so she was mean and had an attitude, and was a devious girl. Right to the core. She cared for her friends and all but…the same shit everyday was boring him. And, not to say that Kagura was bad in bed, she was decent, but she couldn't keep up with him. Now Kagome…she was a mystery. A girl who can go from ultra invisible nerd to a beautiful goddess who held her head up high, was enough to get his interests on his own but…her almost intimidating gaze, her aura of pride, but the not knowing, the mystery of it all, kept his interest. Not to mention he was dying to know how she felt in bed.

Kagura grabbed Bankotsu's chin and jerked his head back so his gaze was now on her, and Jakotsu raised an eyebrow at Kagura's nerve. Kagura had come to the party in black couchie shorts, a blood v-cut red tank top to match her boyfriend (which Baknotsu hated when she did that) open toe red pumps with bows on the center near her toes which were painted black along with her nails. Her hair was down in messy waves, her makeup making her eyes look sharper.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Kagura snarled at him. Bankotsu raised an eyebrow and took her hand in his, pulling it away from his chin. He chuckled.

"Does it matter?" He asked, smirking at her.

"Or are you just feeling a little insecure Kagura?" Jakotsu added, smirking herself. Kagura snatched her hand away from Bankotsu's before glaring at Jakotsu, then turning her attention back to him and growling.

"Don't play games with me Bankotsu." She hissed. Bankotsu stared at her for a moment, then glanced back down at Kagome who was dancing, swinging her hips next to her friend Tadashi.

"Who said anything about playing games?"

"Sango!" Miroku called. Sango, who was shaking her ass with Kagome and who had just taken another swig of her beer turned her head towards the voice and grinned when she saw him. Kagome smiled.

"Hey, hey, hey Kaido." Kagome greeted while Miroku hugged Sango tight and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Higuashi," He let go of Sango and looked down, still grinning boyishly at her. "I was worried you weren't coming. You look…amazing." He said honestly. Sango chuckled.

"Relax Miroku, I was only a little late. And thanks. Where's your entourage?" She questioned. Kagome was wondering the same thing. Looking around she had noticed Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Kagura and Ayame on the landing but she hadn't seen the rest of them. And if anything was going to happen, they needed to know where everybody was. Miroku shrugged a little.

"Sesshomaru's not much of a party guy so he's not coming. Inuyasha, Naraku, and Kikyo are somewhere around here, so's Kanna and Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Kagura and Ayame are right up there," He said, nodding towards the landing. Sango glanced up and Kagome noted that she must have made eye contact with Ayame because her body suddenly stiffened and hatred filled her eyes.

"Dance with me Sango?" Miroku asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. Sango drew her eyes away from Ayame and smiled at Miroku.

"Sure. You good Kagome?" She asked. Kagome nodded and raised her beer bottle to them, and with that, Miroku led her to the middle of the room, turned her back to him, wrapped his arms around her waist and Sango started grinding on him, winding her hips against his to J-Lo's 'On The Floor' and for once, Kagome finally felt alone. She felt nervous. Though she knew how to dance, but this was her first time being at big party. She began to feel a little insecure since no one had asked her to dance yet. She knew she looked good, better than over half the girls at the party but then why…

"Higurashi. I can't even begin explain how good you look," Came a voice from behind her. She turned and couldn't help but to laugh a bit when she saw Inuyasha standing there grinning at her.

"You don't look too bad yourself," She said, observing his baggy long blue shorts and crisp white t with matching adidas with a gold chain around his neck matching the gleaming gold watch on his left wrist. He took her hand and pulled her into him.

"Thanks," He murmured in her ear and before she could say anything he turned her body around. Needing no other hint, Kagome grinded against him, and he grinded back. Before long Ke$ha's 'Blah Blah Blah' was playing and Kagome found herself at the ping pong table playing beer pong, whipping Inuyasha's ass, the crowd of people laughing around them. A moment later Inuyasha was nudged aside and Kagome's eyes widened as she saw Bankotsu step in his place across from her.

"Hey Higurashi," Bankotsu said smoothly, smirking at her.

"Awe fuck." Kagome stated, and the crowd of people surrounding them which now included Miroku, Sango and Kanna laughed some more. Kagome, who had already had two beers, three shots of Jack Daniels, four shots of Ciroc, a body shot of Grey Goose off of Sango, and what she had already had to drink in the game so far, was feeling her intoxication quite bit and if Bankotsu was better than Inuyasha at beer pong she was going to get her ass kicked. Bankotsu chuckled and the game began. It was a bit of a whir to Kagome and by the time the game ended she was giggling in her drunken ness. Bankotsu definitely won. Kagome felt some one grab her shoulders as the lights become suddenly more colorful. She looked up at Sango and grinned, laughing. Sango shook her head sharing the same grin as her friend.

"You good Kagome?" She asked. She knew Kagome could handle her liquor but she had to check. Kagome smiled and nodded. Truth was she was drunk but not even close to not being in control of herself. "Good, because some one's coming for you," She said before disappearing in the crowd. Kagome looked up to see Bankotsu walking towards her. He took her hand gently in his.

"How about we finish what we started?" He murmured huskily in her ear. Biting her bottom lip Kagome nodded and let him lead her through the crowd of people dancing. Before long they were upstairs, inside a dark bedroom, and on the bed. Bankotsu's lips were on hers and that scorching hot feeling returned, starting from his lips moving on hers then ran through her body until it exploded at her core. His hands ran everywhere on her body and she mimicked him. His tongue slipped in her mouth and she moaned into the kiss while she pulled up his shirt and he pushed her skirt up to her waist. He broke their kiss so she could pull his shirt of his head and he kissed down her cheek, jaw, and neck while ripping off her underwear and slipping two thick fingers inside of her. Kagome gasped and moaned into his neck, biting into it and sucking it, causing him to groan as she undid his belt and jeans before slipping her hand inside them and his boxers and stroking him. Now that she had a little liquid courage in her, her shyness was completely gone. She wanted him, and she wanted him now. Bankotsu pumped his fingers inside of her hard, hooking them inside of her causing her to gasp louder as he hit that special spot. She coated his fingers with her wetness and Bankotsu smirked.

"Tell me you want me," Bankotsu murmured after nipping her collarbone. Kagome smirked back at him. He wasn't getting her like last time. She flipped them so she was on top of him. She lifted her hand and snatched the ponytail out of her hair, allowing her small curls to fall from their high ponytail and frame her face and shoulders. Reaching her hand inside her shirt she pulled a condom out of her bra and ripped the packet open with her teeth. Not that she went to the party expecting to get laid, but as Sango always preached, better to be safe then sorry. Leaning down she nipped his ear.

"Does that say enough?" She whispered. Bankotsu's eyes glistened in the small amount of light reaching them from the window. From downstairs she could hear the sound of Ke$sha's 'Take It Off' starting to play.

"For now babe. Bet money I'll make you say more though." He replied, his deep voice making her shiver. Without another word her lifted her with one arm, pushed down his pants and boxers with the other and slipped on the condom, then let her go and sat up. If she wanted to ride him then he wasn't going to argue. Kagome positioned herself, straddling his hips and she slowly slid herself down on the long, thick, hot length of Bankotsu. It almost felt endless as she tiled her head back and moaned a long "yes" while his cock stretched her and filled her. He was big…just as she had expected. They had both waited what seemed like forever for this, even though it had only been two days. When he was finally fully inside her she moved her head up and looked deep into his eyes, which were already staring at her, boring into hers. She refused to stop any longer and with a slight lift and roll of her hips, she began to ride him. Bankotsu let out a low groan before gripping her hips and clenching his jaw. She was so damn tight, her walls practically swallowing his cock, her heat burning through him. Damn, she felt good.

Bankotsu slid his hands up her body and ripped her shirt over her head and yanked the right side of her bra down, taking her taunt pink nipple into his mouth and sucking on it hard. Kagome let out a mix between a whimper and a moan and tightened herself around his cock and continued to ride him, rolling her hips in small circles against him. Bankotsu moved his mouth away from her nipple and watched her ride him, watched as she rolled her body so her breasts lifted, her stomach curved sexily, and her hips rushed forward and he groaned. The heat that was between them was enough to ignite them both, the air in the room turning suffocatingly thick and steamy quickly. A line of sweat formed on Kagomes forehead as she rode him. Tilting her head back as he thrust up into her, the slow rhythm they had started intoxicating her, making her eyelids flutter. She couldn't stop, couldn't get enough of him. Her lips parted slightly, taking in a hot breath. Bankotsu, no matter how much he enjoyed watching her ride him, watching her give him and herself pleasure while he thrusted up to meet her hips, decided she had had enough control time. Picking her up she whimpered at the loss of his cock and he slammed her down on the bed and before she could utter a word he grabbed her legs and propped them up on his shoulders and took her like nothing else in the world mattered. He pounded his dick into her tight wetness and she cried out, gripping the only thing available that wasn't him; the sheets. He held her thighs against his chest and grinded his cock hard inside of her, stretching her walls more and more, filling her to his hilt with every deep thrust.

Kagome watched as he slowly lifted his thumb to his mouth and, making eye contact with her he licked it and put it between her legs. Before she could question she felt more pleasure burst inside of her as the now sleekness of his thumb rubbed her clit while he thrusted and grinded repeatedly inside her.

"Bankotsu!" She cried and moaned at the same time. He was so damn good, passion and fever burned through her body. Refusing to let him have it all she propped herself on her elbows and slammed her hips up to meet his with every thrust he gave her, causing him to go even deeper resulting in a pleasured sound coming from both of them, their slow rhythm lost and replaced with a fast, hard, unmatched one. Their continuous pushing, pulling, grinding, thrusting, tightening, body rolling, sweating, kissing, moaning, groaning drew them closer and closer to their peaks, the way their bodies molded perfectly together, the hardness of his chest pressing hard against the flatness of her stomach, his fingers digging deep into her hips while her nails dragged down his scorching hot skin of his bare back, the passion driving them further away from reality then they had ever been. Kagome felt the white hot pleasure burn through her as she cried out Bankotsu's name again, the cry of her orgasm lost to others in the party who couldn't hear a thing over the blaring music. The pleasure built her up then broke her down as she felt it throughout every part of her body, her toes curling tight and Bankotsu rode out her orgasm with only a single more thrust and he reached his own in the midst of hers. He groaned her name lowly in her ear when he came, his body stiffening then collapsing onto of her, his hot seed spent inside the condom. They both panted heavily as slowly the music started to reach their ears again and Kagome let out a breathless laugh as the sound of 'Invented Sex' by Trey Songz reached her ears. Bankotsu chuckled from on top of her as well. Leaning up he placed a searing kiss on her lips. She kissed back and they stayed that way for a good minute before Bankotsu pulled away slowly.

"I want you, Kagome." He said softly, his emerald eyes boring deep into her brown one's. She smiled a little and placed her hand on his cheek.

"You just had me," She whispered back. He nuzzled his face in her neck and slipped an arm around her waist. Kagome's eyes widened. Damn, she must have really been good. She almost chuckled at the thought.

"Be my girl," He murmured. Kagome probably couldn't say yes quick enough, but she held back for a moment, as if she were considering his offer before answering, so as not to seem too desperate.

"Mmmm…you got it babe." She replied lightly and kissed him. After yet another minute of a heated kiss Kagome pulled away from him. '_Time to handle Tuzou._' She thought to herself, letting out a whimper as Bankotsu slowly pulled his length out of her. Standing up he slipped the condom off his now limp cock and tossed it in the small trashcan next to the bed. Kagome chuckled.

"You sure it's okay to leave that in Kaido's house?" She asked, whimpering again as she sat herself up on the bed and then stood up. Bankotsu grinned boyishly and shrugged. Kagome immediately felt tired and sore when she finally got on her feet. Some of her sobriety had returned with the passionate way Bankotsu and her had sex, but that left her body tingling, between her legs sore from his pure ferocity, and her legs weary. She pulled down her skirt, picked up her shirt and slipped it on after fixing her bra. Looking over at Bankotsu she noticed he was already straightened out, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed watching her. Kagome smiled a little and pulled her curls back into a ponytail. Taking his hand she opened the door only to be hit with a blaring wall of music, now Chris Browns 'Wall to Wall'. Bankotsu kissed the side of her temple.

"I need to go take care of something. Give me your number and I'll meet you later." He stated. Kagome nodded and after putting her number in his phone, he pecked her and they went their separate ways, Kagome immediately going to try and find Sango. It didn't take her long. She could see where there was a parted crowd and in the center of that crowd was Sango and Ayame facing each other both of them looking ready to fight.

"Shit!" Kagome hissed and ran down the stairs and into the crowd. Before either enemy could do something to the other Kagome grabbed Sango and Ayame was grabbed by Kikyo. It was the first time Kagome had seen her since earlier that day at school. She was dressed in black fishnet stockings a hot pink mini skirt, pink pumps and a black and pink belly shirt. A prostitute in the making. Kagura stepped through the crowd and crossed her arms with a smirk.

"C'mon ladies. I think it's time we head outside." She said and with that, she turned and headed for the front door. Ayame snatched herself away from Kikyo and glared hard at Sango before following Kagura. Kikyo motioned her head for Kagome to follow them and headed off herself. Kagome looked at Sango.

"Three on two we can handle. But theres bound to be more. This is what Kikyo was warning us about. Where's Riku and Keiko?" Kagome asked Sango as they started to follow.

"They're here, don't worry. They probably saw that. They'll be there." Sango replied, her voice strangely even. "Now, where were you?" She asked, glancing at Kagome curiously as they walked out of the front door and down the stone pathway, those outside completely absorbed in their dance partners, games, friends, and alcohol they paid no attention. Kagome chuckled, shaking her head.

"You won't believe it but…I was having mind blowing sex with Bankotsu," She admitted with a small giggle. The corners of Sango's mouth twitched upward into a smile.

"I believe it." She replied simply, and after a moment of silence she noticed Kagome's anxious gazing around. "Don't worry. They'll be here." She whispered, and before long they found themselves on the far side of the mansion in front of the brick garage that was big enough to be a small house…but unfortunately, already there were five girls and three guys. Two of the girls and two guys held long steel pipes in their hands. Kagome and Sango stopped once they reached the concrete of the driveway. Sango's eyes were narrowed with anger and she glowered at Ayame.

"Even for you this is low." She hissed and Ayame shrugged indifferently to Sango.

"Seriously Kagura? This is your idea of a fight? Eleven on two?" Kagome growled. Before Kagura said anything Kikyo stepped forward and smiled sadistically at Kagome.

"I warned you." She stated, then stepped away from the fighters in front of her until she was far enough away. Kagome rolled her eyes. Of course Kikyo would move out of the way, she wasn't much of a fighter, which was another reason she couldn't comprehend why Kagura and Ayame were friends with her. Sango and Kagome stepped back as the crowd of ten now advanced on them.

"S-Sango-"

"Did some one call for a couple of sexy bad asses?" Came a voice from behind Sango and Kagome who turned their heads and broke out in grins when they saw Riku grinning at them with Keiko a couple feet behind her. She was in a baggy leather jacket, a yellow tube top, with a gleaming black leather mini skirt which, considering she literally had a coke bottle figure, large hips with big breasts and a big ass with voluptuous curves, displayed all of this. Acompanied with the clothes were black and white converse, her red hair pulled up into a messy ponytail. Keiko was wearing dark gray tight sweatpants with a maroon tank top and black nike's. Her black hair was in a braid hanging over her left shoulder and she smiled at them as they got closer.

"Riku! Keiko!" Kagome cried happily as she ran over and hugged them. It really had been too long since she'd seen them. Riku chuckled and they both hugged her back.

"Hey Kags. What's up?" She asked after pulling away. Disreguarding any answer Kagome would have provided Riku looked over at the ten people across from them and whistled. "Looks like you guys got yourselves in some trouble. Ten against two? Thats hardly fair. Wait…" She stepped closer and squinted, and as Kagome followed her gaze she noticed that Kagura looked uncomfortable. Suddenly, Riku started laughing.

"Whaaaat?! Kagura?! Really?! No wonder this reeks of foul play!" She exclaimed, laughing heartedly. Both Sango and Kagome's eyebrows shot up.

"You know her?!" Sango demanded. Riku nodded grinning.

"Hell yeah! Haha, actually, I used to beat her up all the time in middle school. I was in eighth grade when she was in sixth. I was quite the bully." She said chuckling. "Kagura also wanted to get in with the gang I was in back then but…we were in on some real dangerous shit and Kagura bust out crying the first time some one pulled a knife. So, needless to say, she wasn't cut out for that life. Good to see you again though." She said. Kagura growled at her, not making a move. Riku smirked, took off her leather jacket and tossed it to the side. "Anywho, enough chit chat I came here for a party…and I'm getting one." In three large steps, before anyone could move Riku uppercutted one of the guys with a pipe and next thing they knew, all hell broke lose. Fists were flying everywhere, Kagome was locked in a fight with Kagura and one other girl, while Sango and Ayame were in a cutthroat one on one, while Riku was fighting two guys and two girls, and Keiko was busy with two girls and one guy. Everything was a whir of movement, punching, kicking, Kagome was hardly aware of where her fists were flying but she knew there was not even enough time to think about it. This fight had turned into an all out brawl. She could feel pain all over and she saw blood, but didn't stop fighting, not even knowing whose blood it was.

"Kagome!" Like an idiot Kagome turned her head to the direction of the male calling her name only to be dealt a hook to the jaw that sent her spinning to the ground. She felt two large hands pull her up and she looked up to see a furious Bankotsu. Kagura had stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide at his sudden appearance…and the fact that he went for Kagome. Without taking his eyes off of Kagura he spoke.

"Kagome are you alright?" He growled lowly, his eyes beginning to bleed red as the demon blood that seeped through his veins began to bleed into his eyes. Kagome nodded dumbfoundedly while he helped her up. "Good." With that he let go of her…and headed straight into Riku's fight, yanking the two guys away from her and bashing their heads together, and they both went crashing to the ground unconscious. Riku whistled, the two girls she had been fighting already knocked out. She gave Bankotsu a thumbs up, before rushing off, jumping up and side kicking the guy Keiko was fighting in the back of the head. He fell forward on his face and she picked up his pipe and went to bash his head in, but Keiko's yell stopped her. She huffed, irritated, mumbling something about how Keiko never let her finish a job but was quickly met with the other girl Keiko was fighting. Bankotsu, since all three guys were done, fighting one of the girls was not his problem. Rushing over to Kagome and Kagura he broke up their fight. Both of them looked in pretty bad shape, Kagome's lip was busted and bleeding profusely, her cheek was swollen and she had bruises around her neck and arms. Kagura's eye was beginning to swell, her nose bleeding, a cut bleeding from above her right eye and bruises along her ribs which were exposed by her ripped tank top.

"Why the hell are you grabbing her Bankotsu?!" Kagura screamed, her hands still balled into fists. Kagome spit out some blood, wiped her bottom lip and smirked at Kagura.

"Because he's my man now you fuckin bitch." She snapped. It hadn't been her intent to let Kagura know at that particular instant but she was so angry she wanted to see Kagura hurt beyond the bruises and the blood…and she did. Kagura let out an outraged scream, the wind kicking up as her demon energy broke through. Ayame and Sango stopped their brutal fight, both of them battered and bloody, barley standing. They looked into each others eyes and an unspoken understanding reached between them, and they both ran, Sango to Kagome and Ayame to Kagura. Suddenly Kikyo came running back.

"Run! Now! Somebody called the police!" She shouted, above the vicious whipping of Kagura's wind. Ayame held Kagura tight and screamed at her to stop.

"Kagome let's go!" Sango yelled above the chaos of the shouts, wind, screaming, and distant sirens. Bankotsu shoved Kagome towards Sango lightly, his lips moving in what Kagome thought said 'go' and without further encouragement she grabbed Sango's hand and they ran through the crowd of people running to get to their cars before the police showed up. They reached Sango's car in record timing and dived inside. Before Kagome even had her door fully closed Sango had hit the gas, and raced away from the mansion.

* * *

**Narrator:** Before I even say noffin, can somebody tell me what bitch called the mothafuckin police? Df? -_- I was mad, shiiiit I wanted to see the end of that fight but Bankotsu came all in like Superman xD I gotcho kyptonite baby. -clears my throat- Anyway lol. It almost seemed like Ayame and Sango were gone kill each other huh? Y'all curious to find out why? Huh? . ….….but HOLD UP gotdamn that sexy scene….why Bankotsu why…shoulda given me that good dick I'da been singing xDD. Kikyo a bitch doe -_- how df she gon help Kagura set up the mothafuckin fight then dip? She need her ass whipped…don't worry it's comin' :D Y'all happy now that Kagome has Bankotsu? Well I aint -_- man need to be mine dammit MINE. Anyway, see y'all soon!

* * *

**((A/N:** Hey hey hey! xD This was one of the hardest chapters to write and I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reading, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! And thank you Narrator for narrating this crazy ass chapter lol. Thanks again everyone! **))**


	6. Do You Remember?

((****DISCLAIMER ALERT: I do not own any of the Inuyasha cast. All rights to the author and illustrator Rumiko Takahashi**.**))

B.I.T.C.H

B-Beautifully

I-Ignorant

T-Traitorus

C-Cuntacious

H-Hoe

Chapter Six: Do You Remember?

* * *

**Narrator:** Let's take a walk down memory lane. Where the skies are always darker, the rain is always harder, and the sisters are always crueler. Then present day. So loop your lovers arm, plaster that broken smile on your face, and skip down that cracked and crumbled road you call life. Warning. This chapter may cause extreme angrynessness, once you find out what one sister did to another. So get ready for that blast from the past, tuck your head between your ass, and get ready to kiss your dignity goodbye! This chapter, is rated PG-13 but the story itself is still rated MA. So sit back an enjoy, that means all them nerdy boys i swore off in all the other chapters, that live in their momma's basement, can read this chapter. ONLY this chapter. Ok buh-baii!

* * *

*****3:00pm**

** Kuzoi High*****

_Sango grimaced a little as she looked at her friend. It was right after school and they watched as it was pouring buckets outside, and the poor girl had "forgotten" to bring her umbrella. Sango knew that was a lie, Kagome was almost always on top of the weather and had never forgotten her umbrella in the three years they had been friends. The only explanation was that Kikyo stole it from her. She sighed. Under normal circumstances she would have just walked home with Kagome but she hadn't brought an umbrella since her mom was picking her up from school that day. Also, she had offered to have her mother give Kagome a ride but Kagome knew that she had a Martial Arts Tournament that day and they automatically disqualified late applicants. _

_"I'll be fine Sango, it's not that far of a walk to my house," She said softly, looking down slightly, her black rimmed glasses sliding a little lower on her nose as her black tendrils of hair spilled over her shoulders in messy waves. She looked so adorably sad Sango wanted to hug her but at the same time cry. They heard a honk and Sango sighed as she spotted her mothers car._

_"Kags, it's a twenty minute walk if you're walking fast, are you sure you don't want a ride? What if you get sick?" She questioned, her eyes showing deep concern. Kagome only smiled in the way she always did when she was hiding her pain. Today had been an exceptionally hard day for her. First she had stayed up all night completing a weeks worth of Kikyo's homework, then Kagura had thrown a basketball at the back of her head during gym class and made fun of her for three periods straight. Not to mention Ayame had tripped her in the lunch room making her fall all over her food and when Sango offered to buy her another lunch, she insisted she wasn't hungry. It made Sango furious to see Kagome endure all of this but…no matter how many times she had told Kagome to stand up for herself, she wouldn't…she was scared, and although Sango stood up for her, she knew she wouldn't be able to truly help Kagome until Kagome decided to help herself._

_"Sango, I'll be fine. Now go before you're late," Kagome said with a smile, pushing her glasses up a little. Sango's heart broke. She hated that smile. Without another word Sango turned and ran to the red Nissan Altima in the parking lot, hoped in, and Kagome watched as a few seconds later, the car with Sango inside, disappeared. Tears prickled her eyes and she took a deep breath, not bothering to stop them from falling as she stepped into the pouring ran that was falling from the gray sky high above her. Her head hurt, her body ached, and she was mentally drained. She wanted nothing more than to be some place safe and warm. The tears cascaded down her face as she walked in the rain, the hard droplets stinging on her sensitive skin. She kept her head down as various students passed her, some laughing, some whispering. She couldn't take it anymore…the cruelty of that school. Clutching her school bag to her chest she sobbed and broke out into a run. She raced through the school gate, down the street, down the next street, around the corner and finally she stopped. Falling to her knees and dropping her school bag she sobbed, alone in the middle of the empty sidewalk. Balling her fists she held them to her eyes like a little child, crying into them as her hair hung, wet and loose around her. The only sounds she could hear were her sobs, her wails, and the pounding of the water droplets shattering around her. Why? Why did everything hurt so bad? Why was everyday so painful? Not being able to answer those questions, was more pain in itself. The truth was, there was no answer._

_She wasn't sure how long she sat there, whether it was a half hour or an hour, but somewhere in the midst of that, she noticed that she couldn't feel the rain anymore, but she knew it couldn't have stopped. She could still hear it. Finally, slowly lowering her fists from her eyes she lifted her head and her eyes immediately locked in on the molten honey one's in front of her. Squatting down across from her was Taisho Sesshomaru, wearing a beige business suite with a black tie and black dress shoes, and he was holding, above their heads, an umbrella. And suddenly…he smiled at her. Kagome realized she had stopped breathing as she stared at him in awe. His silver hair was beautiful, his eyes pouring their color into hers. This man…was magnificent...and the smile he gave her, warmed her to her soul. Like an Angel. Such a contradiction to his true demonic nature._

_"T-Taisho-san…" She stuttered, then hiccuped slightly. He held his hand out to her and after a moments hesitation, to which he did not retract his hand, she placed her hand in his and a burst of warmth crept through her body, a small pink shade filling her cheeks. He helped her up slowly, keeping the umbrella covering the both of them and handed her back her school bag. She looked down slightly, still blushing as she took it from him. "T-thank y-you…" She whispered._

_"Higurashi…are you alright?" His voice caused her body to stiffen, and then relax as the deep baritone was almost as soothing as a lullaby. She wiped the remainder of the tears from her eyes and nodded, keeping her head down. Sesshomaru, unnoticed by her, frowned. Reaching his hand out her cupped her chin and tilted her head so she was once again entranced by those amber orbs of his. "I ask again. Are you alright?" He questioned, not convinced by the weak nod of her head. Kagome could not tare her gaze from his and she knew she couldn't lie._

_"N-no…I…just had a really bad day." She said softly. Sesshomaru released her chin with a nod of approval, not because he knew of her predicament, but because she did not lie._

_"Where do you live?" He asked her, glancing around, looking at street signs around them. When she didn't answer he looked down at her and noticed her trying to wipe her wet glasses with her wet shirt. He sighed. Taking her glasses from her he pushed the umbrella into her hand to hold above them and wiped her glasses dry with a handkerchief. "Where do you live?" He asked again, handing her glasses back to her. She took them with a shy blush and a muttered thank you while he took back the umbrella._

_"23 Sakai street," She replied. Sesshomaru looked down at her, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion._

_"Why are you all the way out here?" He questioned. Kagome looked over at one of the street signs finally and her eyes widened. She had gone in the complete wrong direction and was now thirty five minutes away from her house! Kagome sighed._

_"I guess I…wasn't paying attention." She said softly, looking down once again._

_"Let's go." Sesshomaru said, taking her hand gently in his, and he began to walk. Without questioning him, Kagome followed, her eyes staying on his angelic form. They walked in comfortable silence for awhile, except for occasional questions she asked him, like why he was out in the rain himself, or what he liked to do on rainy days and such. In the course of their walk he had handed her his suit jacket to wear since she was shivering, and despite her protests, she put it on, and it felt like the warmest, most comfortable piece of clothing she had ever worn in her life. His scent filled her nose and made her smile. Even though their leisurely walk in the rain had lasted forty-five minutes, when it was finally over, Kagome didn't want him to leave. They stood in front of the gate to her house and she smiled up at him. Not the fake smile she had given Sango, but one of happiness. Besides Sango, Hojo, and her mother…he was the only person to show her such kindness. _

_"Thank you Taisho-san," She said, bowing lowly, after she had given him back his jacket. "For everything." Sesshomaru didn't respond, instead, that gentle smile that she had seen when he first bumped into her, returned, and with that, he turned…and walked away._

*****Eight Months Later-Sophomore Year**

** 11:42am Kuzoi High*****

_Kagome let out a deep sigh as she leaned against her locker. Sesshomaru had just passed her for the second time that day! Not that she was…obsessively counting or anything. Sango chuckled as she walked up beside her friend._

_"Still drooling over Taisho huh?" She said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Kagome's shoulders. Kagome giggled, a small blush illuminating her face. She looked so happy…and that made Sango happy. Ever since the day Sesshomaru had walked Kagome home she had changed. She became happier. She smiled more, a real smile, and despite the fact Kikyo and company were still cruel to her…she endured it, and she always smiled when it was over. Even though they had barely talked aside from the occasional hi, wave and even more rare question, Sesshomaru had given her hope, showed her light that she didn't think existed. And Sango…was ever grateful to him for it._

_"Not going to lie I was." She said grinning from ear to ear. He was gone now, but the effect his presence had on her always lingered far after he had disappeared._

_"Soooo…when are you gonna tell him?" Sango asked with a teasing smirk. Kagome gasped, her whole face turning red._

_"Never! God!" She snapped, causing Sango to burst out laughing._

_"I don't know Kagome, maybe you should consider it, it seems like you might have a chance. I mean-"_

_"Are you two talking about Taisho Sesshomaru?" Came another voice. They turned to face Hojo, dressed in his track team sweats and Sango groaned. She didn't like Hojo…he annoyed the hell out of her. But, she put up with him since he was somewhat friends with Kagome, and the dude was actually in tune with her best friend enough to know she had a crush on Sesshomaru. Kagome didn't stop smiling as she nodded at Hojo._

_"You really have a thing for him huh Kagome?" He asked, raising both eyebrows. Kagome didn't answer, but instead let out a small chuckle. "Well tough luck he's taken." Hojo said heartlessly, with a light shrug of his shoulders. Sango…wanted to slap him. She didn't know if Sesshomaru was taken or not, but she knew Hojo wouldn't lie…but the cold way in which he said it made her furious. It was probably because of his own feelings for Kagome that he selfishly told her in such a heartless manner. Then Sango remembered the girl standing next to her._

_"Oh…Kagome…" She said softly, as she looked at her friend. She gasped at what she saw. Kagome's eyes were suddenly no longer lit, but dull. Her smile had faded, and the light tint of color that had brightened up her face was gone. The next thing they heard made Sango close her eyes and clench her fists. Laughter…and it was Kagura's. Sango glared hard at the oldest Tuzou sister as she stepped up behind Hojo._

_"Don't mind me, I couldn't help but to over hear. Little Higurashi likes Sesshomaru, and your little geek friend here is right. He is taken," She said smirking, while chewing on some gum. _

_"By who?" Sango growled. Kagura's smirk…only got bigger._

_"What the hell kind of dumb ass question is that? Obviously by the better Higurashi sister. Sesshou's girlfriend is Kikyo." She sneered, and after spitting her gum out on Kagome's shoe, she walked past them laughing, bumping hard into Kagome's shoulder. Sango's body began to tremble with rage. This…was the worst thing that could have been done. She looked at Kagome and was devastated by what she saw. Kagome, was broken…no she was shattered. Completely shattered. She looked more torn apart then she did that rainy day she first talked to Sesshomaru, as silent tears slipped from her wide, horrified eyes. Sango reached her hand out to her crestfallen friend._

_"Kagome I-" Before she could finish, Kagome had turned tail…and bolted away from them, the sound of her name being yelled by Sango falling on deaf ears._

_When Kagome didn't show up at their next class Sango spent the whole rest of the day looking for her but to no avail. Even Kagome's favorite hiding spot (behind the Sakura tree in the far corner of the courtyard) was vacant. It was twenty minutes before school was going to end. Sango felt so bad she wanted to cry. Racing back into the school from checking outside for the second time she ran smack dap into a hard chest._

_"Shit, I'm sorry." She stated quickly, rubbing her nose and looking up. To her surprise, it was none other than Sesshomaru. Her eyes widened and for a second she grinned wildly with happiness…but then glared. How could he go out with Kikyo? Granted it may not have been the most obvious thing in the world (to him) that Kagome liked him since she barely spoke to him (because she was intimidated of approaching him in school since he was so popular and always around people), but how could he go out with Kikyo of all people? Sango's mother always did teach her that who people date are a either a reflection on them, or a reflection on how they were raised. Either way, she didn't like it._

_"Hn." Sesshomaru stated dismissively and began to walk past her. Sango clenched her jaw and grabbed his arm, yanking him back so he was once again facing her._

_"Hold it Ice Prince. Have you seen Kagome?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes at him. He probably wouldn't have, but maybe, just maybe if he had, Kagome would be in a little better spirits and she would be able to find her. Sesshomaru glared at Sango before snatching his arm away from her. For a quick instant though, question filled his eyes when he realized that Kagome's best friend had no idea where she was. That didn't stop the glare from returning._

_"Do refrain from touching me human. And no, I have not seen your friend." Sesshomaru answered lowly. Sango scoffed and let out a humorless laugh._

_"Oh, I can't touch you because I'm human? But Kikyo, whose just as human as me, can put her filthy hands on you? Trust me she may be a Miko but purifying your dick will be the last thing that happens. I hope you get herpes you pompous egotistical prick!" She snapped and shoved past him, storming off down the hall. Sesshomaru glared hard at her retreating form at first…but then his eyes softened ever so slightly. His girlfriends little sister was missing…even from the only person he'd ever seen her talking to. The thought was only allowed to trouble him for a second before he shook his head and pushed it aside, heading towards his original goal which was his car, outside the school so he could make it to a meeting._

*****2:45pm Kuzoi High**

** Girls Locker Room*****

_"Kikyo please don't do this…" Kagome sobbed pathetically in front of her sister. Kikyo was leaning against her locker with a sarcastically pitying smirk on her pale face, her eyes cold and mocking. It really was quite hilarious, seeing Kagome this desperate. "Please…don't take Taisho away from me." She pleaded. Kikyo raised an eyebrow and laughed a little._

_"Take him away? Please Kagome, you never had him to begin with. I'm only taking what was up for grabs," Kikyo replied with a small shrug of her delicate shoulders. Kagome continued to sob, her vision blurred by the salt water that welled in her eyes then streamed down her face. She couldn't believe it. Any of it. Kikyo had always been cruel to her, so had her friends but…the betrayal in this was too much for Kagome to understand. Why? Why did Kikyo hate her so much?_

_"Kikyo you knew I loved him…even if it was from a distance you knew I loved him." Kagome said weakly. Kikyo rolled her eyes. Her sister was so corny._

_"Of course I did. If you want me to be honest, I don't really like him. I only went after him because I knew you liked him. Once again little Kagome gets some thing taken away from her. So here's the deal sis. I'll cut you some slack. If you get down on your knees right now, kiss my shoes and beg me to break up with him, I just might do it for you." She said, looking over her nails, then back over at her sister. It was pathetic the way Kagome's eyes seemed to light up a little when she said that. God Kagome was so pathetic it made her sick._

_"O-ok…" Kagome said softly, and Kikyo was moderately shocked when Kagome actually got down on her knees in front of her. Both of her eyebrows raised up in surprise as Kagome looked up at her from her place on the floor, on her knees with her tear filled brown eyes. "P-please…Kikyo…" She lowered her head and kissed the tip of each shoe. "Please…leave Taisho alone…please don't take him away…he's the only guy I've ever fallen in love with…he means everything to me so please…please don't take him." Kagome begged softly, sitting back up on her knees to look at Kikyo. For a moment she thought Kikyo actually felt bad…but as though her mind was playing tricks on her she heard another voice laughing. Kagura and Ayame stepped from behind one of the lockers and Ayame was holding a video camera, grinning wickedly,_

_"Wow that was priceless hahaha," Kagura laughed as she made her way over to Kikyo who was smirking. "She actually kissed your damn shoes." She remarked not bothering to conceal her genuine surprise. Kikyo shrugged indifferently._

_"Told you she was desperate. I'm off then. Kagura, take care of the rest for me. Ayame, lets head out." Kikyo said with a light wave of her hand, not even bothering to spare Kagome an another glance. She wasn't worth it._

_"Rodger that," Ayame said, handing the camcorder to Kagura and making her exit with Kikyo. In the next moment, Kagome found herself alone with Kagura. Kagura squatted down in front of Kagome and shook her head. Grabbing a fist full of Kagome's hair she yanked it back so that Kagome was looking right up at her. Holding the camcorder right in her face she pressed the play button and made Kagome watch herself get down on her knees, kiss Kikyo's shoes and beg her. By the time the video was over Kagome was in tears once again. _

_"All you do is cry. When are you going to become a big girl Higurashi? Grow up. You're so fuckin pathetic. Nothing but a useless piece of shit." With that Kagura stood up and roundhouse kicked Kagome hard in the face, her body jerking into the lockers behind her, and Kagura disappeared. Splotches of black mixed in with Kagome's vision and she did nothing but take slow deep breaths, fighting for her consciousness, until they disappeared completely. Sitting up she held herself tight and noticed some one standing in the door way. Sango. She was panting, worry etched into her features along with fury at the blood she saw on Kagome's mouth. She walked over and dropped to her knees next to her ever quiet friend and pulled Kagome into her and held her in a tight embrace._

_"Kagome…enough is enough. It's time to stop this." Sango said, her voice soft as she ran her fingers through Kagome's thick mane. There was a pause…and then..._

_"I know…let's end it." Sango's eyes widened as the voice that came from the girl she held was not her normal voice. Instead, it was cold and filled with nothing but malice…and the desire for revenge._

_***12:36pm Present Day_

_ Tadashi Household***_

Sango groaned lowly as she opened her eyes. Every part of her body hurt, but it was a moderate thrumming as opposed to screaming, and she realized why. Her body was freezing! She was covered from head to toe with ice packs.

"Gah!" She cried, shooting up in bed and immediately regretting those actions as her head throbbed with a hangover. She eased herself back down at the time in which her previously sleeping best friend opened her eyes and groaned herself from beside Sango in the bed.

"Sangooo…" Kagome groaned. "I feel like I got hit by a truck." She complained, lifting her hand up and pulling some of the ice packs off her own face and body. "How the hell did these things get here?" She questioned groggily, referring to the ice packs.

"We must have past out soon after we got in…I don't remember anything, so I guess mom saw how fucked up we were and put them on us so our bodies wouldn't be too swollen." Sango replied lowly, trying to keep her voice down so as not to further agitate the tension in her head.

Kagome closed her eyes and tried to remember what had happened the night before. Everything seemed like a cloudy, distance memory, like she was trying to recall something that happened three years ago at a family reunion as opposed to just the previous night.

"What the hell happened?" Kagome asked softly, her own head thrumming with a headache.

"Man, everything is such a whir. It happened so damn fast. We had a buncha drinks, shook our asses, apparently you did something with Midou, I made out with Miroku, we got jumped and got into a huge brawl with Kagura and some other bitches with Riku and Keiko, then we dipped because some asshole called the cops," Sango explained. "Don't ask for more detail…cause I don't have it. All I know is I must have blacked out while we were driving because I don't remember shit about driving us home. I remember getting in the car, pulling off…then squinting when we got home because the lights were on…then I passed out." Kagome nodded, then instantly regretted that decision as the up and down movement of her head made the room spin slightly. That made sense. Something suddenly occurred to her though, and it was her turn to shoot up in the bed.

"Oh my God I had sex with Bankotsu!" She cried.

"Ugh!" Sango groaned, the pitch of Kagome's voice almost nauseating in her current state. "Good for you now shut up!" Sango snapped, yanking the covers up over her head. Kagome grinned wildly, despite her blaring headache.

"Sango…that's not it…" Kagome began softly. "Bankotsu's my boyfriend." She stated, the realization suddenly dawning on her and sinking in. She had her first boyfriend. She got her first boyfriend last night and his name was Midou Bankotsu! Phase One of the plan was complete!

"What?!" Sango demanded, ripping the covers back down so they were no longer in her face, her eyes practically narrowed into slits. Kagome kept grinning.

"After we had sex he asked me to be his girl," She said. Sango looked a little skeptical.

"I don't know Kags. We all had quite a bit to drink last night, he might not have meant it. Did you give him your number?" She asked. Kagome nodded and before Sango could tell her to do so she dived for her phone that was sitting on the night stand beside the bed.

"Well goddamn!" She exclaimed as she started going through it. "How many people did I give my number to last night?" She questioned as she tried to filter her way through the twenty-seven new text messages and fourteen missed calls. After a moment she finally found what she was looking for. 'Kagome, it's B. u make it home iight?' then another that said 'i tried calling u but u aint answer. hit me back so i know ur alright babe.' Shoving the phone in Sango's face for proof of her new found relationship Sango's eyes widened and they both squealed loudly…then groaned and flopped back on the bed, their excitement now taking its toll on their heads and bodies.

"Sango...we got fucked up last night." Kagome stated weakly.

"In more ways then one…" Sango muttered in agreement. "But it was worth it. Kagura has officially, been taken down." Kagome couldn't agree more. She had beat Kagura in a one on one fight (even though it got interrupted she still considered it a victory), had taken her boyfriend, and then fought her again and knew she left bruises. Kagura, was beaten. It took them about twenty minutes to elect one of themselves to get up, go to the bathroom and get some tylenol and water. Kagome was the unlucky one. After laying in bed with their painful headaches for another thirty-five minutes, the pain slowly started to subside, and after almost an hour, it had completely dissipated. Sango took a deep breath and sat up once again in bed.

"Ugh. I reek of alcohol. I'm going to hit the shower. You should too. I wanna go out to eat." Sango stated, getting out of bed and stretching. They were both still in their clothes from the night before. Kagome yawned and nodded. Going out to eat sounded perfect. She got out of bed and grabbed a towel from Sango's closet, and each of them went to their respective bathrooms to wash away the alcohol, blood, sweat and tears from the night before.

_***2:32pm_

_ Tuzou Mansion***_

Ayame and Kikyo were looking at Kagura, who so far had been utterly silent. Going home with her the night before she had flipped out, completely lost her shit. After Ayame calmed her down before she blew Miroku's house down like the big bad wolf, Bankotsu had tried to talk to her and one thing was clear. He really was done with her and with Kagome. It was pretty fucked up. Kagura had slapped the shit out of him…twice…well, three times and almost went to claw his face off but Ayame and Kikyo had grabbed her and then…the girl named Riku hit Kagura so hard in the back of her head she knocked her out. Riku was doing them a favor, and though they would never admit it, they were grateful for it. It made dragging Kagura home a hell of a lot easier. Unfortunately, they couldn't get her to bed before she woke up and went berserk, at which point Kanna left to go spend the night at a friends house. She had trashed her living room in a rage, screaming and cursing…then, she cried. She had sobbed actually. It hurt seeing Kagura in so much pain. Both Kikyo and Ayame knew that Kagura had been head over heels in love with her boyfriend of a year and a half. It sucked. And having him suddenly taken away from her…destroyed her. After raging for one hour and crying for another she had finally fallen asleep and Naraku had carried her off to her room. Ayame and Kikyo had both spent the night, waiting for her to awaken the next day.

"How…" The raspy sound of Kagura's voice jerked Ayame and Kikyo out of their respective thoughts as they both turned their attention to their friend. Kagura's eyes were downcast, her hands clasped together in her lap while she sat on the couch. "How did she take him from me…?" Kagura asked. Ayame and Kikyo's looked at each other for a moment, then their gazes lowered to the floor as well. "It…was so quick…there was no warning…he's in a locker room with her…then all the sudden we're over?" Her voice had started to shake as tears welled in her eyes. "I love him…so much why…why did he leave me?" Kikyo's hands clenched into fists in her lap and her jaw tightened. She was infuriated…but she wasn't the only one. Ayame was tapping her foot raptly on the carpet, her eyes holding agitation, which only increased as Kagura went on. Kagura began to cry, her shoulders trembling hard as her sobs wreaked her body. "I want him back…I'll do anything…just please…come back to me Bankotsu…Im so sorry I-"

_SLAP! _Kagura's eyes widened as she looked up at Kikyo and held her hand to her stinging cheek, her crying stopping immediately. Kikyo pulled her hand back after slapping Kagura and narrowed her eyes, looking down at her wide eyed friend.

"Did that wake you up?" Kikyo asked coldly. Ayame stood up from her seated position on the couch and walked over to stand next to Kikyo, looking down at Kagura with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed as well.

"Pull yourself together you're being pathetic. You can have any guy you want and you're flipping out over Bankotsu just because you love him? Cut the shit and get a grip Kagura. If Higurashi stole your boyfriend then get even, and stop whining," Ayame snapped irritably. After a long silence, Kagura slowly lowered her head. Ayame rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak but was stopped short when Kagura jumped up off the couch and slapped Kikyo so hard in the face she hit the floor. Ayame's eyes bugged.

"Well goddamn!" She exclaimed, looking down at Kikyo. Kagura cracked her knuckles then her neck and smirked.

"Sorry Kikyo, but you know I don't take kindly to being hit. That did wake me up though, thank you," She said, holding her hand out to Kikyo who glared at her but took it. Ayame chuckled as Kagura helped Kikyo up.

"Good to have you back Kagura. I thought I was going to have to put a muzzle on you to stop your insufferable crying." She said, sticking her tongue out. Kagura smirked again and raised an eyebrow.

"You're a jackass, you know that right Ayame?" She asked. Ayame grinned.

"All the time." She replied smoothly. Kagura shook her head.

"I'll get my revenge on that bitch. This is far from over." She hissed, before walking away from the both of them to head upstairs for a shower.

_***3:30pm_

_ Ginger Cafe***_

Kagome and Sango were sitting in there favorite sofa chairs near the window inside of their favorite Cafe awaiting their orders. Sango had ordered her usual, a whole wheat wrap filled with tuna salad (heavy on the mayo), lettuce, tomatoes, and a pickle on the side along with a bag of Ruffles potato chips. Kagome had gotten her usual as well, a honey barbecue chicken sandwich with lettuce, tomatoes and cool ranch with a pickle on the side and a small order of sweet potato fries. And of course, they couldn't forget their drinks, Kagome ordering a cherry soda and Sango a raspberry soda. Their stomachs growled while they waited. Both girls had texted back their boyfriends…well, Kagome had texted her boyfriend while Sango had texted her "almost boyfriend" Miroku. Bankotsu had been glad to hear she was fine and was sweet. Miroku had been practically flipping out since he hadn't heard from Sango. Kagome thought it was sweet how worried he had gotten, and due to Sango's blush, Kagome knew she felt the same. They had decided to go on a double date on sunday with the boys and they had of course agreed. Like they could refuse! Ha!

"Ughhh, Kagome I'm soooo hungry," Sango complained, twirling the blond streak in her hair around her index finger. Kagome rolled her eyes, popping open her cherry soda.

"Well maybe we would have got here quicker if somebody didn't take forever thinking about Kaido in the shower." Kagome retorted. Sango blushed then rolled her eyes.

"Whatever heifer." She grumbled. "Anyway, I'm looking forward to tomorrow. Think it should be fun," She said, popping open her soda as well. Kagome nodded, taking a sip.

"Yeah it should. I can't believe the first part of the plan is finally over. I mean, I don't think Kagura will be anymore trouble." She replied with a small shrug. Sango shook her head.

"First part of the plan is done yes, but Kagura's not completely out of the picture. That finishes in phase two. By the time we're done with them, the three of them won't just be outcasted by their group, but by the whole school." Sango replied smoothly. Kagome nodded in agreement once again, as a waitress stopped by and placed their food on the table.

"They'll get what they deserve."

* * *

**Narrator:** Who knew old cold Sesshomaru could be so sweet? Now, if I was Kagome and Kagura threw a basketball at my head, I would took the basketball, dribbled it on her face, shoved it down her throat, and shot a two pointer, winning the game and getting a man…you know, if all that could happen. So I'm glad Sango walked over to her and that Kagome decided to end it because now she's back, she's banging', she's a bitch, and she's ready to go. And Sango…I can't understand how she could have sat there and watched her friend go through that I mean if it was me I woulda been scrappin everyday. If I was her, I would chewed a big wad of gum, spit in it with spit balls, and then did that Hirakotsu move hitting it from Ayames cheek, to Kagura's cheek, then back in my hand so I could put it in Kikyo's hair later…but that's just me. So, after all that being said and done, they wouldn't have had time to be B.I.T.C.H's in the current day…but I guess we're going to see what happens next. Bye y'all.

* * *

**((A/N: **Thanks again for reading everyone :) Feel free to message me with any questions, ideas or anything :) Now, ONTO THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER SEVEN! (Don't forget to review with your thoughts and feelings please!) xD see you in the next chapter!**))**


	7. Double Date

((****DISCLAIMER ALERT: I do not own any of the Inuyasha cast. All rights to the author and illustrator Rumiko Takahashi**.**))

B.I.T.C.H

B-Beautifully

I-Ignorant

T-Traitorus

C-Cuntacious

H-Hoe

Chapter Seven: Double Date

* * *

**Narrator: **Well damn! It's been a min since I had to do one of these. This story's still goin? DAMN! I mean ah -clears my throat- great to be back yall ...

**Sweets:** -glares at you- da fuck you say heiffa?

**Narrator:** I said I loved you! Anyway, lets follow our favorite couples on their romantic lil date today. I'm tired so this aint gon be no long ass blurb but it's good to be back blah blah and all that bullshit. Ain't shit change this story is for MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY! And it's been like 3 months so if you STILL living in yo momma's basement...we got problems. J.O.B. I got one, working for this bitch on this story now where's yours? MATURE. AUDIENCES. ONLY! Have fun! xD

* * *

_***9:13am Sunday_

_ Higurashi Shrine***_

Since it was going to be an outdoorsy day, Kagome had opted to wear short light blue jean shorts with a light, but bright green tank top and green and white Nike's, her hair pulled into a thick slightly messy high ponytail, and green double hooped earrings. She had skipped out on the eyeliner and instead had a light layer of eyeshadow that matched her tank in its inside of a lime type green, and mascara. Grabbing her large brown purse, she tossed a gray baggy hoodie in it, just in case it got cold later, her wallet, her house keys, and her phone. Everything was a go. Sango was supposed to be out front in five minutes, picking her up early so they could hang out for a little before meeting the guys. So far everything was running smoothly.

BAM! Well…they had been running smoothly. Kagome jumped and whirled around at the sound of her bedroom door slamming open. She glared. Once again, there stood Kikyo, who was dressed in nothing but a black lace thong and a matching bra. Being a hoe was a full time job apparently. Kagome's eyebrow twitched.

"Um…ok first of all, ew. Put some clothes on, I don't want to see all that. Two, this is the second time you-" Before Kagome finished she felt one of the worst stinging pains in her left cheek that she had ever felt. Kikyo slapped her across the face, the deafening sound almost echoing in her mind as her head snapped to the side. Kagome's eyes widened…and even though she knew she probably shouldn't have been…she was shocked. Slowly she lifted her hand to the throbbing cheek and turned her wide eyes back to Kikyo. "What the…"

"Shut the hell up you fucking bitch." Kikyo growled, and Kagome was taken aback by the maliciousness in her sisters voice, and the hatred in her eyes. Kikyo grabbed Kagome by the cooler of her shirt, yoking her up and glared at her. "You listen to me. That little stunt you pulled at Miroku's party with Bankotsu was some shit. I can almost say I'm impressed. But I'll be damned if we sit back while you try and step all over us. You don't seem to understand what we do. Back off before this shit blows up in you fucking face." She hissed. For a moment…Kagome felt like she used to…scared. Seeing Kikyo like this brought her back to when she used to be helpless, used to cower in her sisters shadow out of fear of her, Kagura, and Ayame. Kagome's eyes narrowed though…because she wasn't that same girl. She yanked her self away from Kikyo, popped her hard in the lip, and shoved her to the ground. Stepping over Kikyo, Kagome looked down at her older sister, her eyes gleaming with the same hatred that reflected in Kikyo's eyes as she sat up, blood trickling from her lip.

"How about you shut the hell up and listen to me. I don't give two fucks what you think. I'll do whatever the hell I want. You fail to realize Kikyo, that you don't own me anymore." Kagome snapped. Kikyo wiped her lip and glared at Kagome.

"No, you can't do whatever you want because you're still that useless, spineless, weak little bitch you were the same day I made you beg for Sesshomaru! No matter how much you act I can see right through you like glass you're nothing! Nothing but that same pathetic bitch who got down on her knees and kissed my fuckin shoe!"

"SHUT UP!" Kagome screamed, the piercing sound of her voice bouncing off the walls as she grabbed Kikyo by her throat and yanked her up, holding her in the air with both hands, her eyes burning with fury. "That's enough you self centered-"

"Self centered what? What are you going to do Kagome?" Kikyo wheezed, Kagome's hands still around her throat like a vice and she did nothing to attempt to get them off. "What are you going to do? Fuck me up? Go ahead. It won't change a damn thing. The only thing I can say is, what you get in return…" Kikyo choked out, her eyes gleamed dangerously. "Is the fact that Kagura, Ayame, and I will tear you and your little friend apart Kagome. You'll regret when you decided to do this." She hissed. This time, Kikyo's threat, didn't seem as corny as the first time. But she wouldn't dare show Kikyo the fear that started to bubble in her stomach. Something…was going to go very, very, wrong.

The sound of a horn honking outside brought both girls out of their staring contest, and though Kikyo was only half conscious, she never looked away from Kagome. Kagome let go and watched as Kikyo's body fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Kikyo, was forever her enemy…and that…was never going to change. Picking up her brown purse she pulled it onto her shoulder and stepped over Kikyo, but before exiting the room she looked back at her older sister, pathetically trying to lift herself off the floor.

"You know something Kikyo? I used to admire you when we were little. Even when you bullied me, because everyone adored you. You were beautiful, funny, and kind…to everyone but me. But now I realize more than ever you're an act. Nothing but a fuckin broadway show…except you're not worth the money." She said, and with that, turned on her heel and walked down the hall and stairs, out the front door to see Sango waving at her from the inside of her car. Kagome smiled.

_***9:45am_

_ Midou Household***_

Jakotsu jogged back into the house, her blond hair swinging from her head in a high, tight ponytail. Her breasts rose and fell in her black sports tank top as she panted, reaching out for the timer on the granite kitchen counter. After pressing the red button for the timer to stop she placed her hands on her thin sweatpants covered knees, bending over, trying to catch her breath, droplets of sweat falling from her forehead. After a moment, when she had gotten herself together she made her way over to the fridge while grabbing a paper towel, and pulled out a cold water bottle, downing half of it then less than a minute. When she put the bottle down and wiped her face she noticed the bright green numbers on the stove telling her it was fifteen minutes to ten.

"Damn," She muttered. Rushing out of the kitchen she went to jog upstairs, but as she passed the couch in the living room, before she reached the bottom of the stairs she noticed something out of the corner of her eye, and stopped walking. It was a hand. Slowly she turned and looked at Miroku who gave her a sheepish grin, his hand less than two inches away from her butt, his eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Goodmorning my beautiful Jakotsu." He murmured flirtatiously while wiggling his eyebrows. Jakotsu tilted her head back and laughed at his corniness, the sound so sweet and delicate it made him smile.

"Morning Miroku. Go ahead, grab it." She said, referring to her butt, since he still had not moved away. It was in that instant that Miroku's eyes widened slightly and he looked down, pulling his hand away and blushing a little.

"Ah…I couldn't do that to you Jakotsu," He said honestly. For a moment Jakotsu frowned, but then she ruffled his hair.

"Good boy. I'm proud of you. Maybe that Tadashi girl really does have your full attention. Anyway, I'm going to wake up Banko. You should get up and ready too, it's almost ten and you guys are supposed to meet the girls at eleven." She reminded him. Miroku nodded and sat up, running his fingers through his short dark brown bed hair.

"Thanks Jaky." He replied, yawning a bit as he stretched. Jakotsu nodded, and proceeded upstairs and opened the door to her little brothers room. "Hey, Banko, you gotta get up," She said, placing her hand on his shoulder and shaking him lightly. Bankotsu grumbled, but after a few more shakes the black haired male opened his gleaming green eyes that matched his sisters perfectly.

"What?" He grumbled, shielding his eyes from the sun as his sister walked away from his bed and pulled open the curtains.

"You have your little date with Higurashi today right? You and Miroku are acting like complete girls by the way, having a sleepover the day before a double date. How hilarious. Anyway, you guys are meeting at eleven if I remember right, and it's almost ten bro. Get up and moving." She said. Bankotsu smirked at his beautiful sister. He would have teased her about the fact that he was going out with a girlfriend and she had yet to have a boyfriend even though she was a year older but that, for some reason, never bothered Jakotsu. It was weird. He had never seen her kiss, or even hold hands with a guy. Much less hear her talk about liking one. For the longest time he thought she was a lesbian, so, not being able to take it anymore he asked her and she had laughed, told him that she was not in fact a lesbian, and that she just…hadn't found the right guy yet. And unlike any other girl he knew…she was ok with that. Now, that wasn't to say guys didn't like her. Plenty of guys were attracted to Jakotsu, but none of them ever dared try to approach her. It was like…they were intimidated by her, the mention of trying to ask out Jakotsu to a teenage boy was enough to make them go quiet, and even shift awkwardly like they hadn't just been talking about how gorgeous she was. He knew, he had been there numerous times in those situations and he wondered…if Jakotsu ever got lonely.

"Thanks sis," Bankotsu said, sitting up in bed and stretching, the sunlight hitting the perfectly sculpted six pack of his abs, his toned arms flexing slightly as he lifted them. Jakotsu nodded.

"No problem. Now go take a shower," She said, and with that she turned, and made her way out of Bankotsu's room so he could get ready in privacy.

_***11:02am_

_ Sylvesters Resturaunt***_

The boys had been the first to arrive, since Jakotsu refused to have them try to play the fashionably late card, saying it was only ok for girls. They had been there for almost fifteen minutes, since Jakotsu was also intent on making them be early instead of on time. Miroku and Bankotsu however had plenty to talk about while they waited. Bankotsu shook his head in the midst of their conversation.

"I don't know man. Kagome's just different. Like, Kagura was…I don't know there just wasn't anything there I feel like. I think she loved me and I did at first, and tried to keep it up but it just…got so tiring she did the same shit all the time. Plus, Miroku man you don't understand, the sex with Kagome was crazy. I kid you not yo, she kept up with me. I've never had sex with a girl who could keep up with me!" He exclaimed lowly, as not to draw attention to them. A huge playboy grin was plastered on Miroku's face as he listened to Bankotsu talk.

"Whaaat? She kept up with the infamous sex god that is Bankotsu?" He whistled and leaned back in his chair, lifting his glass of coke as if he was saluting Bankotu. "Congrats my man." He said. Bankotsu laughed, the smile on his face genuine and excited. He shook his head, still grinning.

"I'm serious man. But what's up with you and Tadashi?" He questioned. "I mean you knocked out Koki for her. I've never seen you trip that bad over a girl." He commented, picking up his glass of root beer and taking a couple sips. Miroku shook his head and shrugged a little.

"I don't know…same thing I guess. She's not like other girls. I can't just…get what I want with her and I don't want to. In a weird way, it kind of reminds me of your sister. I could never touch her in a disrespectful way, nor would I want to, and I feel the same about Sango. She got me. Plus, haha, I know how much this is gonna make me sound like a masochist but that girl caught me off guard I mean damn. She's got a mean ass hook." He admitted, and they both laughed.

"Hey you two," Kagome said as her and Sango had finally arrived and were approaching the table. Sango was wearing dark blue hip hugger capris, a sky blue short tank top that ended an inch above her belly button and matching flats. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a ponytail on the right side of her head by a light blue ribbon that was tied into a cute bow (thanks to Kagome), the bold blond streak hanging neatly to the same side as the ponytail, with a hint of baby blue eyeshadow and basic diamond studs in her ears and a black choker. Miroku broke out into another grin and practically jumped out of his seat when he saw Sango. He took her by surprise by wrapping his arms around her small waist and pulling her in for a tight hug. While Sango blushed and hesitantly hugged back, Kagome chuckled and looked over at Bankotsu. He, was certainly more sexy about it. He smirked a little and shook his head at Miroku before standing up slowly and Kagome couldn't help but to automatically check him out. He was in a white, quarter sleeved form fitting shirt, almost like a muscle shirt that made her want to start drooling. Every muscle in his ripped body that was covered by the shirt seemed to be pressing right against it and the muscles of his arms that were exposed made her want nothing more than to be in those arms again, being held just as intimately as she had the other night. He had on black jeans, a silver chain, a white gold Rolex, and black and white Nike's. He stepped closer and she smiled.

"Guess we kind of match." She said softly, as he licked his bottom lip, placed his hands on her hips and drew her closer to him. He leaned down a little.

"Mmm? Why you say that? Unless you're colorblind because you're in green." He replied, kissing her cheek lightly, which made her giggle a little.

"We both have on Nike's silly." She replied. Bankotsu chuckled and nodded.

"Good. My girl got style." Was his reply, as he finally leaned down and placed his lips against hers. Kagome kissed him back, and at first the kiss was sweet, their mouths melding together gently, but the instant Bankotsu's tongue touched her lips, it ignited her. Her lips parted for him and his tongue delved into her mouth and her body immediately reacted like fireworks and sparked. Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him back, wrestling her tongue with his and he gripped her hips tighter, pressing her lower body into his. Everything was gone. She moaned softly through the kiss and her hands traveled down to lift up his shirt before hearing Sango's voice.

"Huh?" Kagome and Bankotsu pulled away from each other quickly and looked at their two friends. Miroku was doubled over laughing while Sango's eyes were bugged so bad they were as big as saucers, she looked torn between confusion, embarrassment and shock. it was comical. Bankotsu chuckled as Kagome blushed and then laughed out loud at her friends expression. Sango held her same expression and position for a moment longer before clearing her throat.

"Ahm…so…can we get brunch?" She asked, and everybody grinned and nodded.

_***Tuzou Mansion***_

Ayame was spiraled out on the cream colored carpet in dark blue, tight, micro mini shorts and a plan white bra. Even though it wasn't especially hot, she had chosen be comfortable since she was most likely going to be at Kagura's house for a while. Kikyo walked back from the kitchen to the living room holding a can of coke dressed in nothing but a tie dye bikini with a towel over her long dripping black hair. Both her and Kagura had decided to take a dip in the backyard pool since it was warm, but Ayame had opted not to join them, busy being lost in her own thoughts. Kikyo plopped down on the couch and looked over at Ayame on the floor.

"Kagura and I have thought of a plan." She stated, making Ayame open her eyes and look over at her with a raised eyebrow. She sat herself up then yawned a little.

"Alright, so fill me in." Ayame replied. The corners of Kikyo's mouth twitched upwards into a slight smile.

"Of course, but we have to wait for Kagura." She said. Ayame rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to give a smart ass reply about why they didn't have to, when her phone began to go off, the sound of 'The Catalyst' by Linkin Park blaring from the the small table next to the couch. Reaching over Kikyo picked up Ayame's phone and tossed it at her.

"What's up?" Ayame asked, answering without bothering to look at the caller id.

"Ayame." The deep voice on the other end of the phone made her freeze, and her eyes widened slightly. She was also aware of Kikyo's burning gaze on her suddenly.

"Ah…yes?" She asked. There was no mystery who it was…it was him. There was a small chuckle that came from him but that wasn't the only thing Ayame heard. Lifting her head up she noticed Kagura standing in the doorway in her all red bikini, drying her hair with a towel.

"I need you Ayame. I want to see you." He said, causing Ayame to close her eyes and shiver at the seductiveness in his voice. But no, he was lying…just like always. She clenched her jaw and willed herself not to give in.

"You don't want to see me. What do you want?" She questioned and it was then that she saw Kagura's purple eyes narrow in anger. She knew very well who was on the phone as did Kikyo, who continued to sit quietly and seemed oddly unfazed.

"I'm hurt Ayame. I do want to see you, really…but I'm also being stalked by these girls…they won't leave me alone." He said. Before she could even fix her mouth to respond Kagura was at her side in record timing. She snatched the phone out of Ayame's hand and put it to her ear.

"Stop it. You're taking all of this shit too far and you know it. She's my friend and I'm not going to let you keep manipulating her." Kagura snapped, her eyes still narrowed. In the meantime Kikyo looked completely relaxed, leaning back into the couch examining the nails on her left hand. The male on the phone chuckled.

"It's her choice Kagura. I don't force her to do anything." He replied. Kagura growled.

"Well then this time, it's mine." She retorted and hung up the phone. For a long moment there was nothing but silence…until, Ayame slowly stood to her feet.

"Kagura…" She said softly, keeping her head down, her eyes focused on the floor like there was some fascinating object there. "I need my phone…" Kagura looked at her in disbelief and almost in disgust.

"Are you fuckin serious Ayame?" She questioned. Her answer, was Ayame reaching her head out for the phone. She couldn't even lift her head to look at Kagura, who, after a moment, placed the cellphone in Ayame's hand. "Now whose being the weak one?" She snapped coldly…but she got no response from Ayame as she picked up the white t-shirt she had had laying on one of the armchairs and pulled it over her head.

"I'll see you guys later…" She said softly, starting to head out of the living room.

"Sure," Kikyo replied nonchalantly, still observing her nails as if checking for any breaks. "Assuming you're still walking." That made Ayame freeze momentarily. She knew Kikyo was right…but she couldn't deny him. She bit her bottom lip, tears prickling in her eyes. She loved him too much and this…was the only thing she could get. Maybe…maybe this time would be different. Maybe after she helped him, he would embrace her, help her…yes…this time would be different. However, some where in the back of her mind, the part that was still fully in tune with reality, told her otherwise. She stepped out of the house, closing the front door behind her. Kagura growled lowly in agitation, but then sighed and shook her head.

"Damn him." She muttered, before turning and sitting down next to Kikyo on the couch.

Once outside Ayame took out her cellphone and pressed the talk button twice, automatically calling the number that had just called her. He answered.

"Where are you?" Ayame asked softly, her voice sounding weak, defeated. She could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"I'm glad you called back." He replied, his voice sickeningly sweet, and filled with innocence she wasn't sure he ever, at any point in his life, possessed.

_***8:27pm_

_ Outari Amusement Park**_*

The one word Kagome and Sango would use to describe their double date…was perfect. After brunch they had all hopped in Bankotsu's car and driven two hours out to go to Outari Amusement Park, somewhere Kagome hadn't been in years. During the long car ride they had gotten snacks and talked about anything and everything, even getting into deep parts of their lives. It was amazing to Kagome how open and honest all of them had been in that car ride. Bankotsu had talked about how his parents weren't around much because they both traveled for business, and even though Jakotsu was only a year older than him, she had basically raised both him and herself. Miroku talked about how his mother had re-married three times all to men who only wanted to use her for her money. The man she was married to now however, had more money than her, and proved that he wanted her for her. Sango talked about how she felt she was lucky, being raised by her caring parents, but how she and her little brother was cruelly treated by her grandmother for the simple reason that the woman didn't approve of her mothers relationship with her father. Kagome talked about how her father walked out on her mother twice. The first was after she was born. Kikyo was already a year old but having another child apparently did not sit well with him. Seven years later he came back saying he loved their mother, but once she became pregnant with Souta, he left. With all the drama that happened in the house between their father popping up every couple years and Kagome and Kikyo always butting heads, Souta had decided to go to boarding school and only came back every couple months.

Kagome hadn't gotten deep into how cruel Kikyo had been to her. She minimized it, making it a normal sibling rivalry, but of course, the only person besides her in the car that knew the complete truth was Sango, though the others had been witness to some events. After the open exchange in the car, they had finally arrived at the amusement park. They spent the first few hours doing everything together, but then split up into pairs, Kagome and Bankotsu then Sango and Miroku naturally. Sango's time with Miroku she felt, was good. He tried nothing, besides holding her hand and kissing her cheek sometimes. They enjoyed numerous rides together and shared ice cream and funnel cake. Kagome and Bankotcu on the other hand had been way more physical. Though they spent a good amount of time talking and going on rides, they also spent chunks of time disappearing from crowds and making out heavily. He had even fingered her! And Kagome felt exhilarated. Never in her life had she imagined doing anything like that in public, but the adrenaline pumping through her veins from the fear of being caught, made it all the better.

Eight thirty was the time they had agreed to meet again. The sun was almost down, and Sango and Miroku sat on a bench, her head resting on his shoulder, his arm around her waist, and her eyes closed. Glancing up, Miroku noticed Kagome and Bankotsu walking towards them holding hands, and he grinned.

"Hey you two." He said, rousing the sleepy Sango from his shoulder. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, sitting up straight. She smiled at Kagome, who returned it.

"Hey back." Replied Bankotsu. Sango stood her adorably sleepy self up and walked over and leaned on Kagome who laughed and hugged her.

"Guess its time to head out." Kagome said, running her fingers through Sango's hair which was now desheivled due to all the rides she had been on. Miroku's stomach growled and he scratched the back of his head with a boyish grin.

"Yeah sounds good. We should go get dinner." He said. Sango's eyes popped open and she stood up straight.

"Yessss." She moaned at the mention of food, making the other three around her laugh. Miroku stood up and looked at Sango, his eyes bright.

"Wanna piggy back ride to the car?" He asked her. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him.

"Are you gunna grab my ass?" She question and Kagome burst out laughing again. Miroku chuckled and shook his head.

"Only if you want me to." He replied with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and hopped on his back. Soon enough, they were all heading out, and standing in front of the car. Bankotsu tossed Miroku the keys.

"You're driving back this time." He said. Miroku nodded and this time the two girls were in the back while they guys stayed in the front. Kagome and Sango cuddled together and slept for an hour an a half until the car stopped in front of a Cracker Barel. They grinned ear to ear. Dinner went by quicker than anybody wanted it too, but they enjoyed it. Exchanging stories about their time separated from each other and enjoying the food they ate. Another couple hours later they were back on the road after Miroku had bought Sango a cute stuffed puppy dog from the gift shop inside of the restaurant, while Bankotsu bought the girls a ton of candy. Kagome had bought him a Hermonica when he wasn't looking. The four of them found themselves stepping out of the car again half an hour later at Sylvester's, where Sango had parked her car that morning. Kagome's heart felt heavy. She didn't want her perfect first date to end. Bankotsu took her hand and led her away from Sango and Miroku. They walked in silence for a few minutes, until they couldn't see the other pair anymore. Bankotsu wrapped his hands gingerly around her waist and looked down into her blue eyes. She sighed and he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"What are you so down for?" He asked her. Kagome shook her head.

"I know it sounds stupid but…I don't know, I just don't want the day to be over. I had mad fun with all of you. And…it was my first date." She admitted, her cheeks turning slightly red. Bankotsu's eyes widened comically with confusion.

"Huh?" He questioned. She couldn't possibly be serious. Then he thought for a moment. A week ago Kagome was completely different he remembered, practically invisible. Suddenly he felt bad. This girl was so vibrant, so open, so funny and honest yet…he hadn't given her an ounce of attention before she changed. It was like the realization of how shallow not just him, but his friends were, crashed down on him, and the weight felt heavy, because in that short amount of time, he had developed feelings for Kagome, yet all that time before, he hadn't even thought about her. Kagome looked up at him.

"It was my first date." She re-stated since he had been confused. Bankotsu shook his head and his grip around her waist tightened.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. "I promise you it wont be your last though." He said smoothly. This, made Kagome smile.

Back over with Sango and Miroku, silence was between them as they both looked up at the stars. Finally, Sango spoke.

"Hey Miroku…I know you said you couldn't stand seeing some one elses lips on mine when I didn't want it, when you fought Koki…but there had to be another reason why you got so angry." She said softy. Miroku glanced over at her, then returned his attention to the blacked sky, light with specks of sparkling, twinkling dots of light.

"I told you. I like you Sango, and I wanna be with you. Plus, I know I came off wrong, but I do respect you. No man should be touching you unless you want it." He said, shrugging lightly. Sango turned to face him.

"And what if I want it?" She asked, her voice even softer. Slowly, Miroku turned to look at her. His perfectly sculpted jaw line prominent in the moonlight, his eyes burning into hers, with what she couldn't tell.

"Then you should take it." He replied lowly. Sango gave a slight nod, stepped forward and leaned on her tip-toes, their lips less than an inch away.

"I want you…Miroku." She stated, her voice still soft, but firm with the confidence of what she said. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips gently to his, and he returned her kiss with a ferocity she didn't know he possessed. She let out a soft moan, wrapping her delicate arms around his neck. His hands gripped her hips tightly, and after a moment he slowly slipped his tongue between her lips and she accepted eagerly, melding her tongue with his the heat building slowly, like a simmer, not a boil. It was perfect. The warm, smoothness of his tongue against hers made her let out a relaxing sigh against his lips. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Sango's shyness began to creep back to her and she slowly pulled away blushing, and when she tried to look away, Miroku took her chin gently in his hand and tipped it so she was looking into his eyes.

"Be my girlfriend Sango." The statement, was also naturally a question, which Sango answered with a smile, a nod, and a light yes. Miroku grinned and kissed her again, which she returned with a soft giggle. Bankotsu and Kagome found their way back to the new couple a couple moments later. They said their goodbyes. Kagome was on Sango like white on rice on a paper plate as soon as they were in the car.

"Talk!" She demanded. Sango laughed.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side in mock confusion. Kagome practically strangled her but she grinned.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! You and Miroku! Did you guys seal the deal?" She asked. Sango acted baffled while pulling out of the parking lot.

"Why, my dear Kagome, I have no idea what you mean!" She retorted, loving the absolute suspenseful agony on Kagome's face. Finally she laughed. "Yes Kagome, we're together!" She said and both girls squealed.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Kagome cried, throwing her arms around her driving friend, causing her to laugh.

"Careful I'm driving girl!" She said. Kagome eventually let go. They chatted excitedly about everything that day, but the conversation turned serious with this question.

"After everything that happened at Miroku's party, and what happened with Kikyo this morning, what do you think is going to happen at school tomorrow?" Kagome asked. Sango was silent for a moment, then she sighed.

"Honestly…I don't know." She replied. "But I guess…we'll just have to sit back and roll with the punches." That statement, was going to be truer than either girl would have imagined.

_***12:45am_

_ Wakazu Street Alley Way***_

Ayame limped slowly out of the back alley. She was walking away from her third fight that day. She thought it was a miracle nothing was broken, but her body ached with so much pain every step was an unforgivably painful movement. She looked up at the stars for a moment, taking time to notice their beauty. Sometimes, she took them for granted, knowing she would see them every night. But for some reason, this particular night, as she dragged herself down the street, they seemed exceptionally beautiful.

"Another excellent job Ayame. Do you need a ride?" Came his familiar deep baritone from in front of her. She lowered her eyes from the stars to look at him, and slowly shook her head, the gesture causing her head to scream in pain. She collapsed to her knees, then fell forward as the world around her began to get filled with black splotches of her vision. She head footsteps and as they stopped in front of her, she felt something hard turn her head to the side and she knew it was his shoe. She heard a light 'tsk' sound.

"Should have said yes. But, if you insist, than here's my thanks. Maybe you can use it to get home." Something dropped beside her head and as her vision completely faded, the smell of paper reaching her nose. Money.

* * *

**Narrator: **Daaaaaaaaamn. Aint that some shit? Ain't that some shiiit? -in mah Cee-Lo Green voice- He gon throw down some money smh well...least she getting something but damn that's grimey. She got herself into that situation though. Kikyo got yoked up lika bitch haha. Go Kagome!And finally the pervert got with the prude. What a wonderful ending lmfao. And awee Bankotsu so cute...-sniffles- WHY BABY WHY! BE MINE! Q_Q anyway...-sniffles- I want that...see yall in the next chapter. Baii!

* * *

**((A/N: **Hey everyone! Thanks for coming back to read this fanfiction, and after your long wait you've just finished reading chapter seven of B.I.T.C.H. Did you guys miss the story? Did you like the chapter? Review and let me know! Thanks for everything guys! It feels great to be back! Chapter eight will be posted in due time :) Thanks!**))**


	8. A Powerful Dance

((****DISCLAIMER ALERT: I do not own any of the Inuyasha cast. All rights to the author and illustrator Rumiko Takahashi**.**))

B.I.T.C.H

B-Beautifully

I-Ignorant

T-Traitorus

C-Cuntacious

H-Hoe

Chapter Eight: A Powerful Dance

* * *

**((A/N: **Hey everybody! Welcome back to B.I.T.C.H for another explosive chapter! Sorry for the wait! Thank you to all of my reviewers: LoveInTheBattleField, CottenCandii, I love snowy owls, NeoKurama41, kittychic0895, Guest (#1), Megan Consoer, LithiaFaith, mikansakuraangel, Sakurawallflower, and Guest (#2). I really appreciate all of you! Thank you for all your support and taking the time to review the story. You all motivate me to keep writing, I appreciate your reviews. Thank you and please enjoy the chapter!**))**

* * *

**Narrator: **Hi again everyone! Welcome back to another great chapter of B.I.T.C.H. I know theres been some crazy times on here, some dirty talk, some sisters scrappin, people being rude and ignorant, plottin and planning against each other. This chapter has it all. So be prepared to face, disgusting plans, soft ideas, traitorous actions, and surprising love twists that you never saw coming. Well, maybe some of y'all did, but for those who did shut up, 'cause the people that didn't know will know now in this chapter. Remember, this is rated MA. For Mature Audiences only. If you are not MATURE and not in the AUDIENCE please do not read this chapter.

_***12:06pm Thursday_

_ Kuzoi High***_

The week, thus far, had gone by both good and bad for Kagome and Sango. Good because their plan was continuing to work, and because the attention they received was still as consistent as ever. Also, the entire week so far for them, had been undisturbed. Minus the occasional dirty looks they received from a jealous girl, nothing happened. Even with Kagura, Kikyo and Ayame! The only thing they got from them were these blank, cold stares. That lead into the bad part of the week. The girls spent so much time worrying about what was to come so they could be ready, that they didn't even have the opportunity to really enjoy the week like they wanted to. But, for them both it was a completely different experience. Kagome, always unpopular, now walked through the hallways everyday with her head held high and Bankotsu at her side. She didn't flaunt him, but everybody was envious in one way or another. The girls because she got Bankotsu, and they guys because they wanted her (something she was very easily getting used to).

Sango on the other hand, was a bit more private. Though her relationship with Miroku was rumored and confirmed, they weren't always hugging, kissing, or even holding hands. They walked down the hallways together chatting it up like good friends, and Sango was happy with that, as was Kagome. She liked being able to see her friend genuinely happy with a guy that wasn't Jayden, and was a boyfriend to top it off. Currently her, Sango, Miroku, Bankotsu, and Inuyasha were outside on the courtyard eating lunch together and chatting it up about super heros.

"Man, I don't give a flying fuck what you guys say, Batman would so whip Spiderman's ass." Inuyasha said, his mouth full of a pizza and fries. Inuyasha today was decked out in a purple and blue plaid shirt with faded jeans and matching shoes. His cap was purple and popped up on his head. Kagome might have laughed at the muffled sound of his voice if she wasn't so engaged in the current debate. She rolled her eyes.

"Yasha you're retarded." Kagome retorted. So far for the past week they had all been hanging out, and Kagome and Inuyasha got almost something of a brother sister bond, which got her quickly used to calling him Yasha and all of this, was very much to Kikyo's displeasure. "Dude, everyone knows that Spiderman would win. Check youtube man. Spiderman's got it." Bankotsu shook his head from behind Kagome, his arms wrapped around her waist as she was seated comfortable between his legs.

"I can't believe I'm with so many nerds right now. Like damn y'all are geeks." He muttered. Sango, would had been silent the whole time, finally chimed in.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but Goku would beat both of them." She said with a sly gin, proud of what she had said due to her limited comic book knowledge. Her pride however was completely stripped down when Bankotsu, Inuyasha, and Kagome turned to look at her with 'wow you're the dumbest bitch alive' looks. Miroku chuckled from his seat on the grass next to Sango when he saw this and leaned over to gently press his lips to her cheek and give her the explanation as to why she was getting treated like a seventeen year old boy who had never heard of a blow job.

"Sango, Batman and Spiderman are from Marvel and DC Universe comics. Goku is from a completely different catagory not even relavent to what they're talking about right now. He's not even a comic he's from an anime...well...multiple." He explained, picking up a potato chip and popping it in his mouth. Sango, didn't get it, and Kagome knew it, and huffed.

"Damn you Sango. After all these years you really didn't listen to me at all during my comic book rants!" She snapped. The quick and low 'hell no' reply from Sango had the whole group (except for Kagome) laughing. Kagome glared. "Listen you, Goku-"

"Hey, hey, hey." A new voice chimed. They all looked up to see Jakotsu walking towards them. Kagome glanced behind the upcoming girl to see that she had, in fact, left the table she was sitting at with Kagura, Kikyo, Ayame, Sesshomaru, Naraku, and Kanna, with her lunch, to come sit with them. The blond popped a squat right next to her brother and Kagome on the grass, and Kagome looked to Sango for a quick grin, then back at Jakotsu.

"Hey girl. You ditched the Gloom Squad." Kagome commented to break the ice a little. It wasn't as though her and Jakotsu hadn't talked before, but it wasn't often. To be perfectly honest, even though Jakotsu was her boyfriends sister, Kagome was scared to ever be alone with her. Jakotsu, as beautiful as she was, as popular, tall, and sexy as she was, was probably the most intimidating woman Kagome had ever met. Jakotsu gave her an award winning smile revealing dimples that Kagome couldn't help but to swoon over.

"Yeaaaaah. Kanna wanted to come too but it's a bit hard for her to break away with the pressure from her brother and sister and all." She said in a direct voice with a light shrug. She was wearing green and black pumps Kagome would have killed for that matched perfectly with her army style black, green and brown corset top accented by dark blue jeans that hugged and snuggled her curves perfectly. All this was complimented by a big dark green and brown ring, bracelet, and earrings that almost had Kagome drooling over her. Now, Kagome had been pretty certain she was completely heterosexual but something about Jakotsu…

"I can understand that." Sango said, breaking Kagome out of her thoughts. "Too bad though. She's a real sweet girl." Jakotsu nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. That's one of the reasons I came over actually. I heard she invited you two to the show tonight." Jakotsu said, referring to the dance showcase Kanna had invited them to the week before. It was as if the three guys with Sango and Kagome had suddenly become irrelevant and invisible. That's how much attention Jakotsu commanded. They nodded in unison.

"Cool. If you want, I'm going to the recording studio in the music room after the show to do a cover for a song." She said, and Sango raised both eyebrows where as Kagome's eyes popped wide open.

"You can sing?" She questioned, then turned to look at Bankotsu, who was suddenly relevant again. "Your sister can sing?" She questioned. Bankotsu, very aware he had been forgotten, pointedly ignored her. Jakotsu laughed then stood up, finished munching on her Rice Krispy treat and brushed her hands on her jeans. Miroku shook his head and chuckled, then looked to Kagome.

"Yeah she can. She's amazing. She sang at the talent show last year." He answered for Bankotsu. Kagome gave a slight nod. Seeing as she hadn't been there for the talent show the year before, considering she had had absolutely no social life outside of Sango who also had her own friends, she hadn't gone.

"Alright I'm out. See you guys tonight." Jakotsu said. Miroku looked surprised.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked, and Sango narrowed her eyes at him, the longing in his voice for Jakotsu too stay was apparently, as Kagome noticed, a bit too much. She nodded in response.

"Yep. Gotta practice for later. Dueces." With that, she left. Kagome, for a long moment watched her go, then turned her eyes to the other side of the courtyard where she was certain her eyes met her sisters. Kikyo stared at her from atop the wooden table her friends ate at, her legs crossed and open to inspection by the yellow mini skirt, accompanied with a red halter and bright red pumps. Kikyo was beautiful…but she was ignorant, traitorous, conniving, or as Kagome liked to call her, cuntatious, and boy, was she a hoe…a hoe who was beginning to realize, that she was sharing her friends, her life, with Kagome and soon enough…wouldn't even be sharing at all.

_***End of the School Day_

_ Kuzoi High***_

"H-hey! Kagome!" Both Sango and Kagome groaned at the recognition of the voice that had called Kagome. They had almost made it to Sango's car without being disturbed. Almost. They were four feet away with their hands outstretched towards the car doors…but it was too late. With a sigh Kagome turned to face Hojo who was jogging towards them in his track team sweats and varsity sweatshirt. Sango however, didn't care to wait, something Kagome would snap at her later for. She didn't want to be left alone with Hojo!

"Whats up?" She asked him, once he had stopped running a couple feet away from her. He looked her up and down and Kagome smirked as a light pink shade took his cheeks. It was kind of cute. Admittedly, she was showing a little more cleavage than usual today in her lacy see through black halter with a white strapless half shirt underneath with matching black and white converse and white apple bottom jeans. Her hair was clipped up to the side messily and her makeup (like usual) flawless. Hojo cleared his throat.

"Ah…um…well…" He stammered before clearing his throat again. "Look Kagome, I just wanted to apologize about the other day…" He trailed off and Kagome looked at him quizzically until he got the picture that she had no idea what he was talking about. "I mean when I was questioning you about Midou after that time in the gym…and you're right it was absolutely none of my business. And I'm sorry…" He said, the sincerity in his eyes so transparent it made Kagome feel bad. She sighed.

"Listen Hojo-"

"So, I thought maybe we could go out together. Anywhere you want, my treat. To, you know, make up for it." He said. Kagome narrowed her eyes and suddenly, didn't feel so bad anymore. After all this he was still asking her on a date?

"Hojo, I have a boyfriend. I'm going out with Bankotsu." She snapped irritably. Hojo nodded, his eyes wide.

"i know, I didn't mean it as in a date just, you know, two friends hanging out. What about today?" He asked hopefully. Kagome crossed her arms and stared him down.

"I got plans." She said cooly. Hojo paused for a second, then nodded, disappointment evident in his features.

"Oh….what are you doing?" He asked curiously. Kagome was about to snap at him again to let him know it wasn't any of his business, but she decided it was best not to throw a bitch fit and be a bit more pacient.

"Going to the dance showcase." She replied lowly. All the sudden, his eyes brightened.

"Oh cool! I could go to! Then it would be less like a date." He said, as if this was the greatest idea ever. Kagome groaned. Hell to the absolute no! She didn't want Hojo there with her and all her friends! It was then that Sango honked the horn at them and Kagome knew she was trying to save her. She glanced at Sango then turned back to Hojo and sighed. There was no point wasting another five minutes arguing with him considering he just wouldn't give up. She hoisted her checkered backpack higher on her shoulder and sighed.

"Yeah, whatever Hojo. See you later." She muttered defeatedly and turned to walk those last couple feet to Sango's car that would have saved her from this conversation if they had been quicker.

"Great! See you later tonight Kagome!" He called after her and with a careless wave she was in the car with Sango who was staring her down.

"What. The. Hell. Does. He. Mean. See you later tonight?" She demanded. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"His dumbass is coming to the dance showcase tonight." She replied. Sango groaned.

"Whyyyy?" She whined. Kagome shrugged, not wanting to even talk about it anymore, and with that, the two girls started driving off towards Sango's house. For the first ten minutes, the car was silent and then…

"Sango…do you think…do you think Sesshomaru is starting to warm up to me?" She asked her. Sango almost swerved the care for a moment. In her mind, she realized she had gotten carried away. For the past week she had all but forgotten about the plan, and just been living happily with their current situation. She was happy with Miroku, happy with all the new friends she made at school, the new her. They hadn't even talked about Sesshomaru in awhile. She suddenly felt guilty. This was a foul proof plan, and she didn't have time to get too carried away with her emotions. Even if the plan was successful it wasn't as though her and Miroku would have to break up…but all this was for Kagome, not her, and she had forgotten that.

"Um…I'm not sure Kagome. Since you've been spending so much time with Bankotsu, you and Sesshomaru haven't had the chance to talk much. And since you're with Bankotsu, it makes trying to talk to Sesshomaru is kind of hard. I mean, its easier with the plan in motion yes, but its harder too because you have a boyfriend and don't want to come across as a two timing slut like Kikyo." She replied honestly, and Kagome nodded in agreement. It was so very true.

"Yeah. You're right. The downside is, I got a little carried away. Its like, whenever I'm with Bankotsu I completely forget about Sesshomaru, but as soon as I see Sesshomaru again, all my hurt, my anger, and my love for him come back so strong it feels like its taring me up inside. Bakotsu makes me happy but at the same time…" Sango was partially relieved that she wasn't the only one who had been stuck in this fantasy, but also still felt bad. No one said this ride was going to be easy. After a moment of silence Sango took a careful breath and stopped at a stoplight, taking the time to look at Kagome.

"You know beautiful…" She began, "If you wanted, we could put a stop to this plan. To everything, and just…leave things the way they are. You could get over Sesshomaru eventually, and just…be happy with Bakotsu…" She said delicately and all the sudden Kagomes eyes snapped to her, dangerously cold.

"No. I'm not giving up. You think I'm satisfied just stripping Kagura of her boyfriend? Fuck no. Sesshomaru is mine, and I _will _have him. I won't be done until Kikyo is just as shattered as I was sophomore year and until Sesshomaru is by my side and she can see just how better I am than she is. I want her to wallow in my misery while I lead a happy life with the man I love." She growled. Sango nodded in response and turned her attention back to the light as it changed, and part of her wondered…was this all worth it? In that instant she realized she was doing exactly what she had scolded Kagome about doing so many times. She was going soft. Fuck that. This, was worth it. Kikyo, Kagura, and Ayame deserved everything they had coming and if she and Kagome stepped on people in the process…than thats just how it was going to be, because Sango knew, deep in her heart, that she would be damned if she ever let anything happen to Kagome again and Ayame…needed to pay. If they stopped now, those three bitches would think they won. Would think that they had given up and that was most certainly not the case…and it wouldn't be. Sango would make sure of that.

_***3:47pm_

_ Kuzoi High***_

"So…do we have a deal Mr. Nakashimi?" Kagura asked, crossing her arms from her place seated on one of the twenty desks in the classroom, making her breasts rise higher out of her shirt for a wonderful display. The teacher in question pushed his glasses up and gave her a dark smirk, chuckling lightly.

"You know…I'm kind of surprised Tuzou. That even you could sink this low. Be this desperate." He replied, running his fingers through his short light brown hair. He was an attractive man, standing six foot one with a lean body and delicate hair that was almost like a woman's and brilliant hazel eyes. Kagura narrowed her eyes, the demon red starting to bleed out of then and she growled lowly. The man chuckled again.

"Now, now. You can't attack a teacher so calm all that down. I'll do what you want but...I'm going to need more than ten thousand dollars." He said. "I mean, we're talking about me possibly going to jail if I got caught. I need a little more insurance." Something in his voice told Kagura this was going to take a turn she didn't want it to. She licked her lips and looked at him.

"Alright. Twenty thousand." She suggested. Mr. Nakashimi, her english teacher, shook his head with a light 'tsk' ing sound.

"Thirty-five thousand." He said. Kagura wanted to say fuck you hell no, turn around and leave. This teacher was certainly pushing it. But then again, she had the money, and she did know if she wanted something this bad she was going to have to be willing to pay the price. After a moment of silence she hopped off the table and pulled down her skirt a little (though it didn't help, you can only pull a micro mini down but so much) which had risen up slightly (purposefully) when she had sat on the desk.

"Fine. Deal." She muttered, but his voice stopped her as she turned to leave the room.

"Ah…there's just one more thing Tuzou." She glance back at him and raised an eyebrow when she noticed him unbuttoning his shirt. Her heart started to sink. He really was sick.

"Oh? And what's that?" She questioned. He smirked at her.

"You want me to do this for you, so I want you to do something pleasing for me. On your knees Tuzou." He ordered. Kagura clenched her jaw, and once again strongly considered telling him off and dipping from the room. But this…was war. Kagome was going to get what was coming for her no matter what Kagura had to do. She licked her lips again and stomped over to him before dropping to her knees, undoing the baige pants in front of her and springing the medium sized cock from its confindes and took it in her mouth before her english teacher could utter another word…

Exactly twelve minutes later Kagura came walking out of the classroom, wiping the last bit of disgusting cum from her lips and spitting right outside the door. She looked up to see Kikyo leaning against the lockers in front of her with a brown tube top and dark navy micro skirt with brown pumps and matching accessories. Kikyo didn't look remotely surprised.

"I take it he agreed?" She asked while reaching in her purse and pulling out a tissue for Kagura and handing it to her. Kagura took it and nodded.

"Yeah. Sick bastard." She muttered continuing to wipe off herself. Kikyo nodded.

"Good. The showcase is in two hours. We should get out of here and get ready," She said, handing Kagura her purse which she had given to Kikyo before she went into the room to give their teacher a visit. She took it from her friend.

"Yeah you're right. Where's Ayame?" She asked, starting to walk to which Kikyo followed.

"In the gym. We should go get her." She replied, and Kagura nodded.

"Does she know what she's doing tonight with Tadashi?" She asked, and Kikyo nodded. For the rest of the walk the two girls remained quiet, thinking about the devastating scheme that was set to take place later on that night.

_***7:02pm_

_ Kuzoi High***_

Two minutes into the performance and Kagome was already in awe. The first song the dance team was performing was '3' by Brittany Spears. Granted, Kagome wasn't a huge fan of Brittany Spears but this song she didn't mind. Not to mention, the dance was such a perfect blend of ballet, pop, sexy hip hop and modern that Kagome couldn't help but to feel the beat inside her. Kagome saw Kikyo, Kagura, Ayame,and Naraku sitting at the bottom of the bleachers while she was sitting between Sango and Bankotsu in the middle who had his sister Jakotsu on his side and Sango had Miroku on her side. Inuyasha was sitting right below them between Sesshomaru, whom Kagome had been very surprised to see there, and also surprised that he was sitting with them, and not with Kikyo (which made her happy), and unfortunately Hojo, whom they had met upon entering, though Kagome had tried her best to avoid him. However, at the current moment, she was distracted from the beautiful Sesshomaru and the annoying Hojo as her eyes landed on Kanna who was suddenly front and center her hands curving down her face and sliding down slowly as her body curved and came down sexily. Next she was up straight, flipped her hair and krumped for a few seconds before going back to follow the routine. Still she was center stage and killing it. Kagome never knew she had so much talent.

The next performance started five minutes later. The girls came out in short dresses shredded and loose at the bottom but tight at the top. Kanna had her hair down this time, unlike the first time where her silver taresses were up in a bun. Her dress was a sea green type color that Kagome absolutely fell in love with on her. They started moving their arms when the beat dropped then integrated their hips when the lyrics started. The song was 'Push Push' by Kat DeLuna, a song Kagome hadn't heard before, but quickly loved as she watched Kanna and the other girls pop their chests while switching positions on the floor and clapping at the appropriate beats in the song. Kagome found herself grinning wildly and moving her body in her seat on the bleachers making Sango laugh and do the same. Inuyasha was jamming too! It was literally like a party and Kagome watched Kanna smile at the audience all sassy like, mouthing the words to the song and winking. Kagome had never seen her so confident. She almost seemed cocky!

The next song was performed mostly by the guys in the dance group, with only four girls, that did not include Kanna, but the transition went right into the next song, 'Lalala' by LMFAO. A song Kagome squealed to when it came on. Even though Kanna wasn't in this one Kagome was still amazed as the performance had her shaking and jiggling in her seat and laughing as she watched, Sango doing the same. Kagome had never had so much fun! It was an epic performance and she laughed every time she saw Bankotsu shaking his head at her and grinning himself. The crew was literally breaking it down. Kagome's favorite part was the way they shuffled, krumped and hopped and freestyled when the beat in the song changed and just repeated 'dance, dance, d-d-dance, dance, dance, d-d-dance'.

Kanna was back for the next song, all girls in this one, all of them dressed in black pants, black suit jackets, tight white belly shirts, loose black ties, accompanied with top hats and canes they incorporated and used as props in their routine of 'Teeth' by Lady Gaga. However, that particular song only played for less than a minute and a half before it mixed into 'I Did It For Love' by BoA as the same group of girls expanded as the guys jumped in and each paired off with a girl. The performance continued to rage on for the next thirty minutes as everyone on the dance team took part in any given dance at any given time playing up beat songs to slow songs. The gym was ablaze with applause by the time the last group performance was over. Everybody was on their feet, hooting and hollering, screaming, clapping, and of course Kagome herself was doing all the above. Her and her new crew. The dance teacher came to the front with a mic, telling everyone to calm down and after five minutes until she finally screamed, the noise died down. She smiled at the audience.

"I'm glad you all enjoyed the performance!" Another round of applause erupted which she patiently waited out. "Good! Now, we have one last performance for you. The leader of this dance team, as you all know and love, is going to perform a duet with a partner she choose for everybody. Tuzou Kanna and Housho Maru please step forward!" Kagome was the first on her feet screaming again when Kanna stepped forward from the sidelines holding hands with a guy Kagome had seen go hard in all the performances he was in and smiled at the audience. When they got to the center of the gym floor Kanna let go of his hand and immediately he pulled off his tank which made all the girls shriek and squeal, something Sango and Kagome didn't do, but their jaws did drop at the magnificent pack he had that went all the way down to the v cut at the bottom of it. Bankotsu closed Kagome's mouth, and Miroku glared at Sango until she jumped and cleared her throat. Kagome laughed when she noticed that Kanna's face had turned a bright red from this.

The lights dimmed in the gymnasium to a faint glow on them, something that surprised Kagome. When he took of his shirt she was expecting them to break out in some hip hop routine, but instead, she heard piano music start and lyrics.

_'Step one, you say we need to talk_

_He walks_

_You say sit down, it's just to talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your eyes_

_She goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines, fear and blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came.'_

In just this short amount of time several things happened. Kanna looked to him put her hand on his chest, he brushed it off and she turned to walk away and he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She pressed on his shoulders and he sat on the floor and they stared into each others eyes, each movement fluid in the dance. She turned away from him and leaped perfectly, starting to walk left and he jumped to his feet and stormed to his right, they turn in unison to stare at each other from a distance and rushed forward, clasping their hands, the confusion evident in their eyes as the line 'you began to wonder why you came' played.

_'Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend_

_Somewhere alone_

_And the bitterness ends_

_Would I have stayed up,_

_With you all night?_

_Had I known, _

_How to Save a Life?'_

Suddenly Kagome understood why he had taken his shirt off. It was significant in the song. It was showing that he was strong, or looked strong, all his muscles on display as he wrapped his body around Kanna's yanked her back, picked her up, twirled her, leapt himself, rolled, danced, he was so strong, yet he couldn't save her life. It was the most perfect mix of a ballet and modern dance Kagome had ever seen. She was immersed in the dance. It was so poetic. Each movement they made had a meaning that connected with not just they lyrics, but the feelings of love and loss, restlessness and confusion, determination and struggle that were all in the song and this song she knew. 'How To Save A Life' by The Fray. They flowed so perfectly together, and with the gym being a place full of absolute silence besides the music, Kagome forgot where she was. The slow intensity of it all made her mind empty, her heart sink, then float and flutter, as her eyes followed every beautiful movement. They were so flawless together.

The song was over sooner than probably anyone wanted it to be. Kagome realized she was leaning so far forward she was practically breathing on Inuyasha's head and her grip on Bankotsu's hand was like a vice. Still she didn't look at him, and instead kept her eyes on the floor. When the song ended, Kanna was in his arms, seemingly lifeless, her feet on the floor and her body slanted against his. Not a peep was heard from the audience until Kanna stood up straight, and they both bowed. A round of applause started so loud it made Kagome's ears ring. She slowly clapped herself and when the whole dance team came out to bow everyone stood and gave them the attention they deserved. Kagome was grinning, and as she cheered her eyes looked around at all the happy faces and for once…she felt like she belonged. Then, her eyes fell on Hojo below her, and widened. The look on his face was something she had never seen before. His eyes were wide, a faint tint of pink colored his cheeks and then…a smooth smile played out across his lips. In that instant, Kagome realized for once…Hojo actually looked attractive. Her eyes followed his and she gasped loudly when she realized what he was staring at.

"Kagome? You iight?" She turned her head to look at Bankotsu.

"Ah…yeah." She smiled. "I'm just…wow that was amazing." She said with a laugh. Bankotsu smirked and nodded. A couple minutes later Kagome found herself standing outside of the gymnasium with Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Hojo, Bankotsu and Sesshomaru along with a couple other girls from class Sango and Kagome had become friendly with. Jakotsu had already left for the music room.

"That was…uh, amazing!" Sango said with a grin and Kagome laughed.

"Hell yeah, yo Kanna got skills!" She said, making Inuyasha crack up and Bankotsu chuckle.

"Look at Kagome tryna talk like a thug." Inuyasha teased. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Whatever boy, play with me if you want to and I'll show you why I'mma thug." She replied putting a hand on her hip. Inuyasha shook his head and wrapped his arms around her, tickling her a little.

"Nah, I saw you fight Kagura I know." She giggled as he tickled her and got herself away.

"Iight everyone. I gotta go." Bankotsu said and wrapped an arm around Kagomes waist. Unfortunately, Kagome's eyes flew right over to Sesshomaru when Bankotsu leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. Her eyes caught Sesshomaru's and Kagome felt something she had never felt before. But at that instant, while her eyes and Sesshomaru's eyes locked together as Bankotsu lips weighed on hers she knew being with Bankotsu couldn't make her happy. Sesshomaru, was the only one.

"Bye Ban." Sango and Inuyasha said in unison. The guys gave each other daps and Bankotsu disappeared. Kagome turned her attention to Hojo who had been strangely quiet, his eyes heavy and distant. Sango followed Kagome's eyes and turned to look at Hojo.

"You look like you should put in an application for the Gloom Squad Hojo." Sango commented. Her and Kagome had taken to calling Ayame, Kikyo, and Kagura the Gloom Squad. It seemed like a fun nickname. His head jerked up with a look of confusion in his eyes.

"Huh? Gloom wha?" He asked. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Alright spill it nerd. Whats up with you? You've been acting funny ever since we watched the performance. You haven't said a single word and normally you're always talking my ear off." Kagome replied. Sango nodded in agreement. Inuyasha grinned and tossed an arm around Hojo's shoulders giving him a noogie.

"Yeah! I saw this little nerd practically drooling over Kanna!" He remarked, while him and Miroku laughed. A small smirk formed on Sesshomaru's lips that made Kagome's heart flutter. Hojo's protests reached Kagomes ears but she was so focused on Sesshomaru again that she didn't pay attention to him until he called her name.

"Huh?" She asked, turning her eyes to him, not missing how Sesshomaru's smirk widened. He knew she was watching him. Her eyes bugged when she realized that Hojo's face was completely red.

"I'm sorry Kagome!" He cried, bowing deeply to her. Kagome's eyes bugged once more.

"What the hell…?" She questioned and Hojo quickly went back to his full height and with his eyes squeezed shut and face red as a cherry he blurted out something Kagome thought she would never hear come from him.

"I'm sorry Kagome! But…but I think I'm in love with Tuzou!" He announced. Kagome…was floored. Her jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!" Her, Inuyasha, and Sango all cried out at the same time, while Miroku remained quiet with a grin on his face. For a moment Kagome wondered why Inuyasha had been so surprised when he was the one teasing. Guess it was just that, a tease. Kagome's eye twitched.

"Um…just to get this straight we are talking about Tuzou Kanna and not Tuzou Kagura right?" Sango asked after clearing her throat, her face still twisted in shock.

"Agh! Yeah I mean Tuzou Kanna not her older sister…" Hojo muttered with a shudder. A long silence ensued between them all, and the person to finally talk was some one Kagome wouldn't have expected.

"If you like her, then why don't you spend more time around her?" Sesshomaru questioned, his arms crossed as he leaned against the brick wall of the back of the school. For a moment Kagome remembered when they were alone together back here not too long ago. A red color returned to Hojo's cheeks as he looked down.

"Well I…I just realized it…when I saw her perform. I've never heard her talk unless its in class. She's smiled at me a couple times but I never thought about her that way until now…but she wouldn't like some one like me." He replied softly.

"Oh? Why do you think that?" Sesshomaru questioned, his intense amber eyes turning from Hojo to capture Kagome's gaze and Kagome's breath caught in her throat when he did so.

"Because she's popular…and I'm not…we live completely different…she's so beautiful and I'm so average…" He said. Kagome almost rolled her eyes at the absolute irony in what he had just said...and the total cliche.

"Are you insinuating that Kanna is shallow?" Sesshomaru questioned and for a reason Kagome couldn't understand, he still kept his eyes on her.

"N-no of course not! I just-"

"The only way you can ever find out if some one will like you is to spend more time with them. You'll never know if you keep thinking like that and don't try." With that he stood up straight. "I'm going to take Kikyo home. Goodnight." He turned to walk away and Kagome, summoning courage from some where deep within her, reached out and grabbed his hand. He turned his head to look at her with a perfect eyebrow raised in question. She smiled at him. A serene, gentle smile.

"Have a good night, Sesshomaru." She said to him softly, giving his hand a squeeze. For a moment, his other eyebrow raised to join the one that was already up, then they both lowered as a small, almost microscopic smile crossed his lips quickly. Everyone else might have missed it, but Kagome, she didn't.

"Goodnight, Kagome." He replied and upon her relinquishing his hand, he departed from the group. Kagome was frozen in place, her feet rooted to the single spot on the soil she was standing on. Her heart was going so fast and so hard in her chest it almost hurt. No, it did hurt…but this time, in a good way. He talked with her, he gazed at her…he, said her first name. And in her head, it (no matter how corny) sounded like bells. But no ordinary bells, wedding ones. Lucky for her, everyone had been so busy poking fun of Hojo none of them noticed the little moment she had with Sesshomaru...

After another fifteen minutes of talking and making fun of Hojo, he left, followed by Miroku who gave Sango a quick kiss on the cheek and hug saying he needed to go pick up a friend of his. The other few people who had come up to talk to them had gradually dispersed as well. Thus, the three of them that were left, Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha, started heading back inside the school. On there way in, a familiar face showed up. A familiar face that was full of peircings. Ameda Ryoko, the girl who had basically called Kagome and Sango attention whores in the locker room just over a week ago. She was in plain black leggings, a yellow halter top and yellow heels. She looked like a damn bumblebee. Her outfit clashed so badly with her purple hair Kagome almost called her a clown...but instead Kagome narrowed her icy blue eyes and Sango scoffed, turning her head so she wouldn't even give this girl an ounce of attention.

"Yo Higurashi." Ryoko said after crossing her arms, glaring at Kagome. Kagome stepped closer, expecting a challenge, and glared back into Ryoko's beady black eyes.

"What?" She questioned. For a moment Ryoko looked like she wanted to punch Kagome's lights out. Kagome couldn't figure out what Ryoko's deal was. She hadn't done anything to the girl! But then gain, she didn't have to. Some people…were just dicks. This, was a concept she knew she should be easily getting used to. After a few seconds of silence, Ryoko scowled, then opened her mouth.

"Mr. Nakashimi came back to grade papers. I past him in the hallway. He told me that if I saw you to tell you that you left your keys in his classroom." She said monotonously. Kagome raised both eyebrows. This girl with the eggplant colored hair was helping her? Kagome had a bizarre feeling about this, but none the less, she weeded around in her purse while Ryoko waited, and indeed, her keys were gone.

"Damn. I thought I had them." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair before looking back up at the face full of metal. "Yeah alright…th-"

"Yeah whatever." Ryoko snapped, cutting off Kagomes thank you and brushing past her, heading towards the parking lot. Kagome was halfway grateful. She didn't want to say thank you anyway. Sango wrinkled her nose.

"What a fuckin bitch." She said, shaking her head before turning to look at Kagome. "You want me to go with you to Mr. Nakashimi's room?" She asked. Kagome shrugged, then shook her head no.

"Nah. You and Yasha head over to the music room. I'll only be a sec." And with that she jogged off, not noticing Sango reaching her hand out and saying wait. Sango sighed and lowered her hand, shaking her head a little as she turned to look at Inuyasha.

"Well you heard the lady. Lets go ahead." He said with a shrug. Both of them turned and took two feet, before yet another opsticale stood in their way. This one had black hair with purple streaks on either side of her head. She was thin, big hips, but no ass and small breasts. In other words, a body like a surf board. In other, other words, Ayame. She smirked a little before taking a step towards them with a dangerous grin on her face. In her hand, was a tazer.

"Going somewhere?"

_****9:15pm_

_ Room 226, English, Kuzoi High****_

"Mr. Nakashimi?" Kagome called as she walked into his room. The pleasant man behind the large cedar wood desk stood up with a pearly white smile, his brown hair smooth and combed over as he peered at her from above the rims of his thin glasses.

"Higurashi! There you are." He reached into his desk drawer and Kagome heard the jingling sound of keys. "These are yours right? I know your cute keychain charms when I see them." He said, obviously poking fun at her, and it was working. She blushed lightly, thinking about the Hello Kitty, Pickatchu, and a chibi Yuki charm based on the character Eri Yuki from her favorite manga Gravitation, that were currently hanging from different spots on the black and white Jack Skelengtoon Nightmare Before Christmas lanyard that sported her keys. She nodded, still a bit embarrassed. He stood up from his desk, holding it out to her. Kagome hesitated, that bizarre sinking feeling she had in her stomach from before was starting to return…but this time, it was stronger. Noticing her hesitation her teacher spoke up.

"I'm sorry Higurashi. I actually hurt my ankle earlier this evening and I'd rather not go to you." He explained. Kagome nodded. Fair enough, the man was hurt. Kagome walked the last ten feet needed to get close enough, and she reached her hand out for the colorful keys in his hand. But…as she was reaching out, something made a loud crashing noise behind her. Whirling around Kagome froze when she realized the door she had walked through, the only door leading into the classroom...was now shut. They were stuck in a room together...alone. Her stomach knotted up and Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but by the time it opened, her hair was yanked and with a low groan of pain her head was cracked against the side of the desk that Mr. Nakashimi had been standing behind. She was dazed, everything floating around her as if she was in a cartoon.. He was suddenly close, the damp heat of his body pressing against her ass, her back, her neck as he buried his face in it and took a deep inhale of her sage, mint and tulip scent.

"Don't worry Higurashi. I'll be gentle…if you behave." He growled in her ear, and it was then he ripped the front of her shirt and slammed his hand into her bra. Gripping her bare left breast so hard she tried to scream, but all that did instead, was earn her a mouthful of his sweaty shirt. "Ah, ah, ah, sweetheart. Behave." He murmured and suddenly her jeans were yanked down, revealing her ass only slightly covered by her black bikini underwear. Kagome screamed, the sound heavily muddled by the makeshift gag in her mouth. Screaming and struggling she tried to get away as she felt cool fingers roughly tug aside her underwear and then…they were forcefully slammed into her core, causing her muddled scream to come out a little louder as tears streamed down her pale cheeks and onto the desk under her. This man…was going to rape her. The same words repeated in her head…

_'No, oh no. No, oh no. He's going to…no…help me!'_

* * *

**Narrator: **This was a trifling' chapter. I mean the only part that wasn't was when they were dancing and that was trifling' too because I thought Hojo was staring at the dude on the dance team not Kanna. That was my prediction. And then, instead of just changing Kagome's grades they pay some one to rape her. You know how them Japanese people are "You gonna be doctor? No? You fail in life!" Giving her an 'F' would have destroyed her enough. But her night wasn't destroyed…well, later on maybe but with the looks she was getting from Sesshomaru she'll be alright. And she was bold. Can you believe she grabbed him just to say goodnight? Well, I guess if I was madly in love with some one and I changed my life and appearance to get him and the school with me, I would too. You know what else I was wondering, why did that school have a showcase like that and other schools don't? I mean, I guess the good ciriculum and money those white and asian schools have they can…but my school sure as hell aint have them. I wish I could see somebody krump and hip hop dance then see some one do some emotional dance that I actually understand with a story I can follow and not have to pay $7 for it. -Sigh- oh well. It looks like Kagomes S.O.L unless somebody wanna play Captain Save A Hoe. I guess we'll find that out in the next chapter. Bye y'all.

* * *

**((A/N: **Congrats on finishing chapter eight everyone! I hope you all liked it :) Please review and let me know what you think! Chapter 9 is already in progress so leave me with lots of reviews so I stay motivated! Thanks again for all the support everybody. Till Next time!**))**

* * *

XOXO


	9. Sango's Temper and Revelations

((****DISCLAIMER ALERT: I do not own any of the Inuyasha cast. All rights to the author and illustrator Rumiko Takahashi**.**))

B.I.T.C.H

B-Beautifully

I-Ignorant

T-Traitorus

C-Cuntacious

H-Hoe

Chapter Nine: Sango's Temper & Revelations

**((A/N: **Hey everybody! Welcome back to B.I.T.C.H! And guess what?! I'm here to present you with another chapter! I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing the last chapter: XxXinu-hanyou2021XxX, iloveyou99, LoveInTheBattleField, Guest, Kittychic0895, mikansakuraangel, , sesschanfan, NeoKurama41, ClaimedFeisty, Ekaterina1313, taskmaster fish, and last but certainly not least, Jogin-Peace :). THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYBODY! Your reviews helped to motivate me to get this chapter posted way sooner than I had the last one posted so thank you so much everybody! You all are amazing and it makes me happy to tears to see so many reviewers that I recognize from before my story got taken down who came back to read it again. You guys are fantastic and mean the world to me! Also, I'd like to thank my every witty Narrator ClaimedFeisty for narrating this chapter and being pacient and willing to help me out when I need it. Also, I'd like to send a shot out to my dear friend NumeralNerd. She has gone to a University and so far is having much success there. She was one of the people that always encouraged me throughout this story to write it and though she is no longer my Beta (due only to the starting of her new life and success) she is still a dear friend and I miss her and wish her all the best. If any of you are Harry Potter fans I strongly encourage you to check out her fanfiction **Will the Snake Strangle the Lion?** An amazing Dramione fic with 31 chapters filled with amazing amazing plots and over 700 reviews. She is a truly phenomenal writer, one I am very grateful to have met through this site. Last but not least, so I can finally stop my babbling, to make up for lost time I made this chapter QUITE LONG! It took forever to write so please read, enjoy, and review! Now on to the story! (Finally xD). **))**

* * *

**Narrator: **I'm ready to pick this us are y'all? Because I need to know who played Captain Save a Hoe in this chapter. I mean, I kinda thought in my head that it would be Sesshomaru but ah…yeah so in light of me wanting to hurry up and anxiously read this, ima just say this is for Mature Audiences only. So go get some Oreos without the cream in the middle and some milk. Go ahead do it I'll wait …it was good wasn't it? Mhmm I know. Iight now sit down and read this chapter. Again, Mature Audiences only. If you are not aware of what a clitoris is then you shouldn't be reading this chapter. If you're a woman and you don't know what it is, then you need to take a mirror, sit on your bed and start exploring because that's a damn shame. MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY!

* * *

_****Thursday, 9:48pm_

_ Kuzoi High****_

Hands on her knees, body bent over, sweat dripping from her face Sango panted in the cool night air. The silver long haired half demon, Inuyasha, panted from beside her.

"What the fuck?!" He practically screamed. "What the fuck was that?!" He bellowed, leaning back slightly as he yelled into the air to no one in particular. Sango panted harder and coughed up some blood before groaning lightly. Inuyasha was beside her in a seconds time, helping her, trying to calm her down.

"I…I don't know." She managed to chock out as she tried to pull her cellphone from her pocket. "Where's…Kagome?" She wheezed, unlocking her phone only to discover that she had seventeen missed calls…all from Kagome. "Shit…!" She cursed before erupting into another coughing fit.

"What? What is it?" Inuyasha questioned, tightening his grip on her shoulders. "Where the fuck is Kagome when you need her man?!" Inuyasha demanded, anxiously looking around. The current situation was a little…dire. While Kagome had been away Ayame had gotten to Sango and Inuyasha. They had been jumped…together. Three guys had showed up along with Ayame and Ameda Ryoko who had previously warned Kagome. Not only did they both have to fight, but Ayame tazed Sango so bad she could hardly breathe.

"You…you gotta find her…you gotta find Kagome…" Sango wheezed again, reaching her hand out to grip Inuyasha's shirt.

"Fuck that! I'm not leaving you here like this. No fuckin way." Inuyasha snapped, helping her get to her feet. She was fucked up bad. Granted, he had never seen Sango fight, but watching her face off with Ayame…was a sight. They both fought harder, with more anger in their eyes than Inuyasha had seen in anyone else's. And Sango fought hard, but Ryoko had jumped her with Ayame. He tried as best he could to keep the three guys at bay but he could only hold two of them. When he was done with them though he had gone straight over to Sango…but at that point he was almost too late. Ryoko had been unconscious, bleeding from her nose and the back off her head, her body slouched against the lockers and Sango was on the ground, Ayame kicking her in the ribs while the guy that had gotten away from him was holding her down, slamming her head into the ground. Sango looked awful. Her hair was a mess, her lip swollen and busted in three places, her clothes torn and wrinkled with blood on them, her body sporting numerous ugly purple and blue bruises that were growing by the second. Her nose was bleeding, cheeks red and swollen, and her left eye swollen shut. Inuyasha was a little fucked up too, but those were just bruises and a little bit of blood from his eyebrow.

"No…Inuyasha…Kagome…there's something wrong." She said in-between breaths. Inuyasha looked at her confused.

"Wha…?" He questioned, hoisting her up and moving her arm over his shoulders while he snaked an arm around her waist to support her. Sango gripped his shirt tightly and Inuyasha knew he needed to call an ambulance.

"Kagome…she never came back…something…must have happened to her…she…she called me…" Inuyasha for a moment waited for her to continue after she trailed off and when she didn't, he looked down and realized she was unconscious.

"Fuck!" He cursed and took Sango's phone out of her hand to call 911. It was then that he noticed all the missed calls from Kagome, but there was nothing he could do right then. Calling an ambulance for Sango was on his agenda first. Then it was finding Kagome. Once he got confirmation that the ambulance was on its way, he, against the operator on the phones advice, hung up and gently propped Sango's body against a tree and slipped her cell in her pocket. He looked her over then took off his sweatshirt and put it on her. Her clothes were torn…and he knew nobody should see her like that.

"I'm sorry Tadashi…I'm really sorry but I gotta go find Kagome. I know you can't hear me but just…stay put." He squeezed her hand lightly before letting go. "The ambulance will be here soon. You'll be ok." With that he stood up, and started his race around the school looking for Kagome. He had absolutely no idea what was going on but what he did know…was that he was pissed as fuck. He had gotten jumped by guys that were under Ayame's influence, and the only way those guys came to be under Ayame's influence, was because she was under Kikyo's influence. Though it hurt him, though it pained him to the core to admit it to himself, he knew there was absolutely no way Kikyo didn't know he had been jumped. She had to have known. She had to have orchestrated it. As he ran all over the inside of the school, then all over the outside the realization sunk in. He had been attacked by some one he thought was his friend, Ayame. And it was all part of a scheme articulated…by the woman he was in love with. The one who he had been in love with for the past six years who ended up dating his brother and only using him as a dick when she wanted to fuck. When he rounded the corner to the school building that broke off into the side parking lot he skidded to a stop and for a moment growled as his claws extended. He recognized those long raven locks…but then the scent hit him. It wasn't Kikyo standing in the center of the empty parking lot, lit by about four poles, each stationed in every corner.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha bellowed, rushing over to her. Kagome slowly turned to face him.

"…Inuuyasha…" She replied softly. He stopped a foot away from her and took in the sight of her. Her shirt was ripped open, her bra ascue, her jean button was off, her hair matted and makeup in ruins as tear stains streaked her swollen cheeks. Her temple was bleeding and so was her lip. Her eyes were also red and puffy and there was blood on her hands.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell happened to you?!" He demanded. Kagome sniffed, and started to cry, hard. Inuyasha gathered her in his arms and held her tight. "Kagome…what happened?"

"Mr. Nakashimi he…he…" Kagome sobbed unable to finish her sentence. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"He's the one…that did this to you?" He questioned. Kagome nodded, clutching Inyasha's shirt and releasing her anguish into it.

"He tried to rape me he…he got my pants down but…but when he went to put it in I…I grabbed the stapler on his desk and…and I hit him with it…he went back but i kept after him and…there was so much blood…when I finally stopped I pushed a desk on him…he was on the floor…and I had tried to call Sango but she…she didn't answer me…she wasn't there…when I needed her she…she wasn't there…" Kagome cried harder, and Inuyasha was at a loss to what to say. He didn't want to say 'well Sango was busy' but…he didn't want her to think Sango was ignoring her…but he couldn't just tell her her friend had, by now, been carried away in an ambulance. He couldn't believe this…any of this. And something smelled particularly foul. Sango gets jumped, and while she's getting jumped Kagome just happened to be getting assaulted by a teacher. So neither one of them was able to help the other. That, was too much of a coincidence, and he knew, that if he was right, the last thing Kagome would want was to go home with Kikyo being there. He sighed. Things were starting to click in his head…wheels were starting to turn as he realized things as he had seen them throughout these last two years…were certainly not as they seemed.

"Kagome…how about…how about you come to my house and get cleaned up…maybe spend the night ok? Right now, being here isn't good for you." He said, rubbing her arms. Kagome sniffled then nodded. But when she looked up at Inuyasha his heart sank to his stomach. Her wide eyes were full of tears, worry, concern, hurt, anxiety mixed in, swimming in her eyes right in front of him. He was open to her vulnerability.

"Inuyasha…where's Sango?" He didn't know where to begin.

_****Friday, 10:46am_

_ Sakuza Hospital****_

The hospital room was filled with silence. Sango's mom and dad were both out talking with a doctor. Inuyasha was in the waiting room. Both Bankotsu and Miroku were on their way. Inside of the room, Sango laid quietly in her hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling, while Kagome sat in a chair by her bedside wearing a pair of Inuyasha's too-baggy sweatpants and one of his white shirts so oversized on her she had to tie it with her ponytail holder. She had no make up on and her black hair, normally sleek and shiny was astray and slightly untamed. Their hands were linked together on the bed. Both had exchanged stories, once Sango felt well enough to talk and they had some alone time. Sango told her all about Ayame and Ameda. Kagome told Sango all about Mr. Nakashimi. Both knew they didn't have much more time together considering the police were going to be there soon enough to question Kagome about the incident. They had just finished exchanging stories…and that's what led them to their silence.

"Sango…" Kagome said softly. Sango turned her head slowly to look at Kagome. Her face was swollen, and she had hospital tape over one eye. She was in pretty bad shape. She had a broken rib, her ring finger on her right hand was broken and she had a concussion, wearing nothing but a thin hospital robe with blankets pulled up to her breasts. Kagome had been checked out as well and diagnosed with a mild concussion, but all and all, minus a few bruises she was just fine. "I think…we underestimated this." She whispered. Sango nodded in agreement.

"I…never thought Kikyo would go this far." She spat out her sisters name as if it were disgusting, and at the moment, it very well was. "That she would get you beaten the way she did…and to try and have me raped. I understand we're all fighting but this…this is too much."

"…personally…I don't think this was Kikyo." Sango murmured. Kagome looked into Sango's eyes confused.

"What?" She questioned. How could it not be Kikyo? She couldn't think of anyone in the world that hated her more than Kikyo!

"Kagura." Sango said, as if reading Kagome's mind and answering her question. "Don't get me wrong. I think Kikyo had everything to do with it. But I don't think she orchestrated you almost getting raped. I think she planned Ayame meeting me and I think you meeting Mr. Nakashimi…was Kagura's idea. It makes sense. I mean, Kikyo is cruel, but Kagura is a lot more malicious than her, which is one of the reasons Kikyo probably keeps her around. Anything that she feels she can't do, Kagura can. Also, that was probably Kagura finally taking her revenge on you stealing Bankotsu from her." She explained. Kagome was even more thrown off.

"The fuck? I took her boyfriend so she tries to get me raped?!" She all but screamed. Sango glared at her.

"Kagome keep your voice down. But yes. You have to also remember that Kagura's a demon. They can do cruel things easier than humans can." She reasoned.

"Sesshomaru's a demon but he isn't at all like that!" Kagome snapped. Sango rolled her eyes.

"You know what Kagome? You don't know Takada! The only conversation you've had with him was three years ago on a walk home! You don't know what's happened in those three years Kagome! You have no idea who he really is! You have nothing but you own goddamn imaginary image of him being some sweet man that you don't know he is! You know nothing about Takada, Kagome! Nothing!" Sango yelled, her anger finally hitting a boiling point. It was almost as if the reality of everything was setting in. "We developed this whole plan based off a man that you know nothing about! You didn't do research on him. You know his name is Sesshomaru Takada, he has a brother and he's on honor roll. Anything else? No! You are willing to risk getting your ass whipped everyday for a man who, let's face it, could be a fucking tyrant for all you know! Grow up Kagome and get this love fantasy out of your fucking head!" Sango panted for a moment, feeling slightly better now that she had gotten some of her pent up anger out. She was so angry…so angry about the whole situation.

Getting her ass whipped by Ayame like that…even if it was because she was getting jumped with a taser she was still…vulnerable. Something she wasn't used to, and something she didn't want to get used to. However it did give her a little perspective. She had never felt what it was to lose a fight. Now, she knew how Kagome felt all those times when Kagura and Kikyo and Ayame used to beat the shit out of her. Sango's eyes widened. Shit. Kagome. She lifted her eyes to look at her best friend and instantly regretted everything she had just said.

Tears were pooling in Kagome's eyes…and that broken and vacant look Kagome once had when she found out Sesshomaru was with Kikyo…but this time, Sango was the cause…and she never wanted to be.

"Kagome, I-" But before she could speak there was a knock at the door and it opened to reveal her mother and father, her mother smiling at her nervously, worry etched deeply into the violet eyes she had passed on to Sango. Kagome stood, and bolted past the parents of her best friend. Sango tried to call after her…but Kagome never looked back. Sango looked up at her mother and father. Her mother was so beautiful, wearing a brown and white patterned dress with wood wedge heels and multiple brown bracelets on her wrists. Sango recognized her brown toad earrings that were her favorite in fifth grade hanging from her mothers ears. Her father, handsome as he was, was a bit of a recluse. He had the same dark brown hair as Sango's, short and combed over in a sleek style. He was wearing a dark gray business suit with a maroon tie, and maroon dress shoes. She knew both her parents had been on their way to the airport for a cross country trip to a merging meeting for her fathers company. She felt terrible…and for the first time in years Sango felt something welling in her eyes…hot liquid streamed from her eyes down her face and she buried her face in her mothers stomach as soon as she came close.

Sango wrapped her arms around her mothers waist and held onto her tightly, and she felt the warmth of her mothers hand pressing against the back of her head and her arm wrapped around Sango's shoulders as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry Mom…I'm sorry Daddy…" She sobbed, clutching the fabric of her mothers dress. Her mother rubbed her back and kissed the side of her head.

"It's okay sweetheart. It's not your fault." She whispered. Sango heard the sound of her fathers footsteps as he walked to the door. Stopping in front of it he glanced back at his wife holding is daughter and he sighed.

"Sango…last night your brother came home from boarding school. He wants to see you. He's outside. Do you want me to take him home?" Her father asked. Sango could read everything in his voice. He was disappointed, stressed, scared, tired, and angry. He was angry and disappointed that she had been in this type of fight. He was stressed because the meeting he was going to miss was an extremely important one. Scared because his heart had most likely stopped when he found out his little girl had been hospitalized and tired because he had to feel all that then still be there. Sango pulled away from her mother and looked to her dad.

"Daddy…take mom and get on the next flight you can." Sango said quietly, but loud enough so she knew her father heard it. Her mother gasped, and looked down at Sango with a horrified expression.

"You honestly think we would leave you here like this?" She demanded. "You have to stay in the hospital for another night! We're not leaving! And what about Kohaku? Where would he go?" She questioned. Almost as if by some perfect miracle timing she heard some one yell from down the hall: "She's my girlfriend dammit!" And less than ten seconds later her hospital room door came flying open and Miroku burst through the doorway panting, his shoulders rising and falling from the heavy breaths, sweat lines were showing on his forehead. It was evident he literally had busted his ass to get there as soon as he got the call...Sango's face turned a bright red and her mother looked floored. Her father…narrowed his eyes dangerously and Sango knew that look.

"Sango…I'm so sorry." Miroku breathed before rushing to her bedside and pulling her into the warmth of his broad chest. He held her tightly and rocked her in his arms, kissing all over her face but not hitting her lips until the last kiss, which lasted the longest seven seconds of her life. "I'm so sorry." He breathed against her lips before going back to holding her. She could feel his heat penetrating through his clothes and hers, she could feel the rapid out of control beat of his heart. He had been truly scared. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to wallow in this, his concern, his warmth, his worry, his…love? Her eyes almost popped open when she thought of this and slowly she pulled away to look up at him. He stroked her cheek, then took a deep breath, pressed his forehead to hers, then stood up completely. He turned and faced her parents and Sango wanted to tell him not too, but she was too late. Her father yoked up Miroku by the collar of his shirt so fast no one hardly had time to blink.

"Outori! Stop!" Her mother cried out to him. But he didn't relinquish his hold on Miroku. In fact, his eyes only narrowed more, and his grip only tightened.

"Who the hell do you think you are barging in here like this?!" He growled. Sango couldn't help but be surprised at how calm Miroku looked. Granted, he looked angry…extremely angry but it wasn't because of her father.

"Outori put him down!" Her mother ordered, pushing herself between the two men. "This is Sango's-"

"Pease, Mrs. Tadashi, let me." Miroku interrupted, not taking his eyes off of Outori's. Miroku fixed his shirt. "My name is Kaido Miroku. I'm your daughters boyfriend. We've been together for just over a week now. I heard she was in the hospital and I lost it. Got here as a fast as I could because I care for your daughter sir." He explained. "I'm sorry I barged in the way I did…but I needed to see her, hold her, needed to know she's alright." Miroku turned his eyes to look at Sango, but she couldn't read anything in his eyes, until he said this. "I'm sorry she never told you about me." Sango's eyes widened. This couldn't be happening! Now he was upset too?

"Well hold on now…" Her mother intervened. "Sango is a very good girl. She was very honest and open with her relationship with you to me. However, her father is a very busy man, with a bit of a temper as you just witnessed. So, between the two of those, neither her nor I have had time to talk to him about you." Sango felt a wave of relief as her mom defused the situation. She didn't think she could take one more person being upset with her. Her father said nothing. Miroku looked over at Sango, his eyes asking for validation, and she nodded. His shoulders dropped, and that boyish smile she loved so much returned to his face. But it was then that she remembered what she had been thinking.

"Mom…can Kohaku stay with Miroku?" Sango asked and her mother and father answered her in unison.

"What?" They both questioned. Her mom was asking out of confusion and shock, while her father was demanding out of anger. Though Miroku had no idea why, or for how long, he pipped up.

"I have a big house. There would be plenty of spare bedrooms he could choose from. My step father is away on business so its just me and my mom there, she would love to have some one else to keep her company. We wouldn't mind at all." Sango smiled at this as her mom turned to look at her father.

"Outori you have to go to this meeting or else you could lose your job. I trust Sango, and if she trusts him, then I trust him." She said, giving her daughter a small smile.

"She may trust him, but I doubt she's met his mother." He growled. Miroku's jaw clenched and Sango noticed his body stiffen.

"Outori! Don't say things like that! Apologize." She ordered. He rolled his eyes and looked to Miroku.

"I apologize." He looked to Sango. "And where will you go once your discharged?" He questioned. Sango hadn't thought about this, but she quickly came up with an answer.

"I'll just go back home. Kagome can come stay over to help me, and Kohaku can come home. He'll only be at Miroku's for a night." She said. Her father sighed, and finally made his way over to her bedside. He kissed her forehead and stood up before checking his watch.

"Hariko. Our flight left an hour ago…I know theres one leaving this afternoon at seven past one. We can make it." He told her.

"Yes." Her mother said with a nod. She made her way over to Sango as well and leaned down to hug her. "Make sure you make up with Kagome soon. I overheard you two talking. I know you're frustrated, but remember, you came up with most of this plan for her, so just because you're angry, doesn't mean you can take it out on her because something went wrong. Your words were harsh Sango, and you need to make up. I can see the opposing teams chess move right now. Divid and Conquer. Be careful, and be safe. I love you." Her mother whispered in her ear before kissing her cheeks and pulling away from the hug. She then surprised Sango by walking over to Miroku, and embracing him as well. He was as shocked as Sango was, and slowly, he wrapped his arms around Hariko. She smiled, and while nobody else could see, she reached her hand down and grabbed his dick hard through his jeans, digging her nails into it and twisting slightly. He had to hold back a yell of pain. Startled, he tried to pull away but she only dug her nails in more.

"Listen to me you asinine playboy. If you lay a finger on my daughter in any inappropriate way, this dick is going on the wall in my basement as a goddamn souvenir, do you understand me?" She growled into his chest. He nodded raptly, tears prickling in his eyes from the pain. He was absolutely stunned. He felt violated, confused, and in pain all at the same time. He didn't know what to do! This kind gentle woman had just threatened to cut his dick off! Miroku's eyebrow twitched comically as Hariko pulled away, and smiled up at him with a beautifully played innocent smile.

"Take good care of my kids Mr. Kaido." She said and with that took her husbands hand. "We'll send Kohaku in Sango. Chow bambinos." She said, blowing a kiss back to Sango, who felt the change in her mother and laughed. She had done something to Miroku and Sango knew it. She loved her mother. Sweetest woman alive, but if you crossed her, your life would be hanging in the balance. Sango knew that was exactly where she got her cutthroat attitude.

Her parents left and she looked to Miroku. "Thank you…Miroku." She said softly. He sat on the bed next to her and smiled.

"No pro-"

"Sango?" The pair looked up to see a boy looking to be around fifteen, standing in the doorway. He had light brown hair like their mother, and violet eyes like her, but his build was completely their father. Broad linebacker shoulders, muscular arms, all on display as he stood their in a black tank and green basketball shorts, matching Adidas and a basketball cap. His eyes moved slowly from his sister, to Miroku sitting on the bed next to her and his eyes narrowed. Sango had forgotten the other thing her little brother got from their father…his temper. Sango groaned.

_****12:45pm_

_ Takada Household****_

Kagome sat still on Inuyasha's couch, her arms on her knees and her head on her arms. She wasn't crying or anything. but the way her shoulders trembled slightly was a clear sign of the fact that she had only stopped crying but a little while ago. And this fact, she was angry about. Inuyasha and Bankotsu were both there, meaning Inuyasha had actually seen her cry, and Bankotsu had seen the aftermath of it. She didn't want either guy to think she was any form of weak, but after Sango had said what she said, Kagome had been a complete wreck in front of Inuyasha, again. Oddly enough though, he surprised Kagome. Both times he didn't freak out, not knowing what to do, instead, his shoulders trembled lightly with anger and he held her tight. Of course she hadn't told him what Sango said since that would clearly be detrimental to the plan, but he was just angry because she was crying so hard, and still because of the events of the previous night. It was then, as he held Kagome, that she realized that Inuyasha was a true friend. The way he murmured reassuring words to her, rubbed her back and held her tighter than any man had, told her he was there to stay…whether she stayed popular of not.

Bankotsu, didn't know about anything that happened between her and Sango, but he did know everything that happened the previous night. Initially he had been angry as well, but when he tried to hold Kagome and comfort her, she shied away from him. For some reason, she didn't want him, she didn't even want Sango or even Sesshomaru who was upstairs in his room with the understanding that they all wanted some private time. The only person she wanted, was Inuyasha. Bankotsu took this in a way Kagome didn't bother to correct, figuring that since she had almost been raped and they had had sex, he probably wasn't the one she wanted to be around. Also, he was her boyfriend, and he didn't protect her. These thoughts sunk heavy into his mind and gut and he began to sulk, not saying anything, but just staring at Kagome until she finally spoke.

"Bankotsu?" She asked softly, lifting her head off her arms and looking at him through red and slightly puffy eyes. Immediately he straightened up.

"Yeah?" He asked her. Kagome slide a hand down her tear stained face and ran it then through her messy black locks.

"Can you go to Taco Bell and pick up something for me?" She asked, after clearing her throat because of her raspy voice. Bankotsu nodded and stood up while Inuyasha chuckled.

"Really Kagome? You talk for the first time in an hour and you're asking for Taco Bell?" He laughed. Kagome, no matter how hard she tried, couldn't resist falling in line with his childish laughter and laughing herself.

"Hey! I can't help it ok! I haven't eaten anything since like five yesterday and I've been crying all day dammit I'm hungry! I experienced emotional trauma!" She said as a defense, which only made Inuyasha laugh harder.

"Whatever Kags. Excuses, excuses, but hey, I made you laugh." He said with a grin. Bankotsu couldn't help but to smile at this, while Kagome grinned.

"What you want from Taco Bell?" Bankotsu asked her.

"Two beefy five layer burritos and a Dorito's Loco's Taco…and a carmel apple empenada. Lots of Fire and Hot sauce too." She said.

"Fat ass." Inuyasha muttered from beside her earning him a punch in the arm. He chuckled and fished out a twenty from his wallet and handed it to Bankotsu.

"I want something too, and you should get something, that should be enough for all of us. Bring me back what she's having…sounds good…but make it three burritos."

"Now whose the fat ass?" Kagome muttered. Bankotsu shook his head, not taking the money.

"Nah i got it. I'll be back." He leaned down and Kagome allowed him to peck her lips before he left, but she didn't feel that spark like she used to…but she tried to attribute that to the recent events. Once Bankotsu was gone Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha.

"How did you know?" Kagome asked him suddenly, catching him off guard. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"How did I know what?" Inuyasha asked in return. Kagomes deep brown eyes searched Inuyasha's amber ones for a long moment before she answered.

"How to comfort me…I mean…with the type of guy you are, no offense, I would have expected you to freak out when you saw me crying and sit there awkwardly patting my back not knowing what to do." She admitted, gazing at him thoughtfully. Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched for a second in slightly irritation, but then he sighed and rubbed the back of his head, then clasped his hands together in his lap and looked at the floor.

"Well, it wasn't all that hard. I do the same thing for Kikyo all the time." He replied, surprising Kagome which showed as she raised both eyebrows at his response.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably and then looked around as if making sure no one was listening.

"Well…I mean exactly what I said. I do the same for Kikyo. Always have…well, for as long as I've known her. See, Kikyo's…well she's a bitch we all know but at the same time, she actually does have real feelings." Kagome scoffed at this and Inuyasha shook his head. "Listen you asked me to explain right? So let me." Kagome sighed, and nodded for him to proceed.

"Whenever Kikyo was down about something, anything, she always came to me for some reason. It was odd, seeing as everybody pretty much thought I was only a jerk. But Kikyo had faith in me, and knew I was more than that and…she trusted me. She's actually a big baby. Whenever her and Kagura or Ayame would get into a fight she would come to me and start crying." Inuyasha chuckled at this, then continued. "So eventually, having her depend on me so much I needed to know how to comfort a woman. So I learned, and she helped me. She depends on me for everything emotionally to be honest. I mean, she's with Sesshomaru, and you probably already know me and Kikyo fool around, but she can't rely on Sesshomaru for emotional support because he's such a stoic guy. I mean, he calms her nerves when she's uptight about something, or angry, but she would never let herself cry in front of him." Inuyasha turned his head and looked at Kagome and her eyes widened. In his eyes, was the most honest and sincere look she had ever seen in them. He looked conflicted, confused, hurt, and sad.

"I know you probably think I'm the worst kind of person, being with my brothers girlfriend like that…but Kagome…in all honesty…I'm in love with your sister. I love her with my whole heart, and I've been in love with her for the longest time. I want to be with her…more than anything but…Kikyo doesn't love me. I know I'm just a pawn to her, some one to help her get what she wants in return for sex but…having her depend on me in ways she doesn't even do to Kagura and Ayame sometimes…means the world to me…I can't stay away from her." Inuyasha ran his fingers through his hair and looked away from Kagome. They were both silent for a couple minutes, before Kagome reached over and took Inuyasha's hand in hers and squeezed.

"I understand…" She whispered. She didn't understand how he was in love with Kikyo considering she was honestly the worst kind of person imaginable…but she could understand loving some one so much you would do anything to be with them in any kind of way. Inuyasha squeezed her hand back, and for the first time she was able to notice how warm his hands were. Even that, was comforting about him.

"Inuyasha…since you're so close to her…do you know why she hates me?" She asked. Inuyasha considered how he would answer…then he nodded slowly.

"Well…Kikyo…it's kind of difficult. Ever since you guys were little Kikyo felt like your mom always gave you more attention than her. You always did well in school, you never asked your mom for money or for extra attention when she wasn't around sine she worked so much to meet ends meet you just…always smiled and were grateful for everything. Kikyo wasn't like that. She wanted her mothers attention all the time, she wanted money to shop since she didn't get the attention she wanted, and she wasn't good in school, so she acted out to get your mothers attention but all that did in Kikyo's eyes was push her closer to you. She blames you for the fact that she started school a year late and…she also…I'm sorry to say since I know this isn't your fault but…she blames you for the fact that you guys dad left." Kagome felt her heart stop in her chest for a moment, and her gasp was audible enough that Inuyasha turned and asked her if she was alright but…she didn't hear him…she couldn't breath. Kikyo blamed her…for their father leaving? At first it hurt to think that Kikyo felt that way…but her hurt quickly turned to anger. How dare that bitch try to blame that on her. They're dad was a deadbeat jackass and that had nothing to do with her!

"Anyway…the finally straw Kikyo told me…was when you guys were in seventh grade and she had a choir show but your mom didn't show because you were sick at home with a bad fever, so she stayed to take care of you. Kikyo had a solo in that performance and had been excited about it for months. You guys mom had promised her over and over again that she would go but of course she couldn't. Once again, not your fault…but Kikyo hates you for all of that." Kagome only half paid attention since she was occupied trying to calm herself down but she did listen to everything he said, and she appreciated that he had been so honest with her. It was like…a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. She finally knew why Kikyo hated her so much. Finally. She also realized she had been hurting Kikyo for years and not realizing. More accurately their mother had, not her. Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"Alright…thanks Inuyasha." She looked up at him and smiled. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side for a hug and kissed her forehead.

"No problem." He replied.

_****1:36pm_

_ Kuzoi High****_

_SMACK!_

"You what?!" Kagura demanded in a hoarse whisper when the red palm print began to develop on her teachers face to add to all the purple and blue bruises already there, the worst of them covered by bandages.

"She bludgeoned me with a goddamn stapler Tuzou! What the hell did you expect me to do?!" He snapped back, his jaw tight as he glared at her. Kagura was (for once) in a baggy t-shirt that was pulled tighter around her, flipped in at the bottom and held together by a hair tie. It also had large slits on the side revealing tan skin and a pink bra. In addition she wore pink hip hugger kapris. Kagura growled at him and her fangs came out as did her claws.

"I can't fucking believe you! And here I thought you could actually do something right! But I guess if you really had it like that you wouldn't be working as a damn high school teacher!" She spat venomously as her eyes began to bleed red.

"Shut the hell up Tuzou apparently you can't do shit right if you needed my fuckin help!" He countered. Kagura opened her mouth to retaliate but stopped short when she felt her phone vibrate in her bra. She leaned back slightly and took out her phone, unlocking it and opening the text from Kikyo.

_'Police r coming._

_Dip._

_-Kikyo'_

For a moment Kagura stared at the text blank faced then, a wide smirk spread across her lips, but she made it quickly go away and she looked at Mr. Nakashimi and stepped closer.

"Well…since you failed, I think its very clear that you're not getting the money. However, you had me do something to you…" Stepping closer to him she forcefully ripped open her t-shirt. Mr. Nakashimi's eyes widened. "And that. Mr. Nakashimi…" Kagura lifted her hands and rushed them through her hair, thoroughly destroying her almost perfect thick waves.

"What…are you…" Mr. Nakashimi began.

"Is something I can't take back." Kagura finished, letting the nail on the index finger of her right hand extend to a claw and she dragged it down the side of her face drawing a thin line of blood. She also did the same to her side.

"Wha-what the hell are you doing?!" Mr. Nakashimi demanded as Kagura continued her assault on herself, ripping her pants open so her button landed elsewhere on the floor and tearing her jeans. "Stop!" He cried, and finally, after running a hand hard down her face, smearing her make up, Kagura, content with her work, stopped, stood up straight and blew out a puff of air. Panting slightly she looked up through her messy bangs at the teacher in front of her, a cruel, cold, desolate look in her eyes.

"Let this be a lesson to you Nakashimi. I don't tolerate failure." Not sure what to make of her comment, Mr. Nakashimi gaped at her as she walked out of the classroom. Immediately after walking out of the classroom Kagura changed her walk to a stagger, and, just as perfectly as she had timed it, she heard a voice.

"Hey miss! Are you alright?" Kagura turned around to face the three policemen approaching her with tears in her eyes and leaking down her cheeks. She shook her head at them fearfully and stepped back as they approached faster.

"We're not going to hurt you ma'am. Are you alright?" Another one asked. Finally Kagura broke down in tears, crumpling to her knees on the floor, sobbing hysterically as she clung to the first cop that squatted down.

"He…he tried to…my teacher…oh my God…he tried to rape me!" She cried, clutching desperately to the police uniform as she stained it in her false tears.

"She's lying!" Came a clear voice that Kagura could of course place. She looked up to see a wildly desperate Mr. Nakashimi struggling against the holds of the two other cops. The last cop radioed something that she didn't pay attention too as he held on to her even tighter than she held on to him. And in the flurry of excitement, only two people saw the sly, sickening, devilish smirk that spread dangerously across Kagura's lips. Mr. Nakashimi, and Kikyo, who stood, looming in the shadows at the end of the hall, watching the events unfold.

_****Monday, 9:45am_

_ Kuzoi High****_

Kagome felt uneasy. Her and Sango had disagreed before, but never really argued. Nor had they ever gone three days without talking to each other. This bothered her immensely. She had actually tried to call Sango on her house phone, since she was aware that her cell had been broken after her "fight" with Ameda Ryoko, Ayame and whoever their lackies where. She was concerned since Sango had been in the hospital, but she was also angry that knowing that some one had attempted to rape her, and Sango hadn't bothered to try and contact her. It was then though, that she remembered that all of this, was her own fault. Granted Sango prepared her for everything, but ultimately, it was Kagome who helped create this plan all so she could get back at her bullies and gain the man she loved. She was indebted to Sango and she knew it.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Kagome whirled around, her eyes bugged as she heard the scream that cut through the air from down the hall…and she knew that voice. Slamming her locker shut Kagome bolted down the hall and tore through the forming crowd, shoving people out of the way until she saw Sango standing there, red faced, in black sweatpants, nikes, and a lace tank with a half black denim jacket, her hair pulled back neatly in a ponytail, her makeup almost completely covering her bruises and a finger cast on her right hands ring finger that had been broken in her fight. Standing across from her was Miroku, equally as red in the face but he looked confused and angry.

"Sango I didn't do anything!" He bellowed, fists balled at his side. "I don't even know what you're talking about! Calm down!"

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! NO FUCK YOU! You don't know what I'm talking about?! THEN LOOK YOUR GODDAMN SELF!" Sango screamed, and hurled a cellphone at him. Kagome raised an eyebrow, having not known that Sango got a new cell. The cellphone hit Miroku in the shoulder then hit the floor and skidded to a stop at Kagomes feet. Miroku's jaw clenched so tight Kagome thought it would break as she squatted down, picked up the phone and looked at the picture on the screen and immediately she felt anger bubbling in her stomach. There was a picture of Miroku standing against a wall kissing another girl, however, after closer examination of the picture Kagome realized that Miroku looked different in the picture…he looked…younger. Kagome stood up walked over to Miroku and handed him the phone then walked over to Sango who was still abusing her lungs with her screaming assault on Miroku and Kagome stepped in front of her.

"Sango-"

"Stay out of this Kagome!" Sango yelled, shoving Kagome out of the way and Kagome's initial reaction was to cock back to punch her in the face, but Miroku stepped between the two of them and yoked up Sango so fast it almost made Kagome's head spin. He had Sango up against the wall, hoisting her up by the cooler of her jacket and he shook her slightly.

"Stop it!" He yelled, so loud that all the noise that had been stirred up around them from the crowd immediately silenced. "Have you lost your goddamn mind?! Kagome is you friend don't put your hands on her!" He yanked his hands away from her and Sango stumbled to the floor. "I NEVER fuckin cheated on you! That picture is of me and my ex from two years ago! I don't know who sent you that picture or why, but if you honestly think I would cheat on you then clearly we don't need to be in this relationship!" Sango's eyes widened when he said that as she looked up at him from her spot on the floor. Miroku looked down at her, his eyes cold as he panted angrily.

"Yes I'm a flirt, yeah I have boundary issues, but in case you haven't noticed, I've changed since we started going out. We've only been dating for two weeks but I haven't come so close as to even suggest anything to any girl, not even you because I respect you." He said. His eyes softened finally as he shook his head, and ran his fingers through his hair. Looking down at Sango he looked so sad. "I've fallen in love with you Sango. If you don't believe me after everything I've done to try and convince you then…theres nothing else I can do." With that Miroku turned his back on his girlfriend, and walked away. Part of Kagome wanted to walk away too since Sango had pushed her like that…but the other half knew her friend needed her. Also, Kagome had figured out something very important. Walking over to Sango she crouched down in front of her as the crowd of people started to disperse since the drama had ended. Kagome put her hand on Sango's shoulder and squeezed. Lifting her head Sango sniffed, and for the first time Kagome saw tears in Sango's eyes. It hurt to see.

"I'm so-"

"Sshh," Kagome mumbled, cutting off Sango's apology. She leaned in so her lips were next to Sango's ear. "They got us Sango. We played right into they're trap. You have to see that. They fucked us over at the same time when we both needed each other. They turned us against each other, don't you see that Sango? And we made it easy. We got soft." Kagome knew Sango understood when she stopped sniffing immediately and the sorrow in her eyes slowly started to fade, replaced by recognition and the words her mother had said to her just a couple days ago played in her head. _'Divid and Conquer'_. What her and Kagome had been trying to do to Kikyo's whole crew and so far they had succeeded in dividing them from Jakotsu, Kanna, Inuyasha, Miroku and Bankotsu. But Kikyo, Ayame, and Kagura had managed to do to them, what they had done. Sango felt like an idiot for not seeing it sooner, despite what her mother had told her she was too absorbed in her own pain.

Kagome stood up and held her hand out to Sango, who took it and helped her up.

"Now they're fucking with you and Miroku. I've seen the girl in that picture before, months ago. Kagura probably sent it to you to fuck with you, knowing you were vulnerable and no lie Sango you fell right into her trap and made yourself look stupid." She glanced up and saw Kikyo, Kagura and Ayame standing there. All three were in matching blue jeans, Kagura was wearing a pink hood with her hair in a high wavy ponytail with a hugh grin on her face, Kikyo had a orange crop top with matching heels, her hair over her shoulder, a light smirk gracing her lips and Ayame stood there with a black and white stripped shoulderless belly shirt and converse, her arms crossed and face blank. When Sango saw them, her eyes turned so evil Kagome almost thought she was Freddie Kougar. She grabbed Sango as soon as she went to launch herself at them and held on to her tight.

"Go to Miroku." She said firmly. "I got this. We're not backing down. It's not over yet." Kagome assured her. Sango looked at Kagome for a long moment, and, trusting her, she left and went to Miroku. Kagome watched her go, took a deep breath, then turned to look at the three bitches standing there. She walked up to, not Kikyo, who was standing in the middle of course, but instead to Kagura, who laughed in her face at her confidence to approach her. Kagome stopped a single foot in front of Kagura.

"What's wrong Higurashi? You and Tadashi seem a little off." She remarked, Kagome licked her lips, nodded, then looked back to Kagura.

"And you've been off ever since Bankotsu stopped giving you dick." Kagome replied evenly. Kagura growled, and her eyes switched to red, which was exactly what Kagome wanted. She reached her hand out and pressed a single finger to Kagura's chest, right between her breasts and her eyes began to glow faintly as Kagura cried out in pain. Kagome narrowed her eyes, channeling her Miko power into Kagura's body, purifying her from the inside out. Kikyo's eyes widened.

"Kagome! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kikyo demanded grabbing Kagome's shoulders and yanking her away from Kagura who fell to the ground gasping. "Are you trying to kill her or get expelled?!" A slow, dangerous smirk spread across Kagome's lips and she looked down at Kagura who was trying to push herself up, and she kicked her in the face, and watched as her head collided with a locker. Ayame threw herself at Kagome who side stepped her and kicked her square in her stomach, releasing some Miko energy to exaggerate her kick, sending Ayame crashing into the lockers herself.

"You know, I'm not sure which one I'm trying to do. But I don't give a fuck if I get expelled, and if you guys keep pushing me, you might end up dead." It was strictly against school rules for demons to use their powers, as it was for Miko's, but at this point Kagome didn't care. She was done following rules. If they were going to go as low as they did, then she was pulling out all the stops. She looked down at Kagura. "I'm going to fuck you up. I'll fuck you up so bad your going to wish you had been raped since you set me up." She growled. Kagura wiped blood off her bottom lip and stood up, her eyes still a demonic red and her fangs out as she grinned.

"You'll try. And your welcome to. Meet us later at the mall Higurashi." Kagura offered. "We'll see whose better." Kagome nodded and looked into Kagura's eyes.

"For the first time in your life I'll make you regret Kagura. And once I'm done with you, Kikyo's next and while I'm fucking her up, Sango's going to rip Ayame a new one. Be ready." She warned, and with that, Kagome backed off, and with all the confidence and security in the world, she turned her back on them, and left.

_****Courtyard_

_ Kuzoi High****_

"Miroku I'm sorry." Currently Sango and Miroku were standing five feet away facing each other outside the school in the back courtyard. Miroku shook his head, his face still slightly red.

"Sorry? Sorry Sango? You humiliated me in front of the entire school, you threw something at me expecting me to pick it up like I'm some type of dog, and worst yet I love you and before you even ask me anything you start screaming at me saying I cheated on you and the best you can come up with is an I'm sorry? Well, I'm sorry Sango but-" Before Miroku could finish his sentence Sango's lips were on his, her hands tangled in his hair, and a blush coloring her cheeks. She kissed him hard, deep, and tender.

Miroku didn't want to give in, but with a low groan that vibrated beautifully in the back of his throat he gripped her hips and pulled her closer, returning her kiss with as much, if not more, passion. Sango was embarrassed, but she didn't pull away from him as she did so many times before. She pushed on, gripping his shirt, pulling him closer, kissing him desperately. She was supposed to be the hard ass, the strong one, she needed to act like it. She wasn't sure how long it lasted, but she felt her back being pressed against the cool brick of the outside school wall, and Miroku's heat was suddenly all over her. For the first time in her life she felt a searing hot sensation that was new to her. Finally she understood what Kagome was talking about when she talked about how she felt about being with Bankotsu. She knew Miroku's body was pressed against hers, and his hands wandered, but to her surprised, all he did was massage her body tenderly while they kissed. When Miroku finally slowly dragged his lips away from hers her cheeks were flushed, her lips red and slightly swollen.

Sango looked up at him sincerely, her eyes apologizing before she even opened her mouth.

"Miroku…I really am sorry." She whispered. Leaning down with a sigh Miroku pressed his forehead to hers and looked deep into her eyes.

"I forgive you." He murmured. Sango giggled and pecked him.

"You really love me?" She asked him. He nodded and pecked her back. They nuzzled each other for a few minutes before hearing some one clear their throat. Both turned to see Kagome standing about twenty feet away leaning against a tree. Miroku smiled a little then gave Kagome a wave and looked to Sango.

"I'm going to assume you two need some alone time." He handed her back the cellphone that she had thrown at him earlier that Kagome had given to him, but he had been so angry he had forgotten to give it back to her. Sango nodded a little and squeezed his hand after taking it back.

"I'll find you later." She replied softly, leaning on her tip toes and pecking him again, which he returned with a nod and kissed her cheek before walking away. She turned back to face Kagome, and for a moment they just stared at each other. Kagome's wavy black hair hung in a low ponytail over one shoulder, she was wearing purple leggings, a tan shoulder-less, baggy armed shirt and matching flip flops. Her earring and purse were purple and she had brown sunglasses perched atop her head, and her makeup was flawless as she had been taught to do. She looked beautiful. Sango sighed and Kagome walked over to her. When she stopped a foot in front of Sango, Sang.o threw her arms around Kagome and squeezed her tight. Kagome chuckled, feeling tears prickling in her eyes and she hugged her friend back.

They held on to each other for at least five minutes, giving each other strength, and when they finally pulled away they were both able to smile. But soon enough those smiles were replaced with serious expressions.

"What happened with them?" Sango asked and Kagome shook her head.

"I threatened Kagura with my Miko powers." She admitted. At first Sango's eyes widened and it almost looked as if she was going to scold Kagome, but instead she grinned and said nice. Kagome chuckled and nodded.

"But besides that we're meeting them at the mall later. And we're going to fight. I'm tired of this bankin bullshit so I told Kagura me and her were going to fight then I was going to fuck up Kikyo and while I was doing that you would be murdering Ayame. So just be ready. I don't know what time or anything so I'm thinking we head to the mall around six." She said. Sango considered this.

"I don't want anything happening like before, so I don't think it should be just the two of us. Should we invite Riku and Keiko again?" She asked. Kagome shook her head.

"I don't think that would be necessary. We won't be alone. Bankotsu, Miroku, and Jakotsu will be with us." She said. Sango raised an eyebrow.

"Why would Jakotsu come?" Sango questioned, eyeing Kagome quizzically. Kagome chuckled and smirked a little.

"Well…Bankotsu may have told Jakotsu a couple things about what happened to us, and Jakotsu might have been a little pissed." She replied. Sango laughed and high fived her friend.

"Nice." She approved. Kagome nodded and they heard the bell ring inside the school. Kagome took Sango's hand and looked into her eyes, narrowing them a little.

"I love you Sango. We're stronger than them, so let's not fall apart like this again, ok?" Sango looked surprised at first, then she narrowed her eyes as well and they got colder and she nodded.

"You got it Kags." She said, and for once Sango felt as if pressure had been lifted off her shoulders. She used to be the one always coaching Kagome about keeping together, being strong, but finally Sango felt like for once, they were on the same page.

_****6:45pm_

_ Shuri Mall****_

Kikyo was livid. Not only had Kagome stepped on Kagura and Ayame like it was nothing earlier that day, but when her sister finally showed up at the mall (looking better than her she might add) Inuyasha was with her, and Kikyo looked ready to kill. Not only did that piss her off, but Jakotsu even had the nerve to be with them. Kikyo wasn't sure if Jakotsu could fight or not, but what she did know is that she wouldn't dare ever touch Jakotsu because she knew about her. Jakotsu may have been everybody's favorite, but she was sneaky. Her and Bankotsu both had been in a bad gang only a year before, and word was, they still had influence, and Kikyo knew her and her girls were bad, but they were nothing compared to what Bankotsu and Jakotsu had come from.

Kikyo looked over at Kagura and Ayame, who, to her surprise, had a look of betrayal and anger in her eyes and Kikyo shook her head. Ayame was so easily readable. She knew her friend was upset by the fact that Jakotsu was with them. Despite all the bullshit outside of her and Kagura, Jakotsu was the person Ayame was closest too. Kikyo herself however, was still contemplating why Inuyasha would be with Kagome. Granted, Inuyasha was indeed certainly disposable to her, but admittedly, he did mean a lot, so the fact that Kagome was trying to steal him away, wasn't going over well with her. She knew she would have…a talk with Inuyasha later on that night. Also, on Kikyo's side was Sesshomaru, whom she had brought just to fuck with Kagome of course, and standing between Ayame and Kagura was Naraku. Before Kikyo even had a chance to say anything to her sister Kagura was already walking over.

_'Shit!'_ Kikyo thought, but before she could reach out to Kagura she hauled off and slapped the shit out of Bankotsu. Kikyo shook her head. This was not going to go as planned.

Kagome, having just stepped in looking fly as hell with Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu was completely taken aback when Kagura slapped Bankotsu and not her. Bankotsu, being the good man he was, wasn't going to lift a finger to a woman…but Kagome would. She shoved Kagura away from him and stood between them…and popped her in her jaw. And just like that, it was on. For the second time since Kagome walked into the school as the new her, her and Kagura were fighting one on one…and this time, she wasn't scared…but Kikyo was.

Kikyo stood still as she watched her sister and her closest friend fight and for once, she was scared. It wasn't a feeling she was familiar with. All this time she terrified her sister and she always had Kagura and Ayame to protect her, but she knew on her own, she couldn't fight. She could slap, scream, kick, and scratch and bite…but that was it. Both Kagura and Ayame knew that, and always had her back. But this time she wasn't sure if it was enough because she could see no fear in Kagome's eyes as she uppercutted Kagura. She didn't see fear in Sango's eyes as she stood their and didn't attempt to help Kagome when Kagura rolled on top of her and hit her in the face three times. Sango's face was stone and she knew it was because she had no sympathy for Kagome…because she had confidence in her.

As quietly as a cat, without Kikyo's knowledge, Naraku slipped past her and it wasn't until she saw him standing in front of Sango that she noticed he had left.

"The fuck?" She questioned, glancing at Ayame whose jaw was tight, and whose face had gone eerily pale.

Sango's whole body tensed when she noticed Naraku coming closer to her, and she suddenly felt cold and clammy, but she didn't move. She couldn't move. His deep purple eyes locked on to hers and she shivered, disgust rolling up her throat like vomit. She felt dizzy.

Despite his outward clean appearance, his white skinny jeans with a black studded belt and a fitted graphic black short sleeve shirt with black and white converse and his long black hair in a ponytail, Sango knew what a horrible, careless, destructive man he was…she knew…she knew, but she wished she didn't. Throughout this whole plan she figured that even though Naraku was part of the group, that they would never have to directly interact with him and they didn't…until now. Her hands began to shake as her eyes narrowed dangerously at him, and Miroku, confused by what was going on around him looked between the two of them.

"Sango…you look beautiful." Naraku said smoothly, reaching his hand out and gently touching her face with his finger tips. His touch made her want to wretch. Sango…lost it

"Don't touch me!" She screamed, and before anyone had time to blink she had punched Naraku in his face. Once Kagome heard Sango's scream her and Kagura both stopped fighting in surprise and looked in her direction and what they saw shocked them. Naraku was sporting blood and like a linebacker out of hell Ayame tackled the shit out of Sango and they went down in a flurry of fists. Kagome looked to Kikyo and noticed she had a blank face as she did most times, but Kikyo failed to realize that to Kagome, her eyes always gave her away. Miroku shoved Naraku for touching Sango and was in the midst of cussing him out. It took a moment for Kagome's breath to come back to her but when it finally did she got up to pull Ayame and Sango away from each other, but then she stopped. This was what was supposed to happen. They were supposed to fight. One on one. So then why did she feel like something was so very, very wrong?

Reguardless her and Kagura stopped, and when Kagome saw a flash of silver she opened her mouth to yell for Sango to move…but Kagura ripped Ayame away from Sango in less than a second. Both girls were panting.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Ayame?!" Sango screamed. Struggling against Miroku as he got a grip on her, her hair matted and make up smeared.

"Don't put your fucking hands on him Sango!" Ayame screamed back, and it was the first time Kagome had ever heard Ayame scream, the first time she'd ever seen her look so angry so…desperate. The first time she'd ever heard Ayame use Sango's first name.

"Why not?! What's it to you you fuckin bitch?!" Sango demanded. Kagome stood there clueless as to what was going on. Both girls were angrier that she'd ever seen them. Also, she wasn't even sure why Sango would have put her hands on Naraku in the first place.

"It's none of your goddamn business why!" Ayame shouted back, struggling against Kagura and Kikyo.

"The fuck it ain't you just fought me for it what's the deal Ayame?! You're still fuckin in love with him?!"

"Yes I'm still in love with him!" Ayame confessed finally in an angry shout, her cheeks flaming red as she panted heavily out of anger and adrenaline. Kagome felt like she was in a movie where everything was happening so fast it made her head spin. Ayame was in love with Naraku? Still in love? First name basis? How did Sango even know Ayames feelings? Her mind was jarred back when Sango let out an outraged scream and broke away from Miroku and lunged at Ayame. Kagome knew that Kikyo and Kagura weren't going to let her go so she grabbed Sango as fast as she could around the waist and dragged her kicking and screaming out of the mall.

Something, was very, very, wrong. Kagome had never seen that look in Sango's eyes, never seen her go for some one as hard as she went for Ayame. And now, Kagome finally had proof that something had happened, something much, much deeper than Sango had admitted had happened between her and Ayame…and that something involved the ever abusive, ever disgusting excuse for a man, and ever disturbing, Naraku, who, to nobodies notice, smirked as he looked down at his cellphone and looked at the number in it that had a contact photo of two middle school girls, smiling and leaning in close to each other. One was Ayame, the name listed on the contact, and the other…was Sango.

* * *

**Narrator:...Did she just say what I think she just said? I mean, did she REALLY just say what i think she did? It's tha same Naraku that is known for abusing girls? The same one that has her fight for him? And get her ass whipped and all that? And then she just said...that she's in love with him. Oh no no no. We gone stick a pen in that and come back. Now, on to Sango, wasn't she just a tad bit vulnerable in this chapter? Anybody? I mean I just wanted to sit down next to her with some Ben and Jerry's and watch a prissy lifetime movie with a box of tissues. Also to me she seemed a bit paranoid, but also thats just my opinion. Now Kagome isn't my favorite charatcer, but the way she said to Kagura I will kill you, I'll admit she was on some G status right there she was a BOSS. I'll give her props, give her some respect. But I'm glad that Miroku really cared about Sango, because it really shows, a couple times in this chapter. And Inuyasha, idk what's up with him but he's being a bit more emotional with his love and sympathetic with Kagome. And once again this trifflin hoe Kagura, is doin some shit that make me just wanna pop her. How she gone scream rape after she set somebody up? Smfh. Hoes these days. Well anyway, -looks at the time- I'm clockin out for the day. See yall next time...REVEIW. Bye.**

* * *

**((A/N: Hey everyone! Whew! You've finally finished chapter nine of B.I.T.C.H Sango's Temper & Revelations. How was it? Did I surprise any of you? Did you like it? I literally AGONIZED over this chapter and I do believe it's the longest one so far, so please hit that review box at the bottom and let me know your thoughts! I can't wait to see how you guys feel! Thanks so much again for taking the time to read this fic, and I will see you all next time in chapter ten! Adios!))**

**~Sweets~**


End file.
